Kiss Away the Demons in My Dreams
by TimeStopperGirl
Summary: Optimus Prime has been haunted by the past, and more so after the events of Chicago. Can a human female help him heal his wounds? The internal ones? Also, the title is a line from one of my favorite songs. OC Human/Optimus Prime.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fanfic, so please review! Also, be gentle, I am sensitive. LOL I will post more notes later if I get positive reviews to continue. Thanks!

* * *

Prologue

He is dead; he thought with a rage that he hadn't felt in eons. Even from Chicago, this was different.

He sat by her bedside still holding her hand long after she finally fell asleep. Her breathing was steady, and he could hear the faint beeps of the human medical machines attached to her. Checking on them, everything was normal. She still twitched a little from the pain she was feeling, even though she had been given a painkiller to help her sleep.

He regretfully let go of her hand, and rubbed his holoform eyes. He knew he needed to recharge badly, but he didn't want to leave her. She had done a number on Laserbeak, and he knew that he would be out for revenge when he was fixed.

He sensed his second in command Ratchet at the door in his own holoform. He reluctantly got up, and walked over to him, and gave instructions. Ratchet nodded, and left to let the other autobots know what was going on. Ratchet had also lectured him about a recharge. He chuckled softly. Ratchet said he would send Bumble Bee to guard her, but he gave a no. He would stay. Ratchet frowned profusely, but didn't question his leader.

He turned and took his place by her bedside again. There was so much he wanted to say…

How could he now? Why a human? He swore, SWORE, he would never get involved personally with a human, because of things like this could happen, besides he was a robot. Hello!

But, she took all his pain away. His worries, his doubts, everything that bothered him, she took away. Her smile was undoubtedly the most beautiful thing he ever encountered.

So much to say… but first, revenge. Oh yes, revenge was his.

Chapter 1

_6 months earlier  
_

29-year-old Gabriella Jane Ryan was ready for the weekend. 5 o'clock could not come fast enough. She had so much to do this weekend. The old Victorian house she just bought was in dire need of remodeling, and she knew it was going to take a while, but she loved it. She had gotten it at auction, as is, but that is exactly what she wanted. She loved working with her hands, and this would be a huge accomplishment that she knew she would be proud of.

She decided to get her bedroom done first this weekend. She would strip all the old wallpaper, clean it, refinish it, and finally paint it. She had just moved in there 2 weeks prior after living in her apartment in the city of Chicago for 6 months. She had taken a job in Chicago to help rebuild after the attack of the aliens 8 months prior, and jumped at the opportunity.

She was so glad to get out of the city, even though it was not the same after the apocalyptic attack happened it still bustled with life. She liked the country area where no one bothered her, and she could live quietly.

Gabby, as everyone called her, was originally from a small town in New Jersey, outside of Philadelphia. Her father, William, had been a Sergeant Major in the US Marines for almost 35 years. He finally retired after a heart attack about 2 years ago, and much convincing by her mom, June. The stress was getting too much, and he knew it. Gabby chuckled, he was so used to being away for extended periods of time, that her mom was getting on his nerves now. He would roll his eyes at everything she bitched about. However, even though he was away a lot, he was still a wonderful dad and her mom was always there. She was lucky in that sense. Her brother, Michael, was currently living in New York, with his wife Lisa, and their daughter Brittany. Gabby smiled. Her favorite 2 year old in the whole world.

Gabby was always a tomboy at heart. Her dad had taught her everything from defending herself, to how to fix anything from a leaky faucet to changing a tire. She had played a lot of sports in High School, but never really fit in, because when other girls were drawing pictures of their boyfriends in hearts, she was drawing pictures on how to make better engines, and how to make things work mechanically. Her mom was very girly, and feminine so she could never relate to Gabby. That is probably why she was closer to her dad. He always said since he wasn't around a lot his daughter needed to know these things for the real world.

She went to Rutgers University, and became a mechanical engineer. However, she found out really fast that it was still a "man's world" where the good old boys would never accept her. She did finally get a job at a local place, but never really made friends, because she was a woman. They either hit on her, or ignored her. Her reviews had been decent, and she made sure she would prove herself.

Then the economy tanked. Who was laid off first? That's right Gabby! Bastards! She thought, shaking her head.

She ended up taking odd jobs where she could. Waitressing, Home Depot, whatever, to make ends meet. It was hard, but she did learn to appreciate it after a while.

So, when Chicago happened with the robot aliens, she jumped at the chance to take the jobs that were offered. The military hired private contractors, and she then was hired by one of those contractors. She felt kind of bad profiting off the suffering that happened, but this was the US, and we re-build. She found she liked the area; hence she bought her cute little Victorian home. Besides, she knew there was work for at least 5-10 years.

She looked in the rearview mirror and took out the clip in her ash blonde hair. Her brown eyes looking a little tired. It had been a long, busy week. She started up her Ford Escape and took off. She had at least a 45 minute drive home, she relaxed and put on the radio. The weekend was here! Woo Hoo!

Gabby finally turned on the quiet road that would lead her home. It was a small 2-lane road that was lined with trees, and houses. Quiet. Just how she wanted it. She still had about 20 minutes till she pulled in. The sun was starting to set in the west, as it was still early spring. She loved this time of year.

Gabby glanced again in her rearview mirror. She thought she saw emergency lights coming behind her fast. She looked at the road again, and looked behind her. Yep! Those were emergency lights. Boy, he was going fast, because she knew they were pretty far a moment ago. The cars behind her pulled over, and one was not fast enough, and to Gabby's shock it sideswiped a car!

"Whoa!" She yelled out loud. She sped up and pulled her car into a field just as the cop was passing her. He barely missed taking off her mirror. What an asshole! She thought. This guy was going to be in deep shit with his department. Good, I hope he gets fired.

She saw people behind her running to the sideswiped car. Then she saw lights again, and people running out of the way. She was about to open her door when a huge semi Peterbilt 379 with blue paint and red fire décor sped past as well.

What the hell is going on? She thought in a little shock. What she didn't realize is the cop car had stopped about a mile down, and turned around. She turned back again, and realized the semi had stopped screeching its tires. People around her were screaming and talking fast on their cell phones. One guy knocked on her window and said something to the effect of "run!"

However, Gabby just sat there and watched it all unfold with wide eyes. The semi and the mustang cop took off at the same time. She held her ears as metal crashed into metal. It was a sickening sound. She could hear screams off in the distance as people ran from the commotion. Both cars had rammed each other, but something else happened. As both cars were in mid-air they started to transform!

"Oh God," Gabby whispered. It was the aliens! Gabby could only watch as both aliens came back to the ground on their feet. The noise was unbelievable. One was silver metallic with weird black markings. She inwardly cringed at the glowing red eyes. They looked pure evil. The other one she could not see his face yet, as his back was to her. She could point out wheels on the side of his leg, and the red and blue covered his body. She could see a helmet like thing on his head, but that was it.

Her mouth dropped as they started fighting each other. Even though the cop car-er-red-eyed robot was smaller than the blue robot, he was still tough, and could hold his own. He kept trying to crawl around the bigger robot to get him to fall. The bigger robot was trying to keep his balance, but the cop robot was too fast for him.

He seemed to be wrapping something around the bigger robots legs. Like wire or something. Gabby could only stare as the bigger robot kept trying to grab him, but was too slow.

Then her eyes widened. The bigger blue robot fell. Right in front of her! His face was merely inches from the hood of her car. The thing that struck her first was his eyes or optics. They were the bluest she had ever seen, and they looked straight at her!

The blue robot seemed to frown when he spotted her still in the car. It seemed like eons as they stared at one another. Gabby knew she really couldn't move now. _Oh God, I'm screwed. _

"Get out of here!" He yelled bringing Gabby to finally drop eye contact, and come out of the trance she seemed to be in. The voice was deep, and she could tell he was used to giving orders. He must be, yes! He was the leader she had seen on TV. He was whom they called Optimus Prime.

Gabby did not listen to the command as she continued to watch him struggle with the smaller robot. His hands flailed, as the smaller robot kept moving around him. The cop car robot seemed to be enjoying the leaders predicament.

Suddenly, a gold and reddish ax appeared on the leaders arm. He started to cut through the wire, but the little robot had other plans. He shot at his ax, and was able to disable it from the leaders arm. The leader went after him the best he could, still tangled in the wire, but the cop car robot jumped off the leader, and laughed.

_What the hell are you doing, stupid? _Gabby didn't know, but she started the Ford Escape, and roared the engine. _You're going to get yourself killed! _Not listening to herself, she put the car in gear, and took off. She only had to drive about 300 ft to the cop car. She knew the leader knew what she was doing. She spotted his faceplates saying no for a split second. Before she could change her mind, the Escape slammed into the cop car robot's foot. Her airbag went off, and air flew out of her lungs at the impact. Shocked she could only sit there.

The cop car robot looked down at the impact of the car hitting him. It worked. The leader was able to grab him and rip his arm off, but because the leader was still caught in the wires, it was all he could do. He deployed his gun, but to no avail, the cop car robot took in Gabby's car and scanned it.

"You will pay for this femme," he growled low. Hearing something, he transformed, minus an arm, as best as he could, and sped off.

Gabby sat for a moment trying to catch her breath. She could hear the autobot leader moan a little as he tried to sit up. Checking herself Gabby figured she was not hurt. Her car on the other hand, well, that was a different story. How would she explain this one to the insurance company? _Ha! You just took the stupidest risk of your life, and you're worried about the insurance. _

Gabby still could not figure out what possessed her to help the robot. She was pretty sure he could have handled the situation, and had back up on the way. But, something in her gut told her to help him. Gabby got out of the car, and moaned a little. She was definitely going to bruise. _Great, there goes my weekend on working on the house. _

She could hear movement behind the car. She watched as the leader was cutting the wire around his legs. He looked down when he sensed her there. His reaction was again a huge frown at her. _What!?_ She thought.

"Are you injured?" He asked gruffly. Gabby could hear sirens in the distance.

Gabby didn't answer at first. She couldn't get over how big he was. At least 22 ft tall. He turned to stare at her again, and she couldn't help herself, she just got lost in the sea of blue. She had seen him on TV numerous times, but up close, well this was totally different. Also, his voice was the deepest she had ever heard. She didn't know why, but butterflies were roaming around her stomach. _Stop it!_

He blinked at her. She knew he was sizing her up, just as she was at him. "I asked you a question. Please answer. Are you injured?" He asked starting to get up.

That brought Gabby back to reality. "No. Are you?"

He winced as he stood up. Yep, he was injured. Gabby had an idea. She was a Mechanical Engineer after all. "I can take a look, and see what is wrong."

She stared up at him, and he seemed surprised by her offer. "How could you fix me?"

Gabby couldn't help it, she got a little excited. "I'm a mechanical engineer, and I could try to help you."

He stood there and thought for a moment. "I am more than mechanical."

Gabby sighed. "I understand that, but….."

Before she could say more, she was suddenly surrounded. Military vehicles pulled up, and men started jumping out. Then she saw a Hummer H2 rescue vehicle, a silver Ferrari, a red Lamborghini, a black and yellow Camaro, 2 Chevy Colbats, and a Chevy Volt. Her mouth dropped at the cars. She knew a lot about them, and the more expensive ones were just beautiful. Actually, all of them looked brand new. Then they all transformed. Gabby could not contain her shock. She never thought she would see the day she would ever meet the aliens. Somehow she was not afraid though. Even though her thoughts went back to the leader, and his fight with the evil robot.

Then everything happened at once. Soldiers ran up to her, and pointed their guns at first, but she saw the leader tell them to lower their arms. She then had one soldier approach her, as she could hear the others talking to the robots. He was about mid-thirties with brown spiky hair, very muscular, and a little taller than her.

The chaos around her was unbelievable, but she tried to focus on the soldier before her. "Are you alright Miss?" He asked.

Gabby nodded. "Yes, sir." Coming from a military family, she knew he had high rank.

The soldier nodded and smiled. " I am Lieutenant Colonel William Lennox, commander of NEST. What is your name?" _Bingo!_

Gabby smiled back. "Gabriella Ryan." Gabby suddenly felt very tired; the adrenaline must finally be wearing off. Also, she was starting to ache.

Lennox scrunched his brows at her. "Are you sure you are ok? I think that you should be checked by my medical officer."

Gabby nodded again but asked, "What is NEST?"

Lennox grinned at her, and looked up at the other robots that were talking with soldiers and amongst themselves. The leader was gazing at her. "Oh," Gabby said smiling at him.

"I want my medical officer to check on you, then we will need some statements from you," he said.

Gabby nodded again. Then shock hit her again as Lennox yelled to the yellow robot that was the Hummer. "Ratchet, can you please scan her? I want to know her injuries if any, and any medical attention."

The yellow robot came over and bent down to get to her height. He was not as tall as the leader, but close. He also had the deepest blue eyes or optics she had ever seen.

He touched the side of his head, and said, "This will not hurt a bit, miss."

Suddenly, Gabby was bathed in a green light. It happened so fast, that she didn't know what to do. She stood there mouth gaping. She could have sworn the yellow robot laughed as he was scanning her. Gabby grabbed her arms suddenly embarrassed and feeling quite naked.

"Other than slight whiplash, and a few bruises here and there, the female will be just fine," it or he said to Lennox. He turned to Gabby, and said, "Make sure you keep your neck comfortable, and maybe some over the counter muscle relaxers, and pain killers."

Gabby looked up at him and said, "Thank you." It was more of whisper than anything. The robot er Ratchet walked over to his leader, and began tending him.

Lennox turned back to Gabby, and said, "We will need some statements from you, among other things."

Gabby almost rolled her eyes, but didn't speak that she knew a lot about "classified" from her father. "Of course."

Lennox nodded and called over another soldier. "So, tell us everything you saw, and what exactly you did."

For what seemed like hours, Gabby re-told her side of the story. There was still chaos from the accidents from the evil cop robot, but things seemed to be settling down.

Lennox scrunched his eyebrows. "You mean to tell me that you took your car and bombarded Barricade?"

_Barricade? That's his name?_ Before Gabby could answer the leader robot came over and kneeled down. Frowning again. "Yes, she did, and that was a very foolish thing to do."

_You're welcome! Jerk. These robots are very rude. Well, nah, the yellow one was kind of nice. This guy is miserable. _

Lennox looked at her and smiled widely. "Ms. Ryan this is Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, and my partner of sorts."

Gabby turned to the leader. _Those eyes….My God! Stop it!_ "I'm sorry that I got in your way, I was just trying to help."

He looked over Gabby again, and she felt herself get self-conscious.

Optimus just shook his head, stood up, and walked away. Lennox ran his hands through his hair and smiled awkwardly at Gabby. "Sorry about that Ms. Ryan. He hates humans being in danger if they are not trained properly, plus he has been through a lot this past year," he hesitated and said, " I can't say much more than that."

Gabby smiled back. "I understand, my father was a Sergeant Major for 35 years, I know about classified."

Lennox looked surprised. "Really?" Then he smiled. "What is his name? I may know him."

"Sergeant Major William Theodore Ryan. He retired 2 years ago after he had a heart attack. He was stationed out of Fort Dix at the time, I am not aware he had knowledge of the aliens-er-robots." Gabby frowned at the last statement.

That made Lennox chuckle. "That's ok, most people have no idea how to address them. His name sounds familiar." Lennox shrugged and started writing things down on a clipboard.

Gabby was really starting to feel the pain of her accident. Looking around it seemed the autobots and military were almost ready to pack it up and leave the rest to the civilian authorities. She could also feel a stare at her from a distance. She tried to fight looking to see who it was, though she knew. Butterflies suddenly took off in her stomach. _What is this? I don't know what to think of how I am reacting to a robot for heaven's sake. _

As Lennox was finishing up his notes, the big leader robot, Optimus Prime walked over to them again.

"Since Barricade has seen her, I would suggest sending her home with Bumble Bee," he said.

Gabby looked up at him confused, and a little frightened. Could she be in danger?

Lennox put a hand on her shoulder causing Gabby to jump a little, for she had been lost in those blue optics again! "Nothing to worry about Ms. Ryan, it is just pre-caution."

"What do you mean sending ummm Bumble Bee home with me? Is he one of the robots?"

"Autobots," Prime corrected sternly.

Gabby scoffed finally getting somewhat angry, " I'm sorry! Ok? I said I didn't mean to screw things up; I was just trying to help! You could be a little more grateful."

The prime ignored her again, and called to Bumble Bee, she guessed. A yellow and black robot came out of the crowd. He was not as tall as some of the others, and Gabby recalled that he was the Camaro.

Lennox spoke up again, "Ms. Ryan, this is Bumble Bee, he will take you home, and stay with you at least for the night, until we decide our next options. However, you know as a military daughter your car will be fully paid for, and if any medical bills occur those will be taken care of as well."

Gabby frowned, but Bumble Bee smiled at her, which made her smile back. "Is this really necessary Colonel? All I really need is a ride home. I don't want to take up their time." She shrugged about her car and medical bills; she knew it would be fully taken care of.

Bumble Bee spoke finally. "No problemo!" Gabby laughed as she realized he talked through the radio.

Bee transformed into the Camaro and opened the door. Lennox handed her his business card, and said goodbye and that they would be in touch. After a few more words with her, Gabby was grunting to get into the car. _Ice Packs! Ugh!_

Gabby realized she was sitting in the passenger seat. Who was driving? Suddenly, the seat belt wrapped around and clicked into place. Gabby about had a heart attack, and started panicking. She had never seen that before!

"It's ok, miss, I will not hurt you," Bee said calmly. He was probably used to that reaction.

Gabby relaxed a little. The inside of the car was perfect. No wear or tear anywhere, not even a spec of dust. After a few moments Gabby realized they weren't moving yet.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

She thought she heard the car sigh a little. "I need your address, miss."

"Oh!" Gabby laughed. Duh! She gave Bee her address, and she could hear the faint sound of processors. "Hey, do you think we could make a couple of stops first? I need some painkillers as your medic suggested, and I am starving! Everything is on the way." Gabby didn't know where to focus to talk to him, so decided to just talk into the air.

Bee chirped. "You got it, baby!"

As they drove away, she swore she could feel optics on her from behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I do not own ANYTHING from Transformers. I wish I did. :P

This is a romance between Gabby, and Optimus, but I don't want to jump right into it, I want them to develop. It will not be a three-way with Bumble Bee. I also do not want to follow the movie timelines either. I decided to keep a lot of characters that did die in the movies alive, except Ironhide, Jazz, and Megatron. Ironhide and Jazz are going to play a huge role in this story. Well somewhat. ;)

I know I made grammar and spelling mistakes in the last chapter, but I am too lazy to fix them. Anyway, enjoy!

Optimus watched, as Bumble Bee took off with the female human, and kept thinking how foolish she had been. She had been right, he was angry with her. She could have gotten herself killed. _Hadn't there been enough deaths because of them?_

The guilt of Chicago overwhelmed him sometimes. When he was in recharge his processors would go into overtime thinking about it. It had been he who brought Sentinel Prime back, and so it was he who was ultimately responsible for what happened there. Then there was Ironhide. Ironhide had trusted him as well, and now he was dead. One of his most trusted friends. Gone. Though they were currently working on it.

Optimus couldn't believe he let himself be overtaken by Barricade, but once he spotted the female in her car, he had been distracted by the thought of her getting hurt. He didn't really know why he had such a reaction to her. He did feel a little twinge of guilt for treating her so mean. He was a Prime after all, that was not his way. But, she could have gotten seriously hurt or worse, he reasoned, and he had felt a need to protect her whatever cost for some reason. If Barricade hadn't heard the others coming, he would have surely disintegrated her right then and there.

He couldn't get her out of his processors. He did have to admire her bravery. Though, he thought, she was a little shocked at it herself. He was also surprised by her offer of help with his shoulder becoming disjointed. He chuckled to himself; he doubted she could have lifted his shoulder joint and put it back in place. She was a tiny human.

Now he had to concentrate on what Barricade wanted. He had come a little too close to base, and Optimus happened to be out driving around when he picked up his energon readings. He had an idea on why Barricade was there, and if he found out who leaked the information to let the remaining Decepticons find out, he will deal with them, whether they are human or autobots.

The autobots and the military decided to take off and go back to base. Optimus transformed, and Lennox hopped into the cab of Optimus to talk to him in private.

Driving back to base, Ratchet came through the commlink. **"Optimus, is Lennox with you?"**

"**Yes, I will open the channel."**

Lennox and Optimus has been talking about Barricade, not knowing if he knew or not. Worried that he did, and there could be bigger trouble. Also, they had both Director Mearing AND Director Galloway to deal with.

"**Lennox? I was wondering about Ms. Ryan." **Ratchet began.

"Yes? What about her?" Lennox asked, thinking, oh God my new headache. Another Sam?

Optimus was intrigued; Ratchet never really inquired about humans much. What did he want with her?

"**I was going through her background, as Optimus mentioned she said she was a mechanical engineer, and I noticed she won two major young engineers awards in your human schools for inventing engines that were self-sustainable."**

"Ok," Lennox had to admit that he was listening intently. He knew Ratchet had needed some help with his ummmm project, and had rejected a lot of qualified military personnel humans who were either in or knew about the field of robotics, physics, and engineering. They had even brought in Japanese and German scientists, but he still said they were not good enough for Cybertronian metal and mechanics.

"**That is what I am looking for in someone. I need someone who knows self-sustaining like the autobots are able to do here on Earth. The rest of the morons your military sent me were people who still used fossil fuels, and she didn't. She almost had a dynamo, but failed at that. However, her knowledge would be very useful to me."**

Lennox chuckled, he had no idea what the hell Ratchet was talking about, but didn't question it. Sounded like this girl had more than balls going for her.

"But, how would I get her clearance? You know how Mearing and Galloway are about civilians," Lennox shook his head. Every human on Earth knew about the robot aliens now, so he didn't understand what the problem was anymore. "I was lucky to get civilian interpreters, and other personnel on the base." It was like pulling teeth when he tried to hire a civilian at any time.

"**That's your job Lennox."** Ratchet said sounding satisfied.

Lennox groaned and rolled his eyes. "Thanks. I will do my best. I do have an idea though. Since Morshower is in town, he could be my back up."

"**I knew you would."** Ratchet chuckled.

With that Optimus disabled the open commlink. Seeing that Lennox was now deep in thought, Optimus took this opportunity to speak to Ratchet alone.

"**What are you doing?"**

"**What do you mean? I need help! I hate to admit this, but human help, and she is the one." **Ratchet asked, even though he knew exactly what he was doing.He smirked to himself, and though he wasn't lying about Ms. Ryan, he somehow knew she would be a bigger part in this future than Optimus realized.

"**She is very volatile." **Optimus didn't know why, but he was against this. Everything Ratchet said made sense, but he didn't like it. If she knew too much…

Optimus couldn't think of a better argument at that moment, and sighed. He knew deep down Ratchet was right. **"Besides since Barricade has seen her, and spoke with her, we can keep a better eye on her." **

Ugh! He knew Ratchet would bring that up. **"Alright if Lennox gets her approved, I guess." **

Ratchet just scoffed and shut down his commlink. However, if he could have been grinning widely he could have. He immediately sensed the connection between the female and Optimus, and he got someone with intelligence in the process. She could be good for Optimus. Frankly, he was concerned about Optimus's depression, and this could be a turning point. He could only hope.

"You guys talking smack about me again?" Lennox asked with a grin.

Optimus laughed which reverberated through the cab. "We were saying your hair is thinning more and more."

Lennox chuckled, and ran a hand through his hair. "Can't say you're lying. Sarah just loves to point it out to me all the time."

"The Ryan girl said her father was a marine as well. So, it might be easier to get her clearance." Lennox said after a moment.

"Though I disapprove of it, Ratchet is insistent that she is the helper he needs."

Lennox was a little confused. "Are you disapproving because of the stunt she pulled? I have to admit that girl had more balls than most men in my company."

Optimus sighed. He just wanted to forget about her, but he couldn't help it. He kept thinking how shiny and soft her hair looked, and how her brown eyes would spark with excitement. Her smile, oh my Primus that smile! _Stop it this instant, Prime! _

"Yes, but Ratchet is good at determining these things. So, I will approve it, for now."

Lennox nodded, and answered his cell phone. Optimus was quiet the rest of the ride.

Gabby was exhausted by the time they pulled into her driveway. She had run into the local Walmart and had gotten the muscle relaxers, a warm and ice pack, and some Tylenol. The pain in her neck was getting almost unbearable. She just wanted to sleep. Her brother had text her a couple of times in the middle of the chaos, and she text him back that she was fine, and that she would call him Sunday. They had also stopped at McDonalds on the way. She despised McDonalds, but it was quick and she was hungry.

Bee had complained about the smell of the food. Saying he couldn't understand why humans did that to themselves. Gabby agreed. Ah the modern world.

"Wow, this place is old," he commented.

Gabby laughed. "It is considered old, but I am going to make it new again."

"Cool," he responded.

"Hang on, I will be right back out," she said getting out of the car, and taking her food in. It was dark now, and she forgot to leave some lights on. She hesitated a little. She was in the middle of nowhere, and alone. Her thoughts went back to Barricade.

Suddenly Bee spoke up from his speakers. "All is good Gabby."

He obviously checked the house. She sighed with relief and went in. Turning her lights on, she set down her handbag, food, and went back outside. She was delighted to find Bee had transformed, and was looking at the roof.

"This has more leaks, than the media on a good day."

That had Gabby crack up laughing. Bee smiled widely. "I know, I have roofers coming soon. Right now, buckets will do."

Gabby waived her hand, and Bee took his queue and bent down to get eye level with her. He was so sweet, and they talked to each other the whole time on the drive there.

"Thank you for bringing me home," she said.

"No problem, little missy," he chirped.

Gabby frowned a little wanting to know, "Why do you talk through the radio?"

Bee shrugged. "My vocals were damaged in battle. Now it is more a choice."

Gabby said, "Oh." However, she was fascinated by the robot's make up. She couldn't help herself and touched some wires in his chest. He flinched and Gabby immediately regretted it.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

Bee shrugged again, and said, " No problem. That is where my spark is located."

"Spark?"

"It is like a human heart," Bee said patiently.

Gabby mouthed a wow, which made Bee laugh a little. She couldn't help it she touched him again. This time he didn't flinch. "How in the world is this accomplished?" She asked more to herself than to him.

Bee chirped again. "In a galaxy far, far away." He sounded a little sad about that, but smiled at her.

Gabby smiled back. "Well, I know that silly. Maybe sometime one of you could tell me your history."

Bee smiled. "Goodnight, Bee. Will you be here in the morning?"

Bee started playing the Monkee's Daydream Believer song, and said, "Sure will!"

Gabby laughed, and said goodnight. She watched as Bee transformed back into the Camaro and move closer into the driveway.

Gabby ate, checked her laptop, and went to bed. She didn't even remember her head hitting the pillow.

The next morning Gabby woke up, and could barely get out of bed. I need something more than Tylenol, she groaned to herself.

Glancing out the window she could see Bumble Bee in the exact spot that he was last night. So, it wasn't a dream, she thought warily.

She walked, wait no, she hobbled out to the kitchen, and started some coffee. She glanced at her treadmill in the living room. Pfffft! Yeah, right.

She warmed up the muscle pack in the microwave and put it against her neck. Well, looks like I will be laying around today. She groaned out loud as she reached down for her remote and put on the news. It was still pretty early, so she might catch the local news.

She then hobbled over to the door and opened it, and went outside. It was such a beautiful day; she could have gotten a lot on the house done today. _That's what you get for trying to be a hero stupid. _

"Good Morning, Bee!" She said as cheerfully as she could.

"Good morning little lady, how was your re-charge?"

_Re-charge? _It didn't take a genius to figure out he meant sleep. "Sleep was good, waking up sucked!"

Bee chirped, and Gabby walked over to him, and said, "Thanks for everything Bee. I really appreciate it."

She could have sworn he shrugged. "You're a nice lady."

Gabby smiled widely. "Awww thanks Bee. You're a great guy. You're leader though….." She reddened. She didn't want to bad mouth Optimus to him.

Bee shrugged again. "He thinks everything is his fault. When it isn't." A little sadness there again.

The revelation made Gabby's eyebrows rise up. There had been a lot of human deaths those couple of days maybe that was it. The civilian population had never heard the whole story on what really happened. Though she always suspected her dad knew everything from one of his buddies that was still active.

Gabby suddenly was sad for him. To burden that much on one's shoulders had to take its toll even on a robot. She shook her head, she was sure she was the last person he would want pity from.

They were so much like humans in that way.

It was weird; the first thing Gabby thought of when she woke up was Optimus Prime. She couldn't put her finger on why. It was like; she wanted his approval, and what for. She never cared what people really thought of her, now she was pining for a robot's attention.

Shaking her head, she said, "How long will you be here, Bee?"

Bee laughed, "Trying to get rid of me already, eh?"

Gabby reddened with embarrassment. "No! I just don't to hold you up from anything."

"You're my mission right now, until ordered otherwise."

Gabby nodded thinking back to what Barricade said. Bee must have read her thoughts. "Do not worry, Gabby. My leader will make sure you are protected."

Gabby shivered for the first time. The events of last night were finally sinking in, and she could not get those red eyes out of her mind. Though deep blue optics kept taking over. She was grateful for that. Gabby stood there for a moment and wondered what would happen next with her. Was she safe? Would Barricade come after her? She knew Lennox had said they would be in contact, but how long would that be?

Her thoughts racing, she didn't realize Bee had said something. "What was that Bee?"

"I said, you need not worry yourself, you are safe."

With that Gabby said she would be out later to check on him, and she needed to lie down for a while.

Gabby walked back into the house, and got her coffee and her laptop, plopped down on the sofa, and tried not to think about the pain.

Sometime during the morning, Gabby had laughed at how the local news screwed up the whole story about Barricade and Optimus. She rolled her eyes. Never trust the media, she thought.

Then she dozed off, and was suddenly awakened by a knock at her door. Who the hell could that be?

She groaned and cursed the person at her door. Now was not the time for a salesperson. Then she hesitated answering it, what if it was Barricade? Shaking a little she looked out the side window, and saw a young man standing at the door. He waived to her hesitantly when he spotted her. Relief set into Gabby when she spotted Bee still in the driveway. It was definitely someone selling something.

She opened the door slightly, and pursed her lips for a moment. "Can I help you?"

The young man couldn't have been more than 19-20 at the most. He had short light brown hair, a slight goatee. Peach fuzz, Gabby snickered to herself. His T-shirt was a bright yellow, and his jeans were black with black sneakers. He kind of reminded her of…..No effing way! _Don't be a dumbass. _

"If you're selling something I am not interested right now," she said almost closing the door.

The young guy shook his head, and put his hand in the door. Gabby was shocked, she almost screamed for Bee to transform, but figured he could see what was going on. "No, wait," he said.

She was madder than anything, and said, "Listen, I have a lot of fire power here, so I would highly suggest you take a walk. Right now." She did too, besides Bee; she owned several guns from her dad.

"Gabby…."

Gabby narrowed her eyes, and was slightly annoyed with Bee for not stepping in yet. She was not a damsel in distress type, but damn, he could help her out. "How do you know my name?"

Her glock was in a little stand next to the door. She slowly started to reach for it. The guy saw what she was doing and took a deep breath. "Gabby, please calm down. Take a look at me. You will know who I am."

Either this guy was out of his mind or he knew her somehow. Then she narrowed her eyes again. She recognized the voice, and had noticed the British accent. She looked at the young guy again. Wait….no….that's…that's impossible!

The young me saw the realization on her face, and smiled brightly. He looked over at Bee and the song "Daydream Believer" came on again.

Gabby's mouth dropped. "H-How?!"

"See, I told you." The music stopped. "We can become human holoforms," he said proudly.

Gabby was still shocked. He looked as solid as her. He really was young as she first guessed. She still had her doubts though. She lifted her chin, and said, "Prove that you're Bumble Bee." Because, if he wasn't she going to shoot his ass, Bumble Bee or not.

The human Bee form sighed loudly, and rolled his eyes. He turned and walked to Bumble Bee the car, mumbling something about a Sam doing the same thing.

With that Gabby could not believe her eyes. The human Bee, disappeared into the car. She meant he melded into it. It was the most wicked thing she ever saw in her life. With that Bee started his engine, and said, "Do you believe me now?"

Gabby closed and opened her mouth with shock, and stepped outside ignoring her pain. "Damn, I never..wow…..I mean." She closed her mouth finally, and blushed. She had so many questions about that form, but couldn't get the words out.

With that Human Bee reappeared, and was grinning form ear to ear. Gabby scowled at him. He laughed even more.

With that, Gabby asked. "So, why are you in this form now?"

Bee suddenly remembered his message from Optimus. "Oh yeah, the military is on it's way here to meet with you, and Optimus will be here too. He will be in human form as well, so he didn't want you to worry."

Oh so now, he's worried what she will think, Gabby thought sarcastically.

Gabby kind of rolled her eyes. "That is fast, I wasn't expecting them for a few days at least."

Bee winked at her, and said, "Apparently, Ms. Ryan, they have an offer you can't refuse."

Whew! Done No. 2! YAY! Anyway, I want to thank my reviewers so far, and the ones who subscribed. You guys are my motivation. It is most appreciated. So, Bumble Bee will take a little more background after this, as Optimus and Gabby get closer, besides I am not capturing Bee the way I wanted to, but it will have to do. I just didn't want to jump right into the love story. I should be able to get about 3 more chapters in by the end of the week, and I am being more vigilant with my editing.


	3. Chapter 3

_Here you go! Enjoy! Thanks so much for the reviews. You guys are awesome! _

_I do not own anything from Transformers. _

Gabby tried to rush around as best she could to get dressed. She didn't bother drying her hair smooth, so she just put it up in a loose bun, which resulted in a lot of cursing from the pain. She figured the meeting would be about protection and maybe some chitchat about other things, so she just slipped on jeans and a black T-shirt.

Bee had insisted on waiting outside while she did her personal things, even though she said it was fine for him to stay in the house. She was still fascinated by his holoform. What an amazing piece of technology. She would have to ask him how they did that. She was practically salivating to find out.

Gabby came back out to her living room, and sat down. Groaning again. Bee came back in and gave her a sympathetic look. Gabby looked around a little embarrassed about how the house looked. She was remodeling, but still the place looked like a Decepticon was here. She laughed to herself at that thought. _God, I am comparing things to robots now, please help me. _

Her and Bee spoke some while they waited. He talked about Cybertron a little to her, and Gabby was enthralled the whole time. She also found out they were made of trilithium steel. Gabby had never in her life heard of that. It obviously still could rust if given the right environment, but she thought of regular Earth steel, which is iron and carbon based. Though she figured they had to be some type of advanced galvanized steel. _I am such a nerd._

She was still trying to do the calculations in her head, when the doorbell rang. CO2? No way! It had to be a completely different chemical makeup, and one that humans can't even fathom.

Gabby came out of her thoughts and went to answer the door. Bee stood up behind her. Gabby could see a couple of military vehicles parked around in front of the house. She then spotted the semi, and the Hummer rescue vehicle. Her heart started pounding at the thought of Optimus Prime being here. She wondered if he would scold her again. This time she would be more mentally prepared, she thought defiantly. Something else caught her eye. There was an unmarked black Chevy Tahoe there as well. She wondered if that was another autobot. She was kind of happy to see Ratchet here; maybe he could help her neck heal a little faster. _Impatient, I know._

She opened the door and saw that 5 men were standing there. The first was Lennox, the second was an African American man, very muscular, and tall. He was also bald, but his head was covered by military garb. Lennox had on a similar uniform. The third man was shorter than Lennox and the black man. However, she could tell he was really high rank. He had gray hair, he was clean-shaven, and wore an air of authority about him, and Gabby guessed about mid to late fifties. She could have sworn she had seen him somewhere before.

Then there were the two men in civilian clothing. One was about 6ft 2 with graying brown hair, and a slight mustache. Well built, and had on brown khakis with a white doctor's coat, and a yellow shirt underneath. Those blue eyes wow! _That had to be Ratchet._ The other man was tall! About 6 ft 5 with dark brown hair, and a full goatee, and wore a pair of dark blue jeans, and a lighter blue T-shirt. Also, well built. _My God he was gorgeous. Gabrielle….._

Gabby's heart started pounding again. It seemed like ages when they made eye contact and stared at each other. Those eyes. They just glowed. Gabby felt like she was not going to be able to catch her breathe. _Calm down!_ He stared right back at her, and she felt this electricity course through her body. She felt her face blush. He seemed to scowl a little, and heard Lennox clear his throat, which made Gabby come back to reality. She felt like such an idiot. Ratchet seemed to find the situation funny, and turned away clearing his throat. She suddenly wanted to punch his human form.

Finally, the shorter man spoke up. "Are you Ms. Gabrielle Jane Ryan? Daughter of Sergeant Major William Theodore Ryan of the 253rd Battalion last commanded out of Fort Dix?"

Gabby straightened up. Cursing herself, and her damn neck pain. "Yes, sir."

The man nodded, and said, "Ms. Ryan, we would like to speak to you about the incident that took place last night, and speak to you about another offer."

Gabby frowned a little. An offer? She remembered Bee saying something about that, but ignored it. She thought she heard Optimus growl a little. For now, she would ignore it. Well, maybe….

The man spoke again, "I am General Glenn Morshower, ma'am. I am the Joints Chief of Staff, and I make the final decisions in NEST Command."

Gabby could not believe her ears. She knew him! She actually had the Joints Chief of Staff standing in her doorway. What the hell did she do to deserve this? Was she going to be charged for treason or something? All these thoughts ran through her head, and the black man cleared his throat. It was obvious they were getting uncomfortable standing there.

"Forgive me. This is not what I was expecting. Please, come in," she said. She turned wide-eyed at Bee who gave her a reassuring smile, but Gabby didn't feel so reassured.

Her hands shook as she turned again as the men walked into the house one by one. Ratchet smiled at her, but it was Optimus who had the serious look on his face. She was about to get lost in those eyes again, when Morshower spoke up.

"Ms. Ryan, you already know Lennox, and this is the autobots in their humans forms. This is Chief Master Sergeant Robert Epps, second in command to NEST."

Gabby shook his hand, and he gave her a big smile, sensing her nervousness. Boy, he was handsome.

Gabby sighed a little, still trying to calm down. "Excuse my mess, I am renovating this house. Please, make yourself comfortable. Can I get anyone something to drink?"

She knew her voice was shaking a little. _Stop!_ But, the Joint Chief of Staff was in her living room. Jeez!

Gabby tried to ignore her pain, as she went to get some of her dining room chairs, since she did not have enough seating for all of them. She only had her recliner and her sofa.

Just then Lennox spoke up. "Please, Ms. Ryan. Sit down; we know you must be hurting this morning. We can help ourselves."

Lennox offered her the recliner. Gabby was actually grateful, and sat down. Morshower and Lennox sat down on the sofa, and Epps went to get something to drink. "Epps really?" Lennox sighed.

Epps scoffed, "What? I'm thirsty."

Gabby told him where the glasses were, and laughed at Morshower and Lennox looking at each other rolling their eyes. Epps came back out, and sat down. He took one of her Sunkist Orange Sodas. Gabby knew soda wasn't healthy, but she was sucker for those things. He must be too, because he was grinning widely.

She noticed Bee, Optimus, and Ratchet still standing. Optimus was behind her, and she could feel his eyes staring into her back. Which made her a little uncomfortable, and her chest slightly constrict. She wished he would stop doing that!

"Ms. Ryan, I am going to get straight to the point," Morshower started. Oh good! Gabby hated beating around the bush.

"Ratchet, there, passed me your information last night. I am in town for inspections right now at the current NEST Base here in Chicago as it is being re-built."

He quieted for a moment as Lennox handed him a briefcase. He opened it and took out some paperwork. Looking it over, Gabby felt nervous again at the sudden quiet. She was glad when he spoke again.

"We have already run a background check on you, and see you graduated with Honors with a Masters in Engineering from the Rutgers University."

He looked over them again. "With a minor in Chemistry." He looked up at her. "Quite an accomplishment."

Gabby sat there and wondered what Ratchet was doing with her information, and why they were talking about it.

"Thank you for the compliment," she said, but still completely confused.

Morshower continued, "No criminal history, no conflicts of interest. You moved out here and started working for TRC Engineering almost a year ago, correct?"

Gabby nodded getting more and more nervous about where this was leading. "Yes," was all she could muster, and it came out more of a squeak! _Godammit!_

Lennox flashed her another reassuring smile, but Gabby could still feel blue eyes boring into her back. She also heard Optimus shift on his feet a couple of times.

Morshower finally sensed her nervousness. He lowered the papers. "Ms. Ryan, please relax. You are not in any trouble. I do not approve of a civilians getting involved in Autobot affairs, I have to admire your brave decision, although, it could have been costly. I do know your father personally, so I can see where you got that from." Then he smiled.

Gabby relaxed a little, especially him talking about her dad. "How do you know my father, sir?"

He waived his hand a little. "We served in Kuwait together. You could not have been more than 7 or 8 at the time. I never understood why he didn't move further into the ranks, but we all make choices. I remember him telling me he was peeved at your brother for going into the Navy. I also met your mother a few times, very nice lady."

Both Epps and Lennox snickered. Gabby laughed out loud. That was always the joke in the family. Her dad and Michael went at each other for hours over it. "Yep! I don't think Dad ever really forgave him till Michael's daughter was born." She smiled brightly at the memory.

Morshower got serious again. "Ok, Ms. Ryan, Ratchet had sold your knowledge to me, and said that we need your help. We are working on a very important project with the Autobots which Ratchet is head of. It is highly classified, so I have already gotten you clearance. If the Decepticons find out, then it could begin a new war, and frankly, that is the last thing we need now."

Were they offering her a job? How in the hell could she, a lowly engineer, help them? Gabby looked around, and seen them smiling at her. She turned and looked at Optimus who was not smiling, but held a steady gaze. There go those butterflies again!

Gabby couldn't help it, she laughed sarcastically. "Me? How can I help you? I am barely five years out of college. Surely, you guys have more qualified personnel in the ranks who have been doing this longer than me."

Ratchet then spoke up, and ignored Optimus's protest. "Actually, Ms. Ryan, when I was checking your background, you had won awards for almost creating a dynamo. We, as autobots, are dynamos in an Earth sense."

"Self-sustaining mechanisms," She finished. "But, I had failed to follow through, and the project stopped because, I could not keep the engines running."

Ratchet looked her over. "Are you not proud of that?"

"Well, I didn't succeed to keep it running, but yes, I am proud of it."

"You see Ms. Ryan, most of the people that had been sent to me were for this project were still stuck in the stone age of fossil fuels, and I need a forward thinker for beyond oil, coal, etc."

Gabby looked down, and up again when Morshower spoke. "Ok, you two are confusing me. You can continue this later, but Ms. Ryan we will need you to accept this offer on paper. Just a word of warning, this will be long hours, and will take a lot of commitment. However, I have guaranteed you weekends off, and vacation time pretty quick after a few months. Is there anything that would keep you from doing this job?"

Gabby thought for a moment. This would be a chance of a lifetime that anyone would jump on. However, she had her doubts. "All I ask is not to stay on base, I know how base living is. Besides, I am working on this house and would like to finish it."

Morshower nodded in agreement. "Done. You will have full protection from here on out as well."

"Protection?"

"You will have a guardian with you at all times," Optimus finally spoke up, and walked over to switch positions so he was diagonal to her.

Gabby shook her head. "Actually, I don't think that will be necessary, will it? I do have a car of my own."

Morshower spoke up again, "Yes, ma'am it will. This is a highly sensitive project and that was my next point. We have to protect those that have this kind of knowledge."

Gabby was starting to get curious as too what this project was now.

"By the way, your car was totaled last night. It will be fully paid for."

Gabby groaned. She loved that car.

"So what is your answer?" Morshower asked.

"You need an answer now?"

"Yes."

Gabby didn't give it another thought. "Yes, I will join your team." The whole time she was looking at Optimus, and he gave no expression with her answer.

"Great. Just sign these," Morshower said handing her a stack of papers.

As Gabby was signing the group started small talk. Gabby was curious, "So, when do I start?"

"Next Monday. I know you need time to heal. Also, we have informed your position at TRC will be terminated starting today."

"So, you knew I would say yes."

Lennox shrugged, "It could have been reversed if you didn't."

After all the paperwork was signed, and pay was agreed upon, which had Gabby smiling brightly, she could finally get her roof done, she finally asked, " So, now what is the project?"

Ratchet stepped forward. "We are working on resurrecting our fellow autobots that we lost. We are starting from scratch."

Optimus stood and watched his fellow autobots leave, along with the humans leave Gabby's house.

He had volunteered to stay with her, unless he was needed and then he would send Bee back. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to be her guardian, and despite his better judgment he stayed.

He had seen Gabby huff when he volunteered, but she kept quiet. They all said their goodbyes, and Lennox and Epps took that opportunity to warn her about Mearing and Galloway. They said, they would show her how to deal with them when she started.

Gabby closed the door behind her, and only slightly glanced at Optimus. He was currently standing at the window adjusting the semi in the driveway. The silence in the house was deafening, and the tension could be cut like a knife.

Gabby took a seat at her kitchen table and started typing here and there on her laptop.

"So, I guess there will be silence." He started.

Gabby glanced at him. "I guess so."

"What are you doing?" Stubborn woman.

"Ordering a pizza, I obviously can't do any grocery shopping so I have to improvise."

"I could have taken you."

"I know."

"Then why won't you let me?"

Gabby finally looked up at him. " Well because my neck hurts, I'm tired, and I don't want to be a bother again."

"That was different."

Gabby's eyes flashed, and she stood up. She walked or hobbled over to Optimus. She finally realized that was at least a head smaller than him, and she was 5ft 8.

"If you are going to be nasty to me from now on, let's get it out into the open now, at least we know where we will stand."

Optimus had to admit he was kind of shocked at her outburst.

"I am not being nasty to you at all. What you did was foolish. Yes, it did land you a job, but I don't have the resources to protect every human who decides to pull that kind of stunt."

"So, I'm a burden? Is that it?"

Optimus sighed. Gabby shook her head, and said, "I have never asked for a thing from you. I don't even want anything from you at all. It was my choice, and I will deal with it. You couldn't even say thank you!"

"Listen, you have no idea what you could be up against. Your stubbornness could get you hurt or worse. I am trying to help you."

Gabby pursed her lips. "By being so fucking mean to me?"

Optimus scoffed. "Is that language really necessary?"

"You're not my mother."

"That was childish."

"You took me to that level."

"Stop blaming me!"

"Then stop treating me like an insolent child!"

Optimus was so exasperated, that he couldn't help but raise his voice. He knew better, he was a Prime, but her stubbornness was getting to him. He looked down into her big brown eyes, and could see the tears starting to well up. Immediately, he felt really guilty. He hated to see a woman cry; even when the femmes were back on Cybertron doing that.

He could see her start to shake a little. Optimus took a deep breath. "I will take my leave, and go recharge. Hopefully, when we are both calmer we can work this out, and come to a mutual agreement."

A tear fell from her eye, and he suddenly wanted to wipe it away, and take her in his arms. He was surprised at the reaction, but did not dare attempt it. He didn't know what it was about this human female that made him have such strong reactions, but he had made a promise to himself that he would never, ever get too close to one. It would be heartache or sparkache for both.

"Ok," Gabby said quietly, bitterly wiping away another tear.

They stared for a moment longer, and Optimus finally turned and walked out the door.

_OOOh a fight. =( I know it is pretty far-fetched to bring Ironhide and Jazz back, but hey, it happened in ROTF with Optimus himself didn't it? It will get much better between them I promise, and the story will really start moving now. Optimus will start letting go of his prejudices per se and Gabby will be more open to why he was angry with her. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Gabby woke up feeling much better. Ratchet had indeed given her some slightly stronger pain medications, and they were working. She felt pretty good despite the argument with Optimus the night before. She cursed herself for crying like a little girl in front of him. She hated the strong feelings she had when he was around. She felt almost vulnerable under his steady gaze, and those gorgeous blue eyes. She had to giggle a little when the pizza boy showed up last night to deliver her food. He kept eyeing the Optimus in the driveway, and gave her funny looks the whole time. Yeah, I guess I would be weirded out too if I spotted this huge semi, who happened to be the autobots leader, in the driveway of a small Victorian house. If only the pizza boy knew there was more than meets the eye.

Gabby had taken the chance and read over her security clearance. Even though she would not be starting till the following week, she wanted to know what she could say to her family, and what she couldn't, since neither her dad nor Michael were active military anymore.

Morshower did tell her she was able to tell them she would be working with the Autobots, but not to say anymore than that. Gabby wasn't used to keep such secrets, so this would be a new thought process to her.

She first called her brother, and talked to the family through Skype. Her niece Brittany giggled, and ran around the whole time. She was being hyper this morning. Lisa, her sister-in-law, looked haggard already. The couple thought it was really cool what she would be doing, and this opportunity for Gabby. Michael was 4 years older than Gabby, and protective of his little sister. They knew what Gabby had been through career wise, and were happy things were getting better. Though Gabby was nervous as hell about it.

"Just make sure you don't get squished by them," Michael said laughing.

Gabby almost spit out her coffee at the irony of his statement. She obviously couldn't tell them about Friday night. It still played over and over in her head like broken record. She knew he was wondering about how she landed this gig, but he knew better than to question it. As he was former military himself, and had many secrets of his own.

Then she spoke with her parents on her iPhone. Her dad was really proud of her, but her mom had her doubts about the robots.

"Gabby, are you sure it is safe?" She asked.

"Yes, mom. I promise you, it is fine."

Gabby sighed thinking back to the conversation, as she got dressed. It was surprisingly warm today for the Chicago area in early spring, and since she was feeling better then she would go pull out some weeds from the garden that wrapped around the house. She would take the time off this week to finally do the bedroom.

She did dread going outside though, because of this big semi, and the man who was it's holoform. She knew she would have to face him eventually, and put it off long enough. He was her "guardian" after all, so she would try to at least be cordial to him. She had stayed awake last night, and not because of their argument so much as she could not get his holoform out of her head. Butterflies flew around her stomach every time she thought of those eyes, and the thick dark hair, and his rugged slightly scared face. The muscles rippling under his form fitting T-shirt. _Knock it off! _

She would eventually have to give in to go to the store with him.

Putting on a white T-shirt and blue jean shorts, her hair pulled back into a ponytail, Gabby stepped outside. Gabby breathed in the warm spring air. The sweet smell of blooming flowers filled her nostrils. Thank God, she took an allergy pill. Ha ha.

Looking over at Optimus, he sat quietly. She didn't know if he slept as in recharge or if he was always awake, waiting, watching.

Optimus was speaking with Sideswipe through the commlink when he saw Gabby come of out of the house. He couldn't help it; he got distracted from the conversation, when she appeared. Sideswipe was complaining about the twins again. So what's new? He thought sarcastically. Ironhide had always kept those two under control better than any of the other autobots.

With Sideswipe's voice in the background, Optimus observed her for a moment. Her blonde hair was shining in the sun, tied back in what humans called a ponytail. She had on cut off jean shorts that weren't too long or too short. He could see she did keep in shape as her arms were just slightly muscular, and so were her legs. As he was scanning her house last night, careful not to see anything more than he should, he did observe the human bicycle in the small garage, and some weights. He had observed the soldiers on the base use these human contraptions many times, and now the autobots did the same when in holoform when it was quiet, or they were bored.

One thing he observed about the home that made him frown, was the roof. It was full of leaks, and after scanning Google he learned how to remedy the situation. He decided to offer to help her to fix it. He was confused as to why she would want such an old place like this with all the wear and tear, but humans did strange things sometimes. He did have to admit she did a nice job on her kitchen so far.

He had also heard her singing to herself last night. He had amplified her voice to listen for a few moments. No wonder she was an engineer, he chuckled to himself, but she seemed to be enjoying herself so who was he to judge.

"Optimus?"

Nothing.

"Optimus!?"

Optimus was so distracted by Gabby that he forgot about Sideswipe on the commlink. In fact, it had startled him so much, that his engine came on-line, which in turn startled her._ Damn_, he growled lowly.

Optimus sighed. "Sides…"

"Optimus, you need to come back to base. I am going to shoot out their sparks!" He growled. Optimus could hear the twins laughing in the background.

Optimus sighed again. Big robots acting like little sparklings. "Sides, I will not be back till next week unless we have an emergency, so just please try to ignore them till then. You also need to be vigilant with energon readings, because we need to figure out why Barricade is in the area again."

While Sideswipe was continued to complain about the twins deflating his tires while he was in stasis, Optimus took the opportunity to apologize to Gabby.

"Good Morning, Gabby"

"Good Morning, Optimus. Is everything ok?" She was talking about his engine revving up. There was still tension in her voice, but at least she asked. That was progress.

"Yes, and I apologize for that. I will be done shortly speaking with Base."

She smiled at that, and knew he meant no danger. Optimus felt somewhat relieved at her smile. She had such a pretty smile. _You are a Prime, you need to stop noticing these things_, he reminded himself.

He watched as she walked over to her garden and started pulling some weeds from the ground.

"Optimus, can't you send Bee back out to her?" Sides whined.

Now Optimus was annoyed. "No, and you need to handle this on your own, don't go running to Ratchet either as he is busy. Just do me a favor, and please do not kill them while I am gone."

Before Sideswipe could protest any further, Optimus disabled his commlink to him. He would deal with the twins when he returned, until then the rest of them would have to endure their pranks. At least the twins knew better than to mess with Ratchet right now.

Gabby had been surprised when Optimus's engine came on-line. She thought first that he wanted another argument, and then thought there might be some danger. He seemed to try to relax immediately, so it was probably a minor issue at NEST base, so Gabby's nerves calmed down.

She still could not understand why he volunteered to guard her when he was probably needed there more. Oh well. She shrugged and went to clean up her garden a little. It seemed the tension between them had relaxed a little, and Gabby was able to concentrate on her chores better.

She was kind of disappointed that she would not be able to plant a pretty garden this year as the house had to come first. However, she would try to keep it neat and clean as best she could. She bent down to get a stubborn weed, and realized she pulled the bad muscle in her neck again. She sat back on her knees rubbing the bad spot, when she heard footsteps approach.

"Would you like some help?"

Gabby sucked in her breath, and didn't, couldn't look up at Optimus's holoform. Her chest constricted, the butterflies flew around her stomach. She cursed herself for having this kind of reaction to him, again.

Optimus bent down, and became eye level with her. Gabby turned, and blushed. Those eyes again, ugh, they would be the death of her, if Barricade didn't get to her first. Gabby looked away quickly trying to hide her blush, and her feelings. She dated a lot of men in her life, and was even engaged for a while, but never had she had such a strong reaction to someone as she did to Optimus Prime, an alien. It was almost comical.

"Gabby?"

"Hmm?"

Optimus shifted. "Please, look at me."

Gabby slowly turned and looked into his eyes. He held a steady gaze to her. The emotions were so potent that she thought she forgot to breathe at that moment.

Then he smiled, and said, "Thank you."

Suddenly confused, Gabby jerked back from him. "For what?"

That came out barely a whisper. _Ugh! Have some control!_

Optimus smiled even brighter. Gabby could feel the unspoken words between them. Yet, she was also content with it. "For helping me the other night," he finished. His voice was so deep it made her heart flutter.

She couldn't help herself, her eyes narrowed slightly. She didn't want to doubt his sincerity, but her stubbornness came to pass again. "Are you being serious?"

He looked like he was thinking for a moment at the right words to say. "I will never approve of what you did. I wish you could only know that I would never, ever let a human put him or herself in danger because of me or the other autobots. We did almost lose a friend once who really did save me, and after I found out, it was a promise to not let that happen again."

"But….."

Optimus stopped her. "Gabby, I have lost many friends and family. Not just here, but on our home planet as well. I just want you to understand that after Chicago and other attacks on this planet even one human loss to the Decepticons is getting too much."

"You were very brave to do what you did for me. You didn't even know me. I still wish you had run, but I can't change that now. However, I know that you will be an asset to Ratchet and the rest of us. So, with that I want to say thank you. Fate, it is so hard to know when it will play a hand in this universe, but our fates are now intertwined, so I want us to come to peace with that. Do you think that we can do that?"

Gabby understood what he was saying, and though there was still that little twinge in her that wanted to protest she realized that it would not get her anywhere anymore. The alien er autobot had so much burdening him that she knew it would be just stupid and childish to argue her point anymore. She couldn't imagine what he has been through. Living on a strange planet not really welcomed by everyone, and yet still trying his damndest to protect it from an enemy that just will not give up trying to defeat the good ones, and enslaving the human race.

She took a deep breath. She knew her father had seen many things in his career, but it probably couldn't even compare to the Autobots. She knew Michael was never the same after Iraq, yet they didn't carry the double burden this robot did. She wasn't downplaying what Michael and her dad had been through, but this was different.

Gabby suddenly wanted to cry. Cry for these Autobots, their burdens, and the loss of their home planet. Optimus saw the emotions playing on her face, and asked, "Are you alright?"

Gabby laughed a little. "Yes, I'm sorry too. I am stubborn, and I will be the first to admit that. I do want us to be friends, and hope we can do that starting now."

Optimus smiled back at her. "Well, you are stubborn. You are still injured and insisting on doing physical labor."

Gabby laughed out loud this time. "Yeah, I guess you're right, but I was kind of bored."

Optimus looked around. "Well, if you feel up to it, I will take you to do your shopping. I have heard from my human friends women like that."

Gabby giggled, shaking her head. "Not all of us women here on Earth are like that Optimus. I hate going shopping for food, but I like to cook. I wish the food would magically appear sometimes. I don't wear makeup, and clothes shopping is a pain in the ass."

Both of them started laughing hard. So, Gabby said, "I do need to go. Give me about an hour?"

Optimus smiled brightly. "Sure thing."

So off to the store they went. Optimus stayed in his holoform the whole time as to not give away anything to the casual bystander. Gabby enjoyed the light conversation that had developed between them. There was still a light tension, but that was fading.

She felt so weird riding in the big semi, but as Bee's Camaro there was not a scratch or damage anywhere inside the cab. She also panicked a couple of times when Optimus was not "watching" the road, and to her chagrin he laughed at her over it. He said it took Lennox and the others a while to get used to that as well.

He had insisted on going into the store with her. As she shopped there would be moments of disgust on his face at some products, especially in the personal feminine aisle.

He stood there holding a box of Kotex, obviously computing what they did for women. Women walked by giving him looks, and men would walk by shooting him sympathetic ones. Gabby giggled hysterically at him.

"What's so funny?"

"You!"

Gabby walked up to him, and took the box out of his hand, and placed it back on the shelf. Optimus shook his head, and said, "As Ironhide always said, 'I will never understand carbon based life forms.'"

Gabby pursed her lips. "That is completely natural for a female human. It determines if she can bear children or not."

Optimus nodded still looking disgusted. Gabby rolled her eyes. Optimus stared at her. She couldn't determine if he was still disgusted or something else. It seemed like ages as they stood there. She was completely lost in those glowing blue eyes.

Finally, Optimus broke the silence. "Are you done?"

Gabby smiled. "Yes."

"Good, I do not think I could do this much longer."

"You never leave base much do you?"

Optimus shrugged. "We do, but never had a reason to go into these places. Are you ready?"

Gabby could tell he was really uncomfortable which made her giggle again. "Come on, let's go."

_Sorry if this chapter was kind of boring. I wanted to resolve some issues between them, and make it a little light hearted, but keep some tension. Next chapter will get juicier as Gabby starts her job on base. She will have to deal with Charlotte Mearing AND Galloway. There will be trouble, and drama. =)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Uh oh. Here we go! Please continue to review. I am loving those!_

The next week went by pretty quiet. Optimus had helped Gabby paint her bedroom finally. He had insisted on moving her furniture on his own. He was strong, and practically threw the bed out the window when he lifted it up. Gabby could only stand there in shock. They had also bought Gabby her own car. She had decided on a new Ford Escape. Optimus said he thought he hated car dealers, and really knew he did after she got the new car. Slimy humans, he commented.

There were a couple of days that Optimus was gone. He finally had to go to the base and deal with some trouble he said the twin Autobots were creating. It got to the point where Lennox called him about it. So, she would stay protected, he had sent Bee out to her again. She had been happy to see Bee again. They joked around the whole time Bee was there.

Now, here she was standing in NEST Base. The place was HUGE. She guessed it had to be to give the Autobots enough room. The place was bustling with activity. Soldiers moved everywhere for one thing or another. There were 2 levels, where soldiers were working on the upper levels and to come eye to eye with the Autobots in case they needed to speak to them. She could see offices to the side of the base. She could also see a door to the right of her. It was a big iron door, and Gabby wondered what that room was for. There was a smaller door inside it, she guessed so humans could go in and out too.

Gabby's heart pounded in her chest as she waited for Lennox to come fetch her. Apparently, the Director Mearing and Liaison Galloway wanted to meet with her in private first. She felt so small in this place, and just wanted to run back to her small life in the small firm of her previous job. She had visited bases before, but always with her family, and never ones this big!

She watched in awe as Optimus transformed into his robot mode, as he called it. She couldn't help but smile at that. She liked him that way as much as his holoform.

_Oh my God. Stop that! _She couldn't help but blush when he gazed down at her. She looked away quickly, and spotted the other autobots in their bipedal modes. Optimus said he would formally introduce all of them later.

Suddenly, Lennox called out to her. Gabby turned and waived to him and Epps.

He walked up smiling, and Epps doing the same. Gabby smiled back relaxing a little.

They shook her hand, and said welcoming greetings to her.

"So, are you ready to get to work?" Lennox asked grinning.

"Sure am."

"Awesome, but first things first. We have a meeting with the Directors. Ratchet is already in the office waiting on us."

Lennox suddenly got serious giving Optimus a look that Gabby couldn't interpret, Optimus gazed at him. He looked at Gabby again saying, "I must warn you about these two. General Morshower approved you basically under their noses, and they are not happy campers."

"When are they?" Epps scoffed.

Lennox shot him a look again. "He is right. They are always miserable. How they will eventually react to you, I am not sure, but I know you can hold your own. Just do your job and keep your head down."

"I understand." Gabby said a little wide-eyed, but determined. She was here to help the Autobots get back on their feet, and she would do the best she could to succeed at that.

Lennox put his hand on her shoulder. "I know you will be fine." He winked at her. "You did ram a Decepticon after all."

Gabby thought she heard Optimus snort or something, but smiled anyway.

"Ready?"

She caught that Lennox shot Optimus a "she will be just fine," look. She looked back at Optimus as she walked away. His gaze was reassuring in a way. Taking a deep breath, Gabby walked with them to an office up a bunch of stairs.

They came to the office, and Lennox knocked. A very pretty Asian woman in a black business suit, glasses, and short black hair opened the door. Lennox introduced Gabby to her. Her name was something. Gabby suddenly forgot it.

The aide did not say much to Gabby. She moved to let them into the office. There sitting at the desk was another blonde woman about mid-fifties. She also wore a conservative black suit, and her hair was pulled back in a half ponytail. Her coke bottle glasses low on her nose. She did not look like a happy person, Gabby thought warily. Standing next to her was a pale little man, with wire glasses, graying dark hair, and a dressed in a dark blue business suit. He looked up and gave Gabby a frown immediately. Gabby was kind of taken back at the attitude right away. She knew he was a bureaucratic bookworm, and she never liked those people. Gabby had a feeling they would butt heads sooner or later. At least the woman in charge gave her a half smile.

Gabby realized Ratchet was in his holoform and sitting in a chair to the right. He stood, and smiled brightly at her. Gabby still felt the air was heavy in the office from something. Probably her, she thought sarcastically.

Gabby, Lennox, and Epps stepped into the office. The woman stood, and said, "Ms. Ryan, I am Director of National Intelligence Charlotte Mearing. I am in charge of overseeing all operations on all NEST bases in the United States and abroad."

Gabby took her outstretched hand and shook it. "A pleasure." The woman had a monster grip for someone so small. She was short too, at least 5 ft 2. Gabby actually towered over her.

She turned to the man beside her. "This is National Security Advisor Theodore Galloway. He is the liaison between the bases and the President. He reports all activities to the President as well."

Galloway did shake her hand, but did not say anything in greeting. His shake was weak and cold. Gabby wanted to roll her eyes, but stayed strong. She did lift her chin in a little defiance, and it did not get past him, as he raised an eyebrow at her.

Director Mearing referred to Ratchet. "You have already met Ratchet our Chief Medical Officer Autobot, and of course your new project manager."

She turned to Ratchet, and smiled. He smiled back to her, and shook her hand. "Glad you are here."

"Thanks," she said.

Galloway cleared his throat. "Let's get started." He looked over at Epps. "Epps, I think we can handle it from here."

Well, there was clearly no love lost between those two. Gabby felt somewhat uncomfortable with the situation, but tried to ignore it. Gabby heard Epps leave, cursing under his breathe. She thought she heard "asshole" or something to that effect. Gabby couldn't help but smirk.

Mearing pointed at the chair, and said, "Please have a seat."

After they all settled in, Mearing started speaking. "You do realize why you are here, correct?"

"Yes."

"Ok, well, I will be frank and say that I am none too happy that Morshower hired you under our noses," she said pointing to herself and Galloway who was giving Gabby a hostile stare. "I am not big on non-seasoned civilians working on projects like this. Ratchet has been sitting here convincing me why you are too stay."

Ratchet let out a long breath. Gabby was getting more and more nervous by the moment. Maybe, she should just leave and ask for her old job back. It was obvious that she was unwanted here.

Mearing continued without hesitation. "So, I am putting you on a probation period of 6 months. After that we will determine your future here."

Gabby couldn't help but let out a shaky breath. At least she still had a job. She could feel Ratchet's gaze on her. She could feel he was trying to give her strength. "So, what does that mean?" She asked.

"Well, to be honest, if you screw up within that time period you're fired."

Gabby laughed bitterly. Wow, what a way to start off a new job. Standing by her convictions, she said, "Well, I don't expect to disappoint you or anyone here."

Mearing nodded. Galloway finally spoke up, "Ms. Ryan, we don't approve of getting jobs like this through personal family connections."

Gabby couldn't help it, she scoffed loudly at them. Two sets of eyebrows shot up at her. "Do you mean because my father knows General Morshower personally I got this job?"

Galloway's eyes narrowed at her. "That is exactly what we're saying."

Gabby could not believe her ears, and felt the anger growing in her. "Well, I thought that's how the government worked. You have connections whether personal or professional and that's how you moved up in the ranks. Isn't that true for the current administration and lower, Director?"

The silence was deafening for a moment. Lennox couldn't help himself; he burst out laughing, and heard Ratchet join in. If he didn't love Sarah with all his heart and soul, he would fall for Gabby in a heartbeat. This woman had guts for a civilian, and she probably said what most voters think all the time.

"I will not tolerate that kind of insubordination already, Ms. Ryan," Galloway said lowering his voice.

Gabby met his gaze, and said, "And, I will not tolerate that I was picked because I was a favorite or a friend. I am here to prove my worth with my background, not to gain favors."

They angrily stared at each other for a while. Gabby would definitely not back down from this idiot.

Mearing became flustered, and said, "Ok enough!" Lennox and Ratchet quieted down. She pointed at Gabby, and said, "You have 6 months to prove yourself miss. You will be watched closely. Got it?"

Gabby lifted her chin again. "Yes, ma'am."

Lennox groaned loudly, and Ratchet rubbed his eyes. Mearing hmmphed, and said, "Don't call me ma'am. I am not a ma'am."

Confused Gabby asked sarcastically, "Ok, so what do you want me to call you? Sir?"

After they left the office. Lennox was still holding his stomach from laughing so hard. Gabby on the other hand was pissed off. She was flustered, and angry about being accused of getting favors from that jerk Galloway. What a way to start off the first day of a new job, she thought bitterly.

After she said that to Mearing, all hell broke loose in that office. Galloway wanted her fired right then and there, but Lennox and Ratchet talked him out of it. Mearing kind of sat there in shock at Gabby's comeback. She then got herself together, and told Gabby she was on thin ice already, and get the hell to work. She told Lennox to show her around base first, and then meet with Ratchet.

Lennox sensed her frustration, and slowed his laughing. "Don't worry. You will be fine now. You will hardly see them after today."

He added, "Actually, Mearing has softened since Chicago happened. It's Galloway who is still the all around prick."

Gabby nodded not saying much. She just wanted to get to work now, and get her mind off what happened.

Lennox proceeded to show her the mess hall, the other offices, the delivery bays, and other things around the base. He would introduce people here and there along the way. She could tell the news of her coming and the incident in the office of Charlotte Mearing was spreading, as people were being especially friendly towards her. She hated being the center of attention. There was no way she would remember all the names today, but knew eventually she would get them.

Lennox and Gabby finally walked by the other autobots in the bipedal modes. They all suddenly flashed their lights at her. "They all said hello," Lennox whispered.

Gabby immediately brightened at the greetings. "Hi guys!" She said waiving. She thought she heard some chuckles. "You'll be formally introduced with Ratchet," Lennox commented.

Gabby didn't pay much attention. The one she was looking for, she spotted right away. There he was in all his leadership glory sitting in a corner. Always watching, always observing the others around him, and waiting to move out at a moment's notice. Gabby felt her heart flutter in her chest. She was hoping he would be there, and he was! She wondered if she would talk to him the rest of the day. _Uh, you have a job to do, girly. _

Finally, Gabby and Lennox came to the big iron door. "Here is your office," Lennox joked looking up and down at the door. He handed her some papers with the code for the human door, and instructions. "You should have your full access badge this afternoon."

"Ok, thanks," Gabby said trying the human door.

After getting in, they walked into another huge hall. This place was even bigger than the main hall of the base. It was full of wires, tubes, huge beakers, and all kinds of tools imaginable to man. All were in order, and all in their place. Off to the left and far corner was a huge desk, the biggest Gabby had ever seen in her life. Sitting at that desk was Ratchet back in his robot mode. The lights around him were enough to give Gabby sunburn. She could see sparks coming from the desk, which looked like he was welding something.

He turned when he heard them, and his faceplates smiled. "Hello there, is the tour over? Does she still have a job with me?"

Gabby did laugh a little this time. This was a mechanical engineer's dream come true with all this equipment. Gabby had to stop herself from running to the tools and start building something already.

Lennox chuckled. "Yeah, she is still good for now. I will leave her in your capable hands, buddy."

Lennox winked at her, and turned and left. Gabby was still admiring everything when Ratchet got up and walked over to her. He kneeled and said, "Welcome." It was a warm greeting, and made Gabby blush a little.

"Thank you, Ratchet. It is my honor."

Ratchet smiled again, and stood up. He proceeded to show Gabby her desk first, and told her to decorate with whatever she wanted. There was a small laptop waiting for her along with the usual office supplies.

Gabby was looking at the desk when she turned to her left. She hadn't noticed it before, but to her left were two of the hugest gurneys she ever spotted in her life. They had to be at least 15 ft wide, and 25 ft in length. And, they both had something on them that were covered in gray tarps. She could tell one of them was smaller than the other. They did look like bodies underneath them. She cringed a little. They had to be Ironhide and the other one called Jazz. She felt a sudden sadness course through her. What was she in, a morgue?

No! She thought, she was here to bring them back, and she would do her best to help do what she was hired to do.

Ratchet followed her gaze, and said, "Yes, that is them." He turned and looked back at her. "Do not mourn them Gabby, we will work on it as hard as we can, ok?"

Gabby nodded smiling slightly. He stood up and motioned her to follow him. He walked over to the two covered Autobot bodies, and quietly removed the tarps. Gabby could not help it, she gasped at the sites.

The smaller one was a dark silver color, and was torn in two! Oh My God, she thought. Ratchet motioned her to climb the ladder up to the top of the gurney. She did so, and the first thing she noticed was his eyes as she was standing at his head. His eyes were gray and lifeless. Not like the beautiful blue she got so used to seeing. She could see a slight sadness wash over Ratchet, but he quickly hid it. "How?" She asked despite herself.

Ratchet breathed slowly. "Megatron. The Decepticon leader who is now deceased."

Gabby nodded at him.

He motioned for her to come down from that gurney, and climb the other one. The site Gabby saw next was shocking. Even though the Autobot was nothing more than a metal skeleton, she could still see pieces of rust that had ravaged his body. It was the rust that killed him, and it still clung to some pieces that were left. However, surprisingly his head was fine, and even though lifeless itself, still had his black helmet perfectly in tact.

"I have been able to strip most of the metal off of him, and stop any further rusting before I felt he was completely gone," Ratchet said quietly.

"How-How did this happen?!" She asked wanting to cry.

Ratchet looked down sadly at the body of his former friend. "Our former leader, a Prime as well. He shot him with a rust gun, as a human would call it. It contained chemicals by his own make up to eat at the trilithium steel so fast the robot could not be saved, but I was able to stop it before it hit his spark and processors."

Gabby gasped. She had heard the name Sentinal, but never knew he was a Prime like Optimus. "You mean a Prime like Optimus?"

"Yes, he switched sides for his own power and glory to try to bring Cybertron here. As you should know that about the planet appearing in your system." Ratchet shook his head in bitterness at the memory.

Gabby remembered praying hard that day. She had thought it was the apocalypse, and if she was meant to meet God, then she wanted to be front and center, no suffering for her.

Gabby nodded, and Ratchet continued. "Luckily, he even betrayed Megatron, and Megatron was able to disable him long enough so Optimus could defeat them both. Sentinal had been Optimus's mentor at one time."

Gabby gasped in shock. No wonder Optimus was as he is. His own mentor had betrayed his fellow Autobots. It was Optimus who had brought him back from the moon, Gabby remembered hearing later on. She shook her head sadly. So many burdens…. So much guilt. How horrible. She was suddenly happy Sentinal was dead.

Ratchet then walked over to another to another tarp and lifted that. There sat two beakers that were gurgling and glowing green. "Energon," Ratchet commented. "This is our human blood."

Gabby nodded. Ratchet then uncovered another set of beakers, and before Gabby was two glowing balls of blue. They were beautiful, and just like the Autobots eyes.

She could them pulsating softly in the clear liquid they were set in. "These are our sparks. The only way to bring them back is through a Prime."

"What do you mean?" She asked in awe.

Ratchet smiled slightly. "Well, once we are able to put them in the bodies again, Optimus will use his leadership one to activate them again."

Wow, she mouthed. "They are your hearts?"

"Exactly," he answered.

He then showed her the processors, that were their brains. So many parts, she thought. They were so advanced; Gabby started to doubt her abilities.

Ratchet must have been reading her mind. "Gabby, all of us have over 10,000 pieces or more."

Gabby's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. Ratchet chuckled at her reaction. "This where you come in, I need you to help me with the small pieces. I will take care of the big ones."

"Ah, I see."

She could see Ratchet getting excited. "We have been waiting on this for so long, and you crashed into Barricade at the right time."

Gabby smiled in spite of herself, and just as she was about to comment the big iron door opened. Her breath stopped, and her eyes fixed on the big blue and red Autobot walking in. He stopped when he spotted her, and they stayed like that for ages.

Ratchet smiled to himself. This femme would save his leader. He knew it, and he was going to help it along. He could feel Gabby's temperature rising, and could feel the same in Optimus. There was definitely a connection there, and Optimus seemed to light up around her, as she did around him.

"Am I interrupting anything?" He asked finally.

Gabby dropped her gaze, as Ratchet spoke up. "Of course not, Optimus. I was just showing her everything first. I was about to show her the rest of the equipment we are going to use."

With his queue, Optimus walked over to another big door, and slid it open. Gabby could not help herself, she gasped again. Inside laid the bodies of many robots, and some weapons, and other things she could not lay her finger on.

"This is what we are going to put them back together with," Optimus said.

Ratchet nodded in agreement. "Yes, but we will make them Autobot worthy first."

Optimus agreed, and watched Gabby's reaction. He could see she was brainstorming.

"Are they all trilithium steel?"

Ratchet answered, "Yes, but we may have to mix them with regular human steel. I am concerned about that, and if it will work. Ironhide and Jazz will never be the same, but at least they will be alive again. That is where I will need your chemist mind as well."

Gabby nodded again. Still getting over the shock of everything. Her brain was in overload. She had no idea if this would work, but she was more determined than ever to help them make it work. Besides, this could open up so many advances in human technology it would be unbelievable. Gabby could feel her excitement building. She was ready to get going.

_Hope you enjoyed. I know it wasn't much of a fight with Galloway and Mearing, but there will be more, and it set a tone. Also, danger is coming up as well. So, stay tuned! I am trying to get more of this story written and at least 5 more chapters by the end of the weekend. I am starting a new job a week after next, and I definitely want to a) finish this, and b) not leave you guys hanging too long. This will be finished. I promise that much. =)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_I am going to continue where I left off in Chapter 5. I want to introduce the other Autobots, and get that over with. So, the story can move forward from here. _

_I do not own Transformers; if I did it'd be a helluva ride! LOL_

_Reviews, favorites, compliments. What would I do without them? Cry! LOL You guys are wonderful. _

Ratchet had made Gabby look over plans and drawings the rest of the morning, and get to know the internal system on the laptop. Lennox also dropped off her access badge. Gabby had finally calmed down fully after her confrontation with Mearing and Galloway. It was obvious they were both control freaks, and Ratchet said they had almost come to blows with EACH OTHER a few times. If Gabby were a betting woman, she would say that Mearing would take out Galloway with a single, swift punch to the face. Actually, she would love to see that.

Optimus had gone to his own meeting with Lennox, Galloway, and Mearing. Ratchet had said that he didn't know how Optimus was able to keep the control he had around those two, but that is what made him a great leader. He also commented that Optimus would bring in the other Autobots when he was done. Gabby's thoughts drifted back to Optimus. He really was such a patient robot. Handsome, strong, and noble, all the things that would make an ideal leader for any planet. Gabby felt a blush creep up her face. She needed to stop doing that to herself. _Ugh!_

Gabby's fingers began to drift over the pad of the laptop. She was kind of bored, and hungry. It would be lunchtime soon, and she couldn't wait to eat, even though she knew mess hall food wasn't the greatest, but she was too excited to pack a lunch this morning at home.

As her fingers drifted she could have sworn the laptop shook a little. She scrunched her eyebrows. No, it can't be. Forcing herself to pay attention, she did it again. It did it again! Then it did something she never expected. It started to smoke. Gabby jumped from her seat. She looked around for a fire extinguisher. "Ratchet!"

Ratchet turned from what he was doing. "Yes?"

"The laptop is smoking," Gabby was still looking around for a fire extinguisher. Just what she needed on the first day, to burn NEST base down to the ground, and then all hell _would _break loose.

Ratchet sighed and stood up. He came over behind her. "Brains! Stop scaring the lady and introduce yourself."

To Gabby's surprise the little laptop transformed. She would never get bored with that as long as she lived. There on the desk was a small Autobot with the same bright blue eyes, and smoke coming from his head. He had little fine wirehairs moving around.

The little Autobot laughed in a deep throaty voice. "Sorry Amazon woman, I was trying to wait till Optimus got back here, but you were tickling me. You need to watch those fingers, and where they drift."

After Gabby's initial shock, she laughed at him. "Nice to meet you, Brains?"

"Yep!"

"Ok."

He extended his tiny hand, and she took it, he then grabbed it and started kissing it, speaking romantic words in French to her. Gabby couldn't help, but giggle.

"Brains!" Ratchet roared behind her, causing Gabby and Brains to jump slightly. "Excuse me, Gabby. Stop harassing the girl, and behave yourself. Optimus would not approve of that behavior."

Brains looked down ashamed, but still winked at Gabby. He then bowed to her, and said, "At your service Amazon woman, you will be working on me while we put the big guys back together."

"Well, it will be pleasure to work with you Brains."

Brains continued to wink and smile at Gabby. Little charmer or sexual harassment candidate, she thought comically, she wasn't sure which yet.

Ratchet hummphed in the background, and Gabby shook her head in amusement.

Just then the big iron door opened, and Gabby watched in awe as Optimus and the other Autobots starting piling in. Her heart fluttered seeing the big Semi park and tower over most of the others in the room. She watched as Ratchet transformed to his bipedal mode and lined up with them. Behind her Brains puffed his chest in pride at them.

What a sight it was. No matter what she did in her life, she never imagined where she would be today, and seeing such spectacular beings in front of her. They were human cars, but there was more to them than she could have ever imagine.

Gabby had to cover her eyes a little as a bunch of flashes suddenly appeared in front of her. They had all changed into their holoforms.

Optimus was the first done, and walked up to her. He smiled at her keeping his steady gaze. She smiled back shyly, and felt that familiar blush show on her face again. _Not now! _

It did not go unnoticed by Optimus, and he grinned a little at her. Gabby looked down, still willing her face to stop the blushing.

"I thought it would be easier to introduce everyone in this form. Then we can show you our robot modes."

Gabby nodded at him. No matter how much she was in awe at the rest of the Autobots there was only one who kept her eye.

A man with blonde spiky hair, of course the blue eyes, a gray T-shirt, and dark gray jeans walked to her first. He smirked when she blushed again. He was about her height. He shook her hand, and then kissed it, causing Optimus to sigh behind her.

"Gabby, this is Sideswipes. We call him Sides for short," Optimus said.

Sides smirked again, and said, "Such a pretty lady with brains. I like it."

Gabby blushed again. "Nice to meet you." With that he bowed to her, causing Gabby to giggle, and took his place back in line.

Gabby noticed two smaller robots starting to argue with each other. She could hear the others cursing them, and telling them to quiet down.

"MudFlap, Skids! Up here now," Optimus said annoyed.

Two dark hair boys that couldn't be more than sixteen stiffened and walked up to Optimus with heads down. Optimus shook his head and said, "What could you two possibly be arguing about now?"

Both looked very uncomfortable and the one called MudFlap said, "Uh Optimus, we's jus wonderin' if the girl's hair is real blonde."

Then Skids spoke up with him, "Yeah, you knows Optimus, most human females blondes ain't really blondes." With that the twins high fived each other.

A couple of the Autobots snickered. Gabby scoffed, but couldn't help but laugh. Optimus growled a little. Those two were definitely trouble with a capital T.

"That was really rude of you both. Now, introduce yourself and apologize to the lady, she is here to help us not be insulted by you two," Optimus growled.

Gabby put a hand on Optimus's arm. She hadn't realized what she did at first till she felt extreme warmth course through her body. He turned and gazed at her, and there they went again, staring at each other.

Gabby cleared her throat breaking the connection, but regretting it. She turned to the twins. "No, that is ok. I will answer the question they have. Yes, guys I am really real."

The twins smiled brightly, and started talking about who owed who something. They kept pushing each other as they went back to the line getting dirty looks again from the others.

Optimus took a deep breath trying to get his patience with those two back in check.

Gabby was then introduced to the others one by one. First, was Dino, she knew was the Lamborghini. He was definitely Italian with his thick black hair, and slight beard. He had a penchant for knives, and made sure she knew. Then the Wreckers were next. All with thick Scottish brogues that Gabby could barely make out. Jolt was a little shy, and young as well, but smiled at Gabby and said Welcome. Que was their weapons maker, and looked like someone out of the James Bond films, fitting the name for him. Of course, there was Bee and Ratchet, whom she knew already.

The Gabby looked down as a little remote control truck was circling her feet. She looked up at Optimus in question. The little robot transformed, and gazed up Gabby. She immediately noticed his red optics. A little taken aback by that, Gabby took a step back. She thought the Autobots had blue optics?

"Gabby this is Wheelie. He is a reformed Decepticon," Optimus said.

A little relieved Gabby smiled down at him. The little car started panting at her. "She's hot!"

Optimus rolled his eyes, and warned him about being a gentleman.

Then it happened they all disappeared and transformed. Gabby gasped as they all stood and looked down on her, and she could hear Wheelie and Brains commenting about it in the background. She gazed at all of them in amazement. How she would ever get used to that, she had no idea.

After the Autobots had left, Ratchet sent Gabby to lunch. Gabby found herself surrounded by many soldiers who were laughing about what happened that morning. She felt uncomfortable with the attention, but tried to be polite and interact as best she could. However, she really wasn't in the mood to discuss what had happened.

Optimus watched in a distance as the humans surrounded Gabby during her lunch. He could sense that she was fighting the fight or flight anxiety by all these people paying attention to her. Something in him felt extreme jealousy by the men of the group smiling at her. He wanted to take all of them and throw them across the room. Never had he had those feelings, and it was very uncomfortable for him as the Autobot Prime he was to be on his best behavior at all times, and this was not the feeling he liked.

He had to intervene. Gabby was trying hard to get away from them, but she was not succeeding. Gabby and him caught eye contact. Again, they stared. All of the surroundings around Optimus quieted. He could only see her. Her lips parted a little in silent plead for him to interrupt the rest of the human soldiers. Though he actually, wanted to kiss those lips, be damned to what anyone thought. Wait, what?

Did his processors just think that? No, it couldn't be. He was a Prime, dammit! No human involvement.

Walking over to the group, the soldiers greeted Optimus, but he only had eyes for one, and she seemed very relieved to see him.

"Gentlemen, I will need a word alone with Ms. Ryan please."

Taking the hint, the soldiers got up from their places, saying goodbye to Gabby in the process. Gabby mouthed a thank you to Optimus, which made him swell inside.

Optimus sat across from her, and said, "You looked like you were ready to run out of here."

Gabby half-smiled, and shrugged. "They were nice, but I really didn't want to talk about what happened with Mearing and Galloway since I am on probation as it is."

Optimus chuckled slightly at her statement, but got serious again. "I should have been there this morning to help you with them."

Gabby shrugged again, "You didn't have to be. I think it went well."

Optimus laughed. God, Gabby loved his laugh. It suited him so well; she wished she would see it more often.

"I did have a talk with them as well, whether they will listen to me or not, I do not know, but I insisted they leave you be."

"You didn't have to do that. I really should have been fired right then and there for my attitude."

Optimus shook his head disagreeing with her completely. "Not at all. You didn't deserve that treatment from them. I will not allow it again. You are employed by the Autobots with the blessings of the Pentagon, not the Administrations here in the United States."

Gabby smiled softly at him. Her smile could bring the hardest of men to their knees.

Optimus was watching the emotions play on her face. He seemed to catch a glimpse of disappointment when he mentioned the employment by the Autobots, but she quickly hid it. He was not sure why that had bothered her, but she did not say, so he did not probe any further.

"Thank you for the back up," she finally said. She rose checking her watch. She looked down at him. "I guess I better get back, I definitely don't want to make a bad impression on Ratchet."

Optimus chuckled again. She seemed so eager to please them, that it surprised him somewhat, since most humans seemed to dislike them. Gabby was definitely different, and he liked that about her.

"Just tell him we had a talk. He will understand."

That night Optimus drove Gabby back to her house. He could tell she was exhausted.

"I didn't know I lived closer to the NEST base than to my old job," she commented.

Optimus came through the speakers, and said, "Well, you have to admit that it's well hidden."

That made Gabby laugh. "Are you making fun of me?"

Optimus joined her in laughing. "Maybe."

Gabby slapped the dashboard lightly. "You quit that."

She smiled when she said that. Bring hard men to their knees, he thought again when she smiled.

_Sorry so short. Just had to get the introductions out of the way. I am editing chapter 7 right now, and it will be intense. =)_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

3 months later.

Things at the base had quieted down after Gabby's first day, which Optimus was glad for. Whenever she passed Galloway, which was rare, he would give her glares. She would glare at him right back, and usually he would back down. Optimus stood ready to jump on Galloway if he so much as said "hello" to her in a wrong way. He didn't know what it was about this human woman, but she drew his emotions to an intensity that he never felt since he was a sparkling.

Himself, Ratchet and Gabby worked many hours. They were almost done with Jazz, and were almost ready to work on Ironhide. He had to admire Gabby's skill when it came to building things. She was delicate, yet tough at the same time with the equipment. She also had a knack for hearing strange noises in the body of Jazz, and pointing it out where himself and Ratchet might have missed it. Ratchet was very happy with her work.

When at home on the weekends with her, he would help her out around the house and the yard work if needed. Optimus had set up tools and things in the garage in case he had to do some bodywork on himself. Gabby would offer to help, but he insisted she take a break. They were becoming very close, and it scared Optimus in a way. There would be little things here and there, a touch, a smile, a stare, and everything else he could process. He knew she felt it too, as she would blush when he was near. He fought it with his might, but he knew deep down he liked her, a lot. He worried that being a Prime this would distract him from his duties, and what the others would think, as he knew they had picked up on it, but didn't dare say anything to him. Though Ratchet would give him sly smiles, which made Optimus want to throw him out to the lake near base.

Optimus had given Gabby a call button gadget that Que had made for her. It looked what humans called an iPhone, but she just had to press a button, and an Autobot would be there at her location as soon as possible. He made sure she was to carry it all times when he or the others were not around. The Decepticons had quieted since the night he met Gabby, but he knew they were waiting on something, and he was forever watching for them. The only thing that bothered him was he did not know who their new leader was, and how many of them there were now. Barricade was still alive, and that he knew all along. After the war in Chicago, Megatron's body was fully destroyed, and this time frozen in the tundra of the Artic, and according to the watchers, it was still there and just fine.

Yet, he could feel something, and that something was not good, and he had this odd feeling Gabby would play a big role in it. He could only hope she would stay safe, and he could protect her.

It was pouring rain outside, and Optimus had to admit he liked the human water. It had a soothing sound pounding on his roof.

He growled a little as he watched Gabby come out and dump a bucket of water to the ground. Her roof was leaking worse and worse. He was afraid of the damage it was doing to her interior. Why did not she get it fixed? She was doing to lose her new work inside, and would have to start over.

Optimus turned into his holoform, and walked up to her. She stood on her porch waiting for him. "Gabby, why don't you get that roof fixed?"

Gabby hesitated for a moment before answering. "Don't worry about it. I will take care of it."

Optimus sighed, why was she not getting it done? "I would hate to see all of your hard work go to waste."

"I know Optimus, but….."

Optimus was getting annoyed; she usually wasn't one to procrastinate. "But what?" He decided he would not let this one go."

Gabby was annoyed as well, her financial situation really wasn't any of his business, but she decided to tell him anyway, just to make him stop. She sighed, and said, "Optimus, I was laid off for a long time, and had to work odd jobs that didn't pay crap when I got the job out here. Even with the government pay now, I am getting caught up, and the estimate on the new roof was almost $10,000, which I still can't afford yet. So, I am working on what I can afford."

Gabby was embarrassed by the admission. However, she just wanted him to stop bothering her about it.

Optimus sighed. So, that was it, and her pride. She wasn't in financial trouble, but she was getting back on her feet.

He scanned the roof, and did some calculations. He looked over at Gabby who was eyeing him suspiciously.

"I will be back in a couple of hours."

Gabby scrunched her eyebrows. "Ok, is something wrong?"

"Yes, you need a new roof, and I am going to fix it."

"I don't want you to do that for me."

"I will anyway."

"No, Optimus…."

"No, Gabby…. Do you have your caller?"

"Yes, I do, and I don't need this from you."

Optimus turned and started towards his body. He was going to get this done whether she liked it or not. Optimus decided to ignore the rest of her protests, and melded back to his bipedal form. He had to laugh to himself as he watched Gabby standing there with arms crossed over her chest looking none to pleased. Stubborn woman.

He should have done this for her months ago.

Gabby decided since was raining, and she was stressed from her conversation with Optimus to hop on her treadmill. The exercise always relieved her stress from anything. She was so embarrassed by her admission that her face reddened brightly. She did not want to admit that she was still financially unstable per se, but she had been laid off for years, and it was hard at that time to make ends meet when she worked her odd jobs.

Her treadmill was at least 6 years old, but at least the damn thing still worked well.

Gabby shrugged to herself as she did a light jog to the music. Well, at least the roof would finally be fixed. Maybe she should give in a little and let him help her. She was so used to just taking care of herself, that when someone offered to help she would bristle. She was stubborn.

Optimus was on her mind almost every hour of everyday now. She knew she was developing feelings for him, and cursed herself. What would she do if she fell in love with an alien robot? Just the way they interacted was enough to make her smile as she jogged. The intensity of some days, to the softness of others was enough to wreak havoc on her already weak heart when it came to him. She hated her little girl crush, but she couldn't help it. It was taking all her strength to not grab him and kiss him sometimes. She suddenly wondered if they could do the things humans could do. She wasn't dense; she could feel he knew something too. Would they ever act on it?

Her thoughts wandering, Gabby didn't realize how fast she was running now. She hopped off the treadmill just in time to see the big Semi backing his trailer into the driveway. She had seen the trailer before at NEST base, and the thing was big enough there, but My God, it about ate her small house when parking.

Gabby watched as Optimus who was in Holoform again, and opened up the back of the trailer. He pressed a couple of buttons, and went and opened her garage. She had given him the spare opener a while back.

Gabby wiped her brow, took her damp hair out of its ponytail, and opened the door to the garage. She stepped in and watched him with curious eyes. Without saying a word to each other, she watched as a big lever started bringing out the shingles and setting them into the garage. Thank goodness she had moved her car to the front of the house yesterday, she thought.

It was amazing to watch. Optimus stood there quietly and watched the trailer do the work. Gabby stepped back a little so the robotic arm could do its work.

After all the equipment was out, Optimus closed everything, and walked over to her.

Gabby wanted the ground to swallow her up from the intenseness of his gaze, but she stood her ground.

"I checked the weather on the way back here, and it is supposed to be nice tomorrow, so we will get it done then."

"You really didn't have to do that."

Optimus shrugged, and said, "No, you're right, but I wanted to."

Actually, at that moment Gabby wanted to cry, as she was so grateful.

Optimus eyed her with concern. "Are you alright?"

Gabby tried to gather herself. "Yes, it's just that….well, that was so nice of you."

Optimus smiled down at her. They were so close. He could see her lips part a little. They were his for the taking. Actually, it unnerved him; he had never kissed a human before. How would she handle it? They didn't do things like this on Cybertron. You could probably say he was a virgin in human terms, and yes, they could do everything humans could do in their Holoforms. Optimus just chose not too, but Sideswipe did! Female soldiers on base giggling around him constantly everywhere he turned.

"Optimus?" She whispered.

Oh Primus, her skin looked so soft, he just needed to touch it. So, close, so damn close. He leaned into her, and wrapped his arms around her. He was going to go for it, and be damned the consequences of his actions. He needed this human for some reason. She had given him new life, in the face of everything that haunted him everyday. He could feel her breath tickle his skin as he leaned closer. He wasn't quite sure what to do, and though his processors googled kissing, he was still nervous he would mess up, and Gabby would be angry with him. Maybe he would ask Sides for some advice or something in the future. Ummm no.

Her hands wrapped around the back of his neck. Her eyes never leaving his the whole time. He brought her closer to him, and just as he was going to touch her lips with his, something in the garage fell making them both jump.

_Oh Primus, you just had to interfere at the wrong time_, Optimus thought sarcastically.

He knew the moment was gone as Gabby stepped away, and blushed. She nervously ran fingers through her hair, and Optimus felt lower than an Earth snake. He knew he should say something, but what?

"Gabby, I….."

Gabby raised her hand to stop him. "No, it's ok. It was just as much I."

She looked outside and it was still raining pretty hard. She thought she better finally take a shower. "I am going to go get washed up," she said quietly.

Optimus hated the tension between them again. He took a deep breath; it was obvious she didn't want to say anymore to him. He wondered why relationships between opposite sexes were so complicated; it had been like that on Cybertron too.

"Alright, I am going to take the trailer back to base."

Gabby looked at him, and down at her new shingles, and said, "Thank you."

Optimus didn't say anything else to her. He was hoping tomorrow would be better between them. He held himself back from going to her and kissing her anyway.

He watched as she walked back into the house and closed the door. He closed the garage, and went back to base.

Gabby stood against the interior door trying to catch her breath, and calm her pounding heart. They were so close. Ugh! Why did he stop it, well, why did the hammer that dropped stop it? Why didn't they just continue while ignoring the hammer?

Gabby rubbed her arms, and emptied more buckets before getting a shower. What is it about this Autobot leader that makes her heart pound? For God's sake, she almost kissed him!

Gabby felt a little heartbroken that Optimus didn't try to kiss her again. She wondered what was going through his head. Hearing the engine on the semi start, she watched as he took off. She guessed she would have to wait a while to really know.

She also hated the new tension between them. It moved beyond just a silly argument now to a whole new level. It gave her anxiety.

Gabby went and turned on her stereo, and "Innocence" by Avril Lavigne happened to come on. Gabby scoffed. _Oh how perfect._

"Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by"

Gabby actually smiled as a realization hit her with the song on the stereo. After it came to her, she hummed along with the song as she hopped in the shower.

Gabby was kind of disappointed when she had seen Optimus come back, but did not join her in the house. She figured he was thinking as hard as she was about what happened earlier. Still, she was kind of hurt by his behavior. She thought of going out there, but decided against it.

She tried to distract herself by answering her friends on her Facebook page. All her friends were back in New Jersey, and she was still making some here. She even tried to read a book, but her mind was elsewhere.

She felt rejected by the Autobot leader now, as he still had not showed at her door like he usually did.

She knew tomorrow they would have face each other again, as he would be working on her roof. Maybe, it was better that way. Tomorrow they could start fresh again, and maybe the tension would ease by then.

Optimus hated feeling like, Primus, what did they call those? A stalker!

However, he wanted to watch Gabby. He could see the hurt playing on her face through the house. He should really be a man or a Prime and go to her, but he was being a coward, which was not like him at all. He convinced himself it was better, and he had to think.

No human involvement. He remembered those words from Sentinal when they had gone for a drive to talk alone. Though he had known that already, but she was different. If Optimus could smack himself in the forehead he would, thinking back to his conversation with Ratchet.

_Ratchet has sensed something was wrong when Optimus came back to base with the Trailer. Optimus had been quiet the whole time, even just ignoring the twins who were driving circles around him. They finally got the hint when Optimus shot them a look that said he would shoot them. _

_Ratchet was worried about Gabby for a moment. "Everything alright, old friend? Is Gabby ok?"_

_Optimus looked surprised by the question and got his bearings together to answer. "Oh yes, she is fine. I went and bought her a roof finally, and will put it up tomorrow."_

_Ratchet smiled. "Well that is great news. Did you finally use that ridiculous piece of plastic the military gave us?"_

_That made Optimus smile slyly to Ratchet. "Yes, I did."_

_Ratchet chuckled softly. The base was always pretty empty on weekends, so he could work in peace most of the time. _

"_Is there something else Optimus?"_

_Optimus stopped and looked around. Ratchet was his best friend and greatest confidante. Optimus sometimes wished Ratchet had been the Prime and not him. _

"_How can I explain to you, old friend?"_

_Ratchet nodded knowing what this was about. Something finally happened between them, and it made Ratchet a very happy Autobot though he hid it. _

"_Optimus, I know you made a promise to yourself. I know the pain you carry, but isn't it time to move on? She is different."_

_Optimus narrowed his optics. Ratchet knew all along. "I would never do a thing to put her in danger, and if something happened….."_

"_Optimus, you cannot predict that. You are a leader first, but that doesn't mean you do not have the right to lov…" Ratchet stopped himself. He then finished, "Just because she is human, well, what difference does it make? Sides does it all the time."_

_Optimus knew what Ratchet meant, and chuckled. Sides was a ladies man, he was definitely not one. In fact, most of the women at the base stayed away from him. He did that on purpose, except one. _

"_Optimus your depression bothers me. We will try our best with Ironhide and Jazz, but we may have to let them go, and if they do not you will need to move on."_

_Optimus nodded. He knew he hadn't been much of a Prime to them lately. He had been distant, and cold towards his Autobots. _

"_The last couple of months you have changed, and have been much better. I think a certain blonde human has something to do with that," Ratchet finished. _

_Ratchet was satisfied with himself. He saw Optimus's reaction as he thought of Gabby. His optics practically burned with a great light Ratchet had never seen before. He could only hope this would be a turning point for them. A good one. _

Optimus watched as Gabby shut down the lights for the night. Tomorrow he was determined to set things right with her. Hopefully, she would accept him into her life fully.

_Hey guys! I will be off for a few days. My husband is finally off from work, and he is my Optimus Prime. =) I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. They will finally kiss, I promise. This was just a little tease. He he he. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Hey all! I wanted to apologize for the last chapter not making much sense. I was in a hurry, and wanted to get it out quickly. Ugh! I had my hubby proof read, and of course, he had to point out everything. LOL This time, I will take my time, so the story flows better. _

_Enjoy! I do not own Transformers. _

Gabby hadn't slept much after yesterday. She tossed and turned all night thinking of a blue and red Autobot, and his very handsome human form. The Autobots were so much like humans with emotions that she sometimes could not differentiate between Optimus's robot mode and human mode. Yet, she knew one thing, she really did like them both. It was very confusing, and at the same time very elating.

She had been hurt last night on his reaction, but after thinking it over, she was just as much to blame. They were both very stubborn in that sense, that neither wanted to give in. She wondered how his lips would feel against hers. Would they be soft? Hard? In between? She was noticing more and more of his battle scars that even showed up on his human form, and that made her feel sad, but it did add to his mystique in a sense. He has been through so much, and the last thing he needed was a stubborn engineer who couldn't decide on her emotions. It's funny what thinking can do to your perspective, she chuckled to herself and shaking her head. She needed to do more of that.

Gabby lay in bed for a few minutes deciding whether to get up or not. It was still early on a Sunday, and she was still groggy from lack of sleep. Then she heard the garage open, and heard movement. She sat up and listened as the ladder was set against the house. She smiled. He was still going to fix her roof, and it made her excited. He made a promise and was going to keep it. Now, Gabby cursed herself for even doubting him and his intentions for a moment.

Gabby decided to get out of bed, and went and made coffee. Taking a deep breath she walked outside, and looked up at the roof. Optimus was walking around the roof, and she could not believe his agility. He turned and looked at her, and she up to him. Without even second thought, he jumped straight down from the roof without using the ladder! He didn't even flinch when he landed.

_Let's start this morning off right. _"Show off," she said with a smirk. Optimus caught her tease right away, and smiled.

Again, he looked so handsome. It was a cool spring morning and still dewy from the rain, so he had on dark blue jeans, a red T-shirt, and a light Levi jacket. "I apologize if I woke you," he said to her.

Gabby shrugged. "No problem. I figure you want to get it done."

Optimus seemed to think for a moment, and then said, "I want to apologize for yesterday. I should not have…" Optimus shook his head, never was he usually a loss for words.

They stood there in silence for a moment, as Gabby herself, was fighting for the right words to say. She, again, wished the ground would swallow her up, or maybe, Optimus would kiss her and make it all go away. _Stop that!_

"Optimus, I want to apologize as well….."

Gabby couldn't finish her statement as she watched Ratchet and Dino pull up to her driveway. There timing couldn't have been worse, but it couldn't have been better either. Gabby groaned inwardly. Every time, they come so close, and it is like a power they cannot control interrupts them.

Optimus eyed them with a look that could kill. He would swear to Primus that He was doing this on purpose. He saw the confusion on Gabby's face, and said, "I am having them help me today, if you don't mind, of course."

Gabby turned and waived to the two holoforms who waived back. "Of course not."

Ratchet had a dumpster attached to the back of his Hummer, which he promptly placed in the yard. Gabby could still not get used to what they could do. He was not melded into his Hummer yet he backed it into the yard without so much as a blink.

Dino walked up to Gabby and said, "_Buon Giorno, Gabby. Certainly a nice day to give you a new roof for your home."_

Gabby smiled. "Good Morning Dino. Thank you so much for your help."

Dino smiled at her, his blue eyes glowing mischievously, having Gabby wonder what that was about. "_You are very welcome, I enjoy rescuing pretty ladies." _Optimus eyes narrowed at Dino a little, which made Gabby smile. Was that jealousy in that reaction?

After Ratchet was done, he also greeted her, and the three Autobots proceeded to discuss the roof. Turns out Optimus wanted Dino's knives that is why he brought him along.

"I think we are ready," Optimus commented.

"Ok, I will go get changed, and I can pick up the pieces that hit the ground."

Optimus nodded to her, and the three Autobots took off up the roof leaving a breeze blowing Gabby's hair a little.

Gabby came back out of the house after having changed, and about spit out the water she was drinking. The old roof was already almost off and cleaned. _Wow, that was fast! _

Also, there were three Autobots without shirts. _Oh Dear God_, she thought. _How can I possibly handle this? _They were the most toned, and buffest men she had ever seen in her life. She knew they were in shape, but men on Earth could not even compare to them. She never thought of Ratchet as being that way as well, since he was a little older than the rest of them. Gabby felt warmth course through her body as she stared at the one who almost kissed her yesterday. He was a God, she thought. Pure and simple. No, wait Zeus had nothing on him!

Her heart pounded as muscles just rippled through his torso as he worked. _What did I do to deserve this site? It will make me go insane! _

Gabby suddenly felt self-conscious. Even though she did get compliments, she never really felt beautiful or she would stand out from a crowd. In fact, she intimidated most human men for some reason. She didn't want to think that in the 21st century it was because of her engineering background, but she had her suspicions. In fact, she had been kind of heavy in high school and college. She had only lost the weight when she played some school sports at the encouragement of her parents, and now continued it to this day, because most of her jobs had been sitting at a desk all day.

Suddenly, demi-God and his two helpers were standing in front of her. "Are you alright Gabby?" Optimus asked concerned at the looks on her face.

Gabby reeled a little, suddenly brought out of her thoughts. Which made Dino snicker a little. "Yes! I-I was just surprised at how fast you all took the old roof off."

All four laughed at her statement. "We will have it done in no time at all," Ratchet said.

Gabby smiled sincerely. She couldn't wait to see it. "Thanks guys, I really do appreciate it."

All of them agreed, and they went to go get started. Meanwhile, Gabby started picking up the old pieces and throwing them in the dumpster. She didn't need a workout today; she would get one with these heavy old shingles. Jeez.

Gabby could not believe her eyes when they were done. Actually, she couldn't believe the timing either. The roof looked perfect! She squealed when she had seen it was done. No more leaks! No more re-painting the inside of the house. Yay!

Then they had helped her clean up everything, which made her look like a snail in comparison.

Optimus walked over to where she was standing. The look on her face made him very happy. She kept thanking them, and Optimus finally said the look on her face was enough thanks, to which Dino and Ratchet agreed.

After Ratchet and Dino left, Gabby sat on her porch enjoying the early afternoon. Optimus had gone with them to help unload the dumpster, and said he would be back after a while. She took the chance to talk to her parents and Michael. She took pictures and showed them her new roof. She laughed as her dad was trying to figure out how to view them through text. For which they were excited for her. Her parents mentioned about coming out in a couple of months for her 30th birthday. Oh boy, how do I explain my guardian robot? She thought warily. She knew her dad would probably be more understanding than her mom, but it was strange in itself.

Gabby sat thinking about how to explain it to them as she watched the breeze sway the trees around her yard, and swish through the fields across from her. She liked the seclusion out here. She had gotten this house at auction, and with it came 5 acres. Her next neighbor was pretty far from her, and no other houses around for a couple of miles. She really should do some housework, but just wanted to enjoy the peaceful day, now that all the banging was done.

Optimus pulled back into the driveway, causing Gabby's heart rate to increase. _Stop it! _Yet, she was wondering what they would say to each other now that they were finally alone.

Optimus rehearsed over and over what he was going to say to Gabby on the way over. He felt their connection was light and happy once again after her roof was done. He decided that he would ask her on what humans called a date. Their typical mating ritual from what Lennox had explained to him once. Lennox had said it was nerve wracking, but if it worked out, it was well worth it in the end. He could see why Lennox said what he said. Optimus's processors were in overdrive, and his spark shook with each passing moment, as he got closer to Gabby's house.

He pulled into the driveway to see her sitting on her porch chair reading a book. Her eyes glanced at him, and he was relieved at the smile he got. I would hope this goes well, he thought to himself.

He switched to Holoform when he parked, and walked up to the porch. Her blonde hair was blowing in the breeze, and her brown eyes were sparkling in the light. She had on a pair of jeans, a green T-shirt, and what humans called flip flops. He would never understand the names humans used for their stuff.

She motioned for him to sit down, and said, "Beautiful day."

Optimus nodded. "This planet never ceases to amaze me. So much life, and so complicated, yet so simple on how everything works within it's own ecosystem."

Gabby's eyes flashed mischievously. "Well, glad you like it, you do live here now."

Optimus chuckled. He never laughed this much, ever. They proceeded to talk about Earth and all it's wonders. Gabby had been out of the United States twice as an exchange student. Optimus listened in contentment as she described the countries of Ireland and Italy. He had seen these countries, but never had them described like that. It was almost what humans called "poetic."

After a while, Gabby stopped and they sat there in a mutual silence, each one not knowing what to say next. He could see the emotions playing on her face, as she seemed to what to say something, but didn't know how. He thought he would take advantage of the moment and ask her for dinner.

Then she spoke up and asked, "Optimus?"

"Yes, Gabrielle?"

She smiled at him saying her full name. "What are your origins? I know a lot about Cybertron from Ratchet, but what is yours personally?"

He was actually quite honored she asked him. No one usually did. So, he decided to put dinner in the back of his processor for now.

"I was born Orion Pax, and grew into a dock worker for a time before the Great War."

"Orion Pax? Is that your real name?"

"Yes. When I acquired the Matrix of Leadership after being wounded, I was given my now surname of Optimus Prime."

Gabby thought for a moment. "So, how did you acquire it? Were you picked out of a line up? Elected like politicians?"

Optimus chuckled again. Her questions were childlike, but in a good way. "No, when I was wounded by the Decepticons, I went searching for help, because Cybertron was on the brink of Civil War, and was found by a very old Autobot named Alpha Trion who then rebuilt me, and passed over the Matrix of Leadship to me after Sentinal Prime had disappeared on an escape ship, which we know was on the way to Earth."

Gabby's mouth formed a wow, but she suddenly became sad. "So, really all you've ever known is war?"

Optimus's eyes darkened. Yes, that is ALL I have ever known since being rebuilt. He silently cursed Megatron. Nine million years old, and I am still fighting for peace. Optimus suddenly felt weary. "I've seen too much of it, Gabby," he said darkly.

Then he realized that Gabby had put her hand on his arm, and said, "I'm sorry, Optimus. I didn't mean to bring up such painful memories."

They stared at each other for a long while, and Optimus felt his spark shiver. He did not see pity in her big brown eyes, but empathy, and he was grateful for that. "It is not a fault of yours. I have seen way too many wars, and that is why I insist the Autobots do not get involved in human issues unless absolutely necessary."

Gabby nodded. "When my brother came back from Iraq, he tried to commit suicide. The memories of what happened to his company were too much. They were bombed on his ship, and that is something of course the media ignored. Thankfully, my parents and I stepped in just in time, and he finally admitted he needed help; other veterans have not been so lucky. Now, he is married with a beautiful daughter."

"You're brother is a brave man for admitting that there was something wrong in his mind, and he wanted to fix it."

Gabby shrugged. "It is still a struggle everyday with him, but he says his little girl gives him renewed life, and his wife keeps him going." Gabby sighed.

Optimus suddenly grinned at her. "That is where you get your personality."

Gabby chuckled. "I guess so!"

Optimus suddenly said, "Would you like to go get something to eat?"

Gabby gave a surprised look and smiled. "Uh Nope!"

Optimus was somewhat taken aback by her response. He felt a little dejected. Seeing his frown, Gabby said, "Um, you guys don't eat human food, so if we go, I will just be eating and look like a pig."

A realization hit Optimus at what Gabby said, and he literally laughed out loud. Primus, it was so good to laugh again. "Well, I can hear the beginnings of you're stomach growling. So, I know you are hungry. Would it be that bad?"

Gabby scoffed and laughed. "Yes, but since you asked, I can't say no."

"We will think of something, so you do not look like an Earth pig," he said still chuckling. It never ceased to amaze him what came out of this human female's mind. He liked it.

Gabby smiled brightly. "Ok, I will go get dressed, and I know this perfect little Bistro in town that we can go too."

The ride over was pretty quiet. They both sat in a mutual silence. Both of them thinking of what to do next after this next step. Gabby knew more was going to happen, but when she did not know. All she knew was, that she didn't care anymore. This Autobot from a distant planet was capturing her heart. Maybe, it was time to tell him how she felt, and deal with the consequences later. What he did for her with her roof was something she could never repay, but she could try, besides telling him that she lov-_Oh boy!_ She stopped herself.

Gabby watched in amazement, as Optimus was able to park the Semi with perfect ease on the little street with the little cafes and restaurants. He helped her out of Semi, and Gabby noticed the looks from passerby's at the big truck parked on the side street so perfectly.

They stared at each other for a long time as Optimus helped her down. Gabby could feel her heart flutter, and the warmth of Optimus Prime seemed to wrap around her in a comforting hug.

Hearing Gabby's stomach growl, Optimus took her hand, and said, "Come on, you need to recharge with food."

Gabby laughed a little, and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

They sat down, and Gabby ordered a spinach, cheese and ham Quiche. While Optimus ordered an onion soup. He told her he could handle liquid, but anything else that could get stuck would not be good.

Gabby felt better and ate when the food arrived.

After they were done the conversation went smoothly.

Finally, Optimus took her hand in his, and said, "Gabby, I think it is time we discuss our future."

Gabby's heart fluttered, and she could swear she felt tears spring in her eyes. So, he did feel the same way. She felt relieved, and elated at the same time. Just as she was about to answer, Optimus turned towards the front door with concern in his eyes.

"What is it?" Gabby asked worried.

He turned back and looked at her and swallowed hard. "There is energon in the area."

Gabby squeezed Optimus's hand, and said, "Are you sure?"

Optimus stood up, and looked around. He had to go, but would never leave Gabby in danger. He would die to make sure she stayed safe. He could feel it getting closer. Then the noise began. Screams, metal against metal, banging everywhere, what sounded like bombs exploding? People around him started to scream inside the Bistro, and chaos broke out as the humans ran for the doors. Gabby stood up, and Optimus could see the fear in her eyes.

Then he heard a voice yell to him. "OPTIMUS PRIME! Come face me, coward!"

Gabby held her hand over her ears at the sound of the voice. Then suddenly, Optimus pushed her to the ground as glass broke everywhere around her. She screamed and it was loud!

_I know a cliff hanger. :P Don't hate because I didn't get all of Optimus's history correct. I tried to explain it as best as I could to keep the story moving. :P =D Next Chapter, is going to be very dark, so be warned. _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_I do not own Transformers. _

_I want to sincerely thank everyone for the reviews, it really means a lot to me to keep this story going. I hope you enjoy the next few chapters, as they will be kind of emotional for Gabby as she comes to grips with what war with the Autobots really looks like, and the Autobot she cares about most. =) But first! Action! Also, DriveWave is my OC. _

Optimus pushed Gabby to the ground, and threw himself on her as the glass exploded around them. He hoped he didn't hurt her when he did that.

"OPTIMUS! I know you are there, you weak mech!"

Optimus shuddered at the voice. It was DriveWave, a minion of the late Starscream. Or was Starscream alive? They were never sure, as his body was never recovered from the wreckage. He must be if DriveWave was here. _Damn_, he thought. He had thought DriveWave was killed in the original war, but he was here on Earth now. Which just made things worse for the Autobots.

He could hear Gabby groan underneath him. He looked down at her, and saw the fear in her eyes, as well as tears. He did a quick scan, and except for a few scratches he was able to protect her from most of the glass. People around them still screamed and were hiding behind anything they could find. Outside, he saw people running as more explosions happening around the area.

Suddenly his commlink came on. **"Optimus! Are you alright?" **It was Sideswipe.

"**Yes, it's DriveWave, and I have Gabrielle with me."**

There was quiet for a moment. **"We are on our way now, Optimus! Keep her safe."**

Optimus disabled his commlink. He was fighting an inside battle. Stay here, and protect Gabby or go and try to stop DriveWave's destruction. He and Gabby sat up and she looked around. She faced him with a defiant look. "You have to go, Optimus."

He didn't want to argue with her now. "No, I will not leave you. The others are on their way, and they will be able to handle it."

She suddenly put her hands to his face, and she said to him with a heavy breath, "I will be fine. That Decepticon is calling for you. You must protect the people out there."

Another explosion happened throwing them both back to the ground. Gabby's eyes flashed to his. "Go!" She screamed.

Though he wanted to argue, he knew she was right. They both stood and locked eyes. Deep blue to deep brown. So many unspoken words. He cupped her face, and wiped her tears away. He knew he had to leave her, and it killed him inside. "Gabby, I do not want you to be brave. Please run, and find a way back to base or a safe hiding place till your military arrives."

He hesitated as fresh tears flowed from her eyes, as she nodded still shaking. She knew he had to go, and that acceptance made him know that his feelings for her were more than mere friendship. Not that he didn't know all along, but this just confirmed it for him. She was so brave, but he wanted her safe too. What did the humans say to things like this, in times like these? And when could he tell her? "Stay alive no matter what occurs. I will find you, I promise you that," he said.

"I know you will," she whispered. She gathered her strength. "Go! You are needed out there!"

With that he took her hands, and kissed them. She tried to smile at him, but she failed still crying. This would NOT be his last image of her. Then he ran out the door, and around the block where he was parked, so he could get into robot mode fast.

Optimus transformed just in time to see DriveWave come around the corner. The mech had no mercy; he was one of the most evil Decepticons ever created. His murders would go down in history as the worst on Cybertron. That is why they had thought they had a great victory when he was brought down on the planet. DriveWave had now become a TEREX 33-19 Titan, which humans used for truck loading for big construction jobs. He was white and silver in color, and the Decepticon symbol promptly blazed on his chest.

Optimus could not help himself, he inwardly groaned. This was going to be a tough one. Optimus yelled to the humans staying around to get out of there. His thoughts went to Gabby, praying to Primus she was getting to a safe place.

The mech laughed and his red optics flashed. "Prime! You weak little mech. I have not forgotten what you did to me on Cybertron." They were now speaking their native language to each other.

Optimus growled. "Is that all you are here for DriveWave? Revenge? Well, you will fail, you stupid, weak piece of tin!"

The mech formed his guns. "No, that is not all Optimus, though I will thoroughly enjoy tearing you to pieces after I get some information from you, and you will be begging for a quick death."

Optimus formed his cannons. "What could you possibly want from me, DriveWave?"

DriveWave laughed lowly. "Your plans on resurrection. I want them!"

Optimus was still trying to stall DriveWave, and scanned the area. He did not pick up any signs of humans now. It was time to shoot.

"I don't know what you're talking about DriveWave!"

"Then you will die!"

DriveWave shot the laser from his cannon. Luckily, for his big size, he was a little slow, and Optimus was able to jump out of the way of the weapon in time. He rolled and fired onto DriveWave hitting him in the leg.

DriveWave growled loudly in pain, and went to nurse his leg. Stupid mech, Optimus thought, and fired his gun again. This time the bullet hit the Decepticon in the shoulder. Again, DriveWave growled, and went for his shoulder. Optimus stood, and took advantage of the moment. He ran to the big mech and tackled him. Buildings around them crumbled as the shock of them hitting the ground reverberated through the human streets, dust flying, and cars turning over.

DriveWave started punching Optimus and Optimus did so right back. The mech was huge, and was actually overcoming Optimus as he weakened. DriveWave formed a blade and stabbed Optimus in the arm. Optimus reeled back as the pain of the stab that made his processors kick into overdrive. He rolled onto his side, and tried to gather himself, but he was too late. DriveWave grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him up. Optimus had to be at least 20 ft from the ground. He struggled against DriveWave's grip, waiving his arms anyway he could, to hit anything on the mech he could come into contact with.

The mech brought his face close to his, and said, "Give me the plans, and I will speed up your death."

Optimus took another advantage, and shot his gun. It missed DriveWave's head, but sparks flew from his neck. He grabbed his neck in pain, and dropped Optimus to the ground, hard.

Optimus turned to his hands and knees. His spark was shaking everywhere in his chest. He stood up as the Decepticon reeled back, and was trying to gather himself.

Optimus stepped over to him, and pointed his gun under the mech's chin. "Whom are you working for?"

The mech's red eyes flashed. "You should know Prime!"

Optimus pushed the gun deeper into his chin. "Who!?"

The mech laughed. "Lord Starscream sends his regards. We will find another way to get the information we seek if we must."

Optimus was shocked, but not really. So he was alive after all. He knew Sam had not killed him, but it was just a matter of what will happen now, that he knows this news.

Optimus was so distracted by the news, that he let his guard down, and DriveWave punched him in the face. The force was so hard that Optimus flew back many hundreds of feet into a building. The building began to crumble on top of him. His hands went up to his face to protect himself. He lay there. He could not move. The pain was too overwhelming. His thoughts were of Gabby. He could not protect her, and what would happen to her? Her face flashed into his processors. No! He would not let it end this way; he would be there for her.

He shot up at the surprised mech. He took his ax and swung it taking off DriveWave's hand. He continued to swing the ax as the mech stepped back trying to avoid Optimus's blows. Optimus was able to knick him in a few places, and the sparks flew everywhere. Fire began to burn in the mech's gut. DriveWave, was trying to fight the pain, and fight back, but this time he was losing, and he knew it.

The mech fell, and turned over. Optimus was about to deal the final blow, when DriveWave was able to transform, and drive off.

Just as Optimus transformed to go after him, the other Autobots arrived. He could see the laser shots everywhere aiming at DriveWave. Optimus knew he was too weak to go after the Decepticon himself, and transformed back into robot mode, and shivered when he turned over on the ground. Everything around him quieted as he could hear yelling in the distance. He felt the wind race past him, as they went after the Decepticon.

He just wanted to go into recharge, but he had a certain blonde he needed to find first. He could hear Ratchet telling him not to move, but he would anyway. He had to find Gabby. Dear Primus, please let her be safe.

_Whew! What a chapter! I hope you liked the action. It was the first ever action seen I have ever written, and I was watching ROTF where Prime dies, but I just wanted to action sequence as I was writing this for the visuals. Next chapter will be Gabby's POV. _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Hope everyone enjoys! Also, Bee4ever, I hated not including Elita-1 in that depiction, but she is just not part of my story, and thanks for the review as always. =) You guys are the greatest. Adele's song Skyfall inspired this chapter. _

_Do not fear a kiss is coming up._

_I do not own Transformers, only Gabby and DriveWave. _

Gabby watched as Optimus ran out of the restaurant. She could still feel his rough hands on her cheeks. She absently rubbed the spot not wanting the moment to go away. Realizing she was still in danger, she brought herself from her thoughts.

She had to get out of here. Most of the restaurant was empty, and the bombings had quieted. She went into her purse, and grabbed her phone, and her caller. Be damned the rest of her stuff for right now. She looked around for any seriously injured, but did not see anyone who may need help. The people, who were still there with her, were cautiously standing up as well. Gabby's nylon pants were ripped, and her white top was ruined. _Oh yeah, just think of that right now._

She frowned as thoughts swirled in her head. She couldn't just run away, she had to help.

Gabby ran over to the entrance, well, what was left of it, trying hard not to get glass in her sandals and cut up her feet worse. She was trying to ignore the pain, but that was a bitch to do right now.

She would discard the shoes at her first chance. She glanced around outside, the street quieted. She turned to a group of people behind her. The look of fear palpable in all of their faces. Most of the women, besides her, had been crying.

"Do you think it's safe?" One man asked.

"Maybe we should stay here till the police and military come." Another one added.

Gabby looked around the building. She was not a construction engineer, but her gut told her the building was unstable and could collapse.

Gabby turned to the rest of the group. "I think we should move to a safer area. This building may collapse."

There were some protests from the crowd. Gabby felt herself getting annoyed at them. "Listen!" Everyone quieted down. "We are not safe here either. If the robots come back, they will be fighting, and what will happen then? Hmmm?"

One woman spoke up. "You're right, but where are we supposed to go?"

Gabby listened. She knew Optimus had moved to the south, but that could change at any moment. She knew he would do his best to keep the area as small as he could. But, Gabby shivered when she remembered the Decepticon's voice, he sounded big, really big!

One guy came next to Gabby and asked, "Hey. What happened to your boyfriend? Did he run away from you? That's not cool."

Gabby sighed. Really? "No, he is ummmm military and went to go help."

The guy grumbled about leaving her, but Gabby ignored it. _If he only knew_, she laughed bitterly to herself.

Optimus's words kept running over and over again in her head. He had asked her to get to safety, but she couldn't just stand by and not help somehow. But how?

Well, first get these people out of here.

Gabby had been right, the building started to groan. The people looked around, and Gabby yelled. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

They all started running out of the door, and just in time too as the ceiling collapsed around them. Gabby coughed from the dust.

She looked around again. Off in the distance, she could hear metal against metal. The crack of a building, and the firing of a gun. She wondered how far it really was, as her hearing was bad from the initial attack.

_Optimus, stay safe. _

Gabby could feel the tears forming again. So, this is what it was, huh? She remembered the pictures from Chicago, but never imagined being a part of it.

She could only pray Optimus was winning his battle. She could only hope he would come back to her. _Please God keep him safe._

The noises seemed to be coming from the south, just as she expected. She decided to move the group west.

They ran west, and Gabby noticed more and more people joining them. When they were about 4 blocks, Gabby spotted the civilian police and ambulances. "Everyone look!" She stopped to catch her breath. Her feet were killing her, and she decided it was time to ditch the sandals.

Relief washed over them, and Gabby thought she could get away now. No! She would not stand around, and do nothing.

At this moment she wished she had her damn guns. Ugh! She was unarmed, but she would go anyway. She was going against Optimus's wishes, but she would face him later. _If there was a later. Oh Jeez,_ _Don't think that!_

Gabby turned and could see smoke in the distance. _Optimus?_ She started to run towards the other end of the streets again. She could hear some of the group she had been with try to stop her, but to no avail on their part.

She had to see, she had to know what was happening.

She reached two blocks, and smoke overcame her. She started choking, and tried to get out of the smoke, but where? Looking around she could see a clearing about 5 ft to her right. As she stepped into it, she kicked something, and what she saw made her stomach lurch.

She was about to lose the contents of dinner, when she had spotted the body. The head was sticking out, but the rest of him was crushed under a piece of building. His eyes still wide open with fear, blood spreading from underneath.

She tried to look away, but she could not escape it. The bodies were everywhere. Some were just parts. So, this is war, she thought sarcastically. Decepticon bastards!

Gabby chocked, and heaved for a moment. She was alone with these dead people. It was something straight out of the apocalypse.

Get a grip! She yelled to herself. She could feel the Earth move around her, and it wasn't just her stomach. She knew that had to be Optimus still fighting the Decepticon.

Gabby stood back up after finally losing dinner. She wiped her mouth, and looked around again. Maybe, just maybe there was someone still alive in the area that would need help.

She walked back towards to where she thought Optimus was, and spotted the torso of a cop. Oh God, she thought the tears near again. There was nothing she could do for him. She did spot something she could use, his gun. She walked over, and still heaving a little she grabbed it quickly from the holster. It was covered with blood, but she would worry about that later. Checking it, she found it fully loaded. She slipped it into her pants, and continued.

The ground groaned and creaked beneath her feet. Good God, how long will this last?

Then she heard it. It was a cry, and it could be a baby. Yes, it was definitely a baby!

Forgetting to get to Optimus for a moment, Gabby tried to follow the baby's cries. Her ears were still ringing from the explosions so it was hard to find the direction.

Then she heard a weak "help us" from her left. Gabby limped and found a baby carriage turned over. A baby who looked about 6 months screamed at the top of his lungs.

Gabby ran over to him, and lifted him into her arms. She cried as she tried to soothe him. He didn't seem harmed, just scared. _Where was his mother?_

"Help," she heard.

Gabby looked to her left again, and there was the baby's mother. She was trapped under a piece of building. Her leg obviously crushed. Gabby knew she was in shock.

Gabby ran over to the mother. "My baby…" she said weakly.

Gabby said to her, "I have him, see? I am going to try to help you, but you need to help me by staying with me ok?"

The woman nodded her brown hair soaked with blood. Gabby ran over with the still crying baby, and turned the carriage upright. She put him back, and he started to scream again. Gabby tried her best to quiet him. "It's ok. It's ok, I need to help your mom."

Gabby found another body, and this time she was able to handle it a little better. She grabbed the dead woman's coat off her, and went and put it under the woman's head. She then grabbed another one, and wrapped it around the woman's body. She talked soothingly to her the whole time. Gabby grabbed the carriage and checked the baby who was quieting down now.

The woman seemed to be coming out of her shock, and she winced in pain and then cried out. "Was anyone else with you?"

The woman shook her head, and lay back trying to breathe deeply.

Gabby nodded, "Ok, I will stay with you till help arrives ok?"

The woman nodded to her, and Gabby started to try to lift the rock off the woman's leg. The woman screamed, and Gabby realized it was no use she was not strong enough. _I wish help would get here!_

The woman cringed when another explosion went off in the distance, and Gabby covered the baby with her body just in case. The baby started to scream again from the noise.

"Please help him," the woman pleaded to her.

Gabby picked up the boy again, and soothed him as best she could. She looked through the diaper bag, and found a toy to try to distract him. She kept looking up and down the street waiting on help. She didn't know how much longer this woman would last if she didn't get help soon. The color in her face was draining fast.

Gabby held the baby with one hand, and the woman's with another. She could feel the tears running down her face as she did this. _So, this is war, and it's hell! _Gabby thought of Michael, and now understood why he tried to commit suicide. She now knew why Optimus was haunted by the deaths of the humans.

She knew after this day, she would be forever changed from this moment.

Her rage towards the Decepticons grew as the woman beside her groaned again in pain. If she could, she would go and kill them all when she had the chance.

Gabby was lost in her thoughts as she heard sirens in the distance. She left the woman and started waiving when she had spotted ambulances coming towards her.

She could only pray that Optimus was all right.

Gabby sat on the curbside to gather her thoughts. The medics had given her water, and she waived off any help from them. They had whispered to her the woman's leg would probably have to be amputated.

She reluctantly gave up possession of the baby, and the ambulance had taken off when they were able to free the woman. What would happen to her, she would probably never know.

The chaos around her, made Gabby hold her ears. The darkness overtaking her thoughts. She rubbed her hands through her hair. She wondered what she looked like right now. She rolled her eyes, at how superficial she was being.

"Gabby?"

The voice made Gabby look up, and there stood Robert Epps looking down at her in concern.

"Epps?" Gabby felt herself lighten. She was so glad to see him finally.

She stood and faced him. He looked her over with concern.

"Gabby, what the hell are you doing here?"

Gabby felt fresh tears fall. "Optimus and I were having dinner when…."

She couldn't finish; she started to sob into her hands. Epps put a consoling arm around her, and said, "It's ok, Gabby. It's over."

Everything that happened finally hit her head on like a car. Gabby was inconsolable at that moment. The bodies, the blood, the baby screaming haunted her thoughts.

Suddenly, she remembered Optimus, and asked. "Where is he?"

"Who?"

Gabby wiped her nose. "Is Optimus alright?"

A knowing look passed over Epp's face. "I am not going to lie to you, I know he was injured, but not sure how badly yet. The decepticon was pretty big from what I heard."

Gabby gasped. She had to get to him, now!

Seeing the look on her face, Epps called Lennox. Gabby could only hear bits and pieces. Her heart sank. No! Please God! _Let him be ok. I couldn't stand it if something bad happened to him. _

Epps looked at her. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Gabby nodded fast. "Yes, yes. Please, I want to see him."

Epps nodded not convinced, but said, "Ok, they are working on him now. I will take you to him."

Gabby almost fainted. She never fainted in her life, but if it was something really bad, she just might on the spot.

Epps seen the color leave her face when he said that. He gave her another hug, and said, "Gabby, he is alive, I know that much."

A little bit of relief washed over her, but she would not be convinced till she had seen it for herself.

Epps led her over to a smaller green Hummer, and told the driver where to go. Gabby never prayed so hard in her life.

Gabby spotted him right away, and practically jumped out of the Hummer when it almost stopped despite Epps protests.

She could see some green energon on the ground. Ratchet was bending over him.

The other Autobots looking on to their fallen leader, and standing in semi-circle for protection.

Ratchet spotted her first. "Gabby! Oh thank Primus you are safe. I was just going to send Bee out for look for you!"

Gabby was panting when she was caught up to them. She heard the other Autobots agree with Ratchet. She greeted them quickly.

She did not see Optimus move to greet her. She could feel the color drain from her face, and her body started to shake.

Ratchet spotted this, and put a metal finger to her small shoulder. "He is ok, Gabby. I am rebooting him. He will wake when we get back to base."

Optimus's head was turned towards her. His optics closed. His mouth open. Gabby walked up to him and started caressing his faceplates, hoping he would feel her doing that. She started whispering words to him, words she would not dare say to him out loud, yet, but she hoped beyond hope that he would hear them now.

"He will be extremely happy to see you," Ratchet commented to her, but Gabby only had eyes for Optimus.

Optimus groaned softly.

"There he goes," Ratchet said proudly. He turned to the other Autobots, and said, "Ok, let's get him back, so I can finish him up."

Gabby turned to Ratchet. She saw the trailer backing up for him. "May I ride with him?"

Ratchet smiled through his faceplates. "Yes, you may. He tried to find you, but his injuries took him first." Ratchet shook his head sadly.

Gabby suddenly remembered the caller in her back pocket. Damn, he could have known I was safe all along. She whispered to him again. "I'm sorry."

They loaded him into the trailer, and Gabby climbed in, and then climbed into his hand, basking in its warmth. Gabby curled up, and fell asleep while they drove back to NEST base.

Bzzzz! Optimus winced as Gabby welded his wound in his arm shut. He groaned, and whined. "That hurt!"

Gabby stopped and lifted her mask to speak to him matter of factly. "Well, maybe if you would stop fidgeting, I would not hurt you again."

Optimus groaned again, and leaned back against the gurney. They had moved Ironhide's body to make room for him.

Gabby heard a faint chuckle from Ratchet in the corner. Shooting him daggers, she turned back to Optimus, and continued to work. Optimus had about jumped out of his metal when he spotted Gabby in his hand when he woke up on the way back to base. She was safe, and that's all the mattered to him.

Gabby finally finished the work on him, and took off her helmet. She took a deep breath, and pushed her hair out of her face. She was still in her dinner clothes, and despite Optimus's objections, she worked on him anyway. She felt a metal finger start caressing her hair, and smiled as she looked up to his face. He was half sitting, and half lying on the gurney. His optics back to the deep blue, she knew so well.

"You need to recharge."

Gabby nodded to him. "I know, but I had to finish you first."

Lennox had made arrangements for Gabby to stay on base for a few days. Gabby's friend Lieutenant Maria Sanchez had brought Gabby some T-shirts and cargo pants to change into, and had shown her the room she would be in. Gabby would be with the interpreters.

"You need to recharge, "Gabby said playfully poking his chest.

Optimus laid his head back into the gurney. He knew that, but he wanted to make sure she was all right first.

He could see sadness in her eyes. He knew she had seen too much while he was fighting with DriveWave, and he would find out what.

Gabby was reluctant to leave him, but the weariness was taking over.

She glanced at the clock. 2 am. She would have to give in.

"Gabby, I am ordering you to go recharge," Ratchet said walking over to them.

"Ok, ok," Gabby mumbled. Giving Optimus one last glance, she jumped down from the gurney. Ratchet had also gotten the glass out of her feet. How he did it with his huge fingers, she would never know, but she felt much better afterwards.

She walked over to her room. It was small, but comfortable for right now. She finally undressed and took a shower. The hot water felt good over her body. She scrubbed the grime out of her skin and hair. Her feet burned from the wounds, but it was worth it.

Maria had also loaned her a brush. Gabby hugged her friend, when she had brought her that stuff. Gabby dried her hair with the towel, and brushed it.

The emotions of the night took over then. Gabby could feel the tears swelling as she did her brushing. Finally, the brush dropped out of her hand, and the rush of sadness she was feeling at the moment overtook Gabby. The baby cries, the blood, the bodies played over and over in her head. She put her head in between her legs to gather herself.

She had no idea if she would sleep tonight. She took a deep breath, and tried to wipe the tears away.

Suddenly, there was a light knock on the door. Gabby frowned. Who could that be? She really wasn't in the mood for company. If the knock was the twins, she would have to tell Sides to shoot them anyway.

"One moment please," she said getting into her clothes.

She opened the door to Optimus standing there. He looked down at her in concern. She could see his injuries in his Holoform. His face was scratched again, and he had a bandage on his arm.

"Optimus? You should be resting."

"I know, but I wanted to make sure you were alright first."

Gabby stood back as Optimus limped into the room. Gabby shut the door behind him, so they would not wake the others.

"I'm fine. I was just going to bed."

Optimus turned and cupped her face. Gabby caught her breath. "No, you're not. I see you have been crying. There is no need to lie to me, Gabby."

Gabby turned away, and the tears flowed freely again. She tried to wipe them away, bitterly, but they wouldn't stop.

She couldn't take it anymore. She ran into Optimus's arms, and he gathered her in a warm hug. She sobbed until she could no longer cry.

Optimus caressed her hair gently. When her sobbing turned to dry heaves, she told him everything that happened while he was fighting. She could hear Optimus taking deep breaths as she re-told her story.

She looked up into his deep blue eyes, and could see the sympathy. _He knew._ "Please don't be angry with me for not running away like you said."

Optimus shook his head, and said, " I am not angry with you. Without you that woman might have died, and the baby….." He didn't even want to think about it.

Gabby was grateful for his support. "I was just so happy to see you were alright when I awoke. I only wish I could have gotten back to you sooner."

Gabby smiled into his shoulder. His warmth enveloped her body, and she immediately felt better.

Gabby looked up into his eyes. She was lost in those deep blue ocean colored eyes. He looked down at her in the gentlest way, that made her heart skipped a beat.

She could feel his spark pulsating in his chest. He then cupped her face again, running his warm hand up her neck to her cheek.

Gabby could not stand it anymore. She had to feel his lips against hers. She brought her hands to the back of his neck and bent him towards her. She was shaking, but she didn't care. She was scared, but she wanted him to kiss her so bad.

He took her queue and leaned into her. His lips gently touched hers. Then he pulled her into him, and wrapped his arms tighter around her body. His mouth took hers fully, and with hunger. His lips were soft after all. Gabby almost smiled when his tongue reluctantly met hers in a dance. She knew he wasn't experienced per se, but he was doing a fine job at the moment. Gabby's emotions exploded inside of her. She had never kissed anyone like this before and with such deep emotion.

The whole world was suddenly ok in her mind. She was in Optimus Prime's arms, and that is where she wanted to stay, forever.

After a few moments Gabby had to take a breath. Both reluctantly separated. Optimus smiled to her, and his hand moved to her cheek. Gabby smiled back at him.

Optimus's face turned concerned again. Gabby's eyes narrowed a little. "What is it?"

"I do not want you to think I just took advantage of your vulnerability."

Gabby shook her head. "Who initiated what?"

Optimus laughed a little.

They hugged again, and in the quiet Gabby finally asked, "Optimus?"

"Yes?"

Gabby's eyes looked into his. She could see the emotion playing on his face. "Would you please stay with me tonight?"

Gabby could see the thoughts running through his face. She continued, "I don't think I can handle being alone. Sometimes a gal just wants to be held."

Optimus smiled softly at her. "Of course. I think we are both haunted by a few things tonight, and need each other's company."

Gabby laughed a little. "Exactly."

Optimus grunted in pain as he climbed into the bed with Gabby, but it was well worth it. He reassured Gabby when she showed worry for his injuries.

The rest of the night was quiet. He did not recharge like he should have, but Gabby finally went to sleep after crying a little more. He whispered soothing words to her, and she finally passed out. Optimus laid there for a while, and couldn't help but smile.

_Awwww, they finally kissed! _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_So, last night I had an epiphany. Ok, they kissed. Ok, we need to move forward, but I want the back-story to stay interesting, and not turn this into just a sappy romance novel all the way around. Though Gabby and Optimus makes my day, and I can't wait to write some more scenes with just them. Ha ha._

_This old lady's brain is a little slower sometimes, but I try. LOL So, I re-wrote this whole chapter. Your reviews are my motivation. _

_Enjoy! I do not own Transformers. Hasbro needs to share the wealth with us Transformers writers. He he he. _

Optimus reluctantly left Gabby early in the morning. He had to go and recharge himself, and it was hard when he was using his energy for the holoform. She had reassured him sleepily that she was fine, and would see him later. He ignored everyone around him as he made his way back to the Semi. Everyone including the rest of the Autobots dared not to talk to him right now.

Optimus was angry. _Very angry._ As the humans say, when they take one step forward, they end up taking two steps back. They had been betrayed again. Someone had leaked the Autobot's plans to the Decepticons. Whether it was human or machine, he did not know yet. This may not only start another war, and thwart their other plans, but it also put Gabby in grave danger as well. She knew really sensitive information, and if the Decepticons found her out, well, he didn't even want to think what the consequences could be.

He sat in the corner in bipedal mode. Some of the Autobots volunteered to drive around and try to gather any energon readings in the area. Optimus did not need to say anything, as they knew he would say yes to their mission.

As faces of humans walked by, Optimus just stared. He would have to talk to Lennox later to see if they could come up with a plan to find out who it was. He knew of the Decepticons technology to find out information, but that had all been destroyed in Chicago, and besides, DriveWave had wanted it directly from Optimus. So, that meant they were not back up to speed yet.

His thoughts turned back to Gabby. He had thought about suggesting taking her off this project. He could not imagine the hurt it would cause if he did, but he just wanted her to keep safe. However, he knew he couldn't do that now, as she would lose her protections. She already knew too much, and if she were taken off it would not help either. He then thought of trying to convince her to stay at base till they resolved this, but she was stubborn, and would not agree to it. He couldn't blame her though, she would practically be a prisoner here, and Optimus did not want her to feel that way.

His processors were running into overdrive over the human female. No, not in a bad way, not at all. He was just torn between his own duties as Prime, his past experiences, and his feelings for her.

Now, they had taken a step that Optimus knew he could not change that. When he kissed her, he felt like a new mech. It was the most exhilarating experience of his existence. It had felt so right in his processors, and his spark. Here he was, the Prime, and he felt like a lovesick Earth puppy. That was not such a bad thing anyway he looked at it. He knew his feelings for her, and she didn't know it, but he had heard what she had said to him while he was re-booting before he fell back into unconsciousness, and he hadn't been sure if he was dreaming at the time or not. But, when he woke up and found her in his hand, he knew it had been real.

He could only hope that he could protect her in the end.

Optimus spotted Will Lennox approach him. Besides, Gabby, one of the few humans he fully trusted, along with Epps.

"Optimus?"

"What's up, Will?"

He could see Lennox had a rough morning. "Let's take a ride, I need some air."

That was his way of saying he wanted to talk in private, and Optimus agreed to it. He was thinking about something else when Lennox approached him.

Optimus opened his door, and Lennox climbed in. After they settled, and Optimus was off base, he and Will began speaking.

"Who is DriveWave?" Lennox asked.

"A very old mech. I didn't know he was still alive. I had brought his downfall myself when we were still on Cybertron, but I guess I failed," Optimus answered his mood becoming dark again.

"Do you have an idea who he is working for?"

"Starscream."

"Shit!"

"Yes, I was thinking the same."

Lennox thought for a moment. "Mearing is hounding my ass this morning about it."

"Did you think she would do anything different?" Optimus asked sarcastically.

Lennox laughed bitterly. "Not at all. She wanted you guys to scrap your plans, but I told her it's too late. Now, she wants to know the Decepticons next plans."

Optimus frowned. "We never know with them. I cannot predict what will happen next, Will. She knows this. I can only make sure this doesn't go further."

Lennox nodded thinking for a moment, and said, "In her defense, Galloway was up her ass all last night, and threatening funding again."

Optimus sighed. He really hated that human, and Primes do not hate, but with Galloway he made an exception. "Of course, he was." How he hated human money as well, and the evil it caused.

They went on to discuss maybe moving the base from Chicago now. The city could not take any more damage. A more remote location would be ideal. Optimus just hoped Gabby would agree to move with them.

They were quiet for several minutes as Optimus drove past the damage on the Chicago streets. Things were quiet now, but who knew for how long.

Optimus thought of a brave woman, who helped get civilians to safety.

"Will, we need to find out who relayed this information to the Decepticons."

Lennox sat and thought for a moment again. "MMMMM. I will do some investigating. Otherwise, we need to keep this to ourselves. If Mearing finds out we have a spy, then all hell will break loose."

"I agree."

Optimus turned and started driving back to base. He did not like being away from Gabby too long.

"Optimus."

"Yes?"

Lennox smirked. "There is a certain human female you need to take into consideration too."

Optimus about slammed on his brakes. He gave in to Will knowing there was no argument. "I know. I worry for her safety more than anything."

Lennox sat back into the seat and smiled. "She'll be fine. You better hope Galloway doesn't find out. Otherwise, I wish you both the best. You deserve some happiness, my friend, and she is a great person." Lennox shrugged and added, "Who gives a shit that she is a human. You guys live here too."

Optimus didn't really say anything. He did have to chuckle. They WERE getting pretty obvious. "Thanks Will."

After a little while again, Optimus spoke up. "Will, I need you to find out some information for me if you can."

"Sure thing."

Gabby woke up to the sound of her phone, and her mother on the other line. God, she had a headache that could kill, and her feet were sore. Gabby knew they were just making sure she was OK after the attack, but still it annoyed her to no end. She hated lying to her parents, but she told them she had been at the base all night to catch up on things she was behind on. She didn't want them to worry for her.

Gabby dragged herself out of bed. It was almost 9 am. Optimus had left about 2 hours before. She knew he had things to do, and she let him go, though, she had to admit she loved having him with her last night. Loved? _Yes, loved. _Even though nothing else had happened. Gabby tried not to think about yesterday, but of course, her thoughts raced. Shaking them off, she got dressed and headed towards the mess hall wondering if anything was left over from breakfast. After she puked her dinner last night, she hadn't eaten since, and realized she was pretty hungry. Gabby decided as she walked over to the mess hall, that she would only stay one more night here. She had things to do at home too, and she needed to get some normalcy going again. She also had to make some calls and get her credit cards canceled since she had left her handbag behind at that Bistro. Her keys! Godammit! She had left her keys in the bag too! All her spares were at the house. She did have a hidden key in the yard, and she hoped some idiot would not find her stuff and break into her house. This was going to be a bad day.

Luckily, the cooks took mercy on her and made her an egg sandwich. Gabby made her way back to the office, and decided she would just do some light work today. She remembered Ratchet telling her not to come in, but she had to do something. She was the type that hated sitting around.

Gabby stopped a few times to talk to the friends she had made, but really just wanted some quiet time. She would catch up on paperwork with Brains.

Gabby walked in to the office, and realized Ratchet wasn't in his usual spot. Hmmmm. That was odd. She knew of no meetings today, but there may have been an emergency one from last night. Setting her sandwich and juice down, she spotted Ironhide back in his spot. She climbed up to him, and reluctantly placed a hand on his finger. "We're getting close big guy," she said quietly. She realized how cold he was at the moment, compared to Optimus's heat, and felt tears fill her eyes. The memories of last night came rushing back to her in a wave of remorse. She then had a flash of Optimus in Ironhide's spot. It scared her so much, that she almost fell off the gurney. Luckily, she was able to grab the railing just in time. She couldn't believe what she just saw.

"Gabby! Are you ok?" Brains had come running when he spotted Gabby almost fall off the gurney. He was small, but he was fast.

Gabby caught herself, and stubbornly wiped her tears away. "I'm ok, Brains. Just tired."

Brains grunted. He knew she was lying, but he didn't say anything more. Gabby came back down, and Brains had transformed into the laptop again.

"What are we working on today, Gabby?" He asked.

"Just filing, I guess." She said sitting down, and getting her sandwich out.

"Didn't Ratchet tell you to take the day off?"

Gabby got a little annoyed. "Yes, but I can't sit around like that."

"Sorry Gabby."

Gabby took a deep breath. There was so much on her mind she just wanted to explode, and she felt bad for taking it out on Brains. Besides she had kissed a certain Autobot last night, so that was weighing heavily on her mind too, but in a good way. She couldn't wait to see him again.

"No problem, Brains. Sorry for being so irritable."

Brains grunted again, and Gabby got to work.

The human entrance opened, and Gabby had hoped it was Optimus. Then she scowled seeing it was Galloway. What the hell does he want? He is not supposed to be in here.

Gabby did not rise to greet him. He came huffing over to her. Gabby looked up to him, feeling her anger rising. She was not in the mood for this today. She sensed he was ready for a fight. Well, if that's what he wanted….

Galloway looked Gabby up and down in disgust. "Not very appropriate dress for your position, Ms. Ryan."

It took every ounce of her being to not punch this guy. Didn't this idiot know what happened to her last night? He did, and she knew it, he was just being an asshole about it.

Gabby ignored his comment about her attire. "Is there something I can help you with, Director?"

She heard Brains growl in the background. Gabby tapped a key; she would take care of this.

Galloway looked around. "Where is Ratchet?"

Gabby stood up. "I don't know. I was just wondering if you have authorization to be in this area."

Galloway raised his eyebrows at her. She was a little taller than him, and in fact, Gabby was thinking of ways to take his ass down.

"What do you mean you don't know? And, you have no right to question my authorizations Ms. Ryan."

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since last night."

Galloway looked around laughing sarcastically. Gabby could feel her anger boil. _Stop it! Control yourself. _

"Well, that's just great! I guess I will speak to you then." He said with a condescending tone.

Gabby met his eyes. "What is it that you need Director?"

"I demand that I see your plans so far."

_Uh, that would be a no. _"I do not have permission to show you anything unless Ratchet approves me. He is my superior, and has not relayed that you were to see any plans of the project."

Galloway scoffed in frustration. Gabby thought it was odd that he was sweating, and looked around really nervous. He feared the Autobots she knew that, but this seemed…..different.

"A robot superior? What's next a cat for a supervisor?" He laughed at his own joke, which Gabby did not share in amusement.

"Director, I am not authorized to give anything to you unless I am told otherwise. I do not work for you; I work for the Autobots and military. So, unless you have something else you need, well, goodbye!"

Galloway's narrowed in anger. This actually made Gabby very nervous. Brains transformed, and said, "The lady is telling you to get out, you moron!"

"Give me the plans or I will have you held on treason!" He yelled to her ignoring Brains warning. She wasn't about to take his threat seriously.

"No! Get out!"

"Give them to me!"

Gabby had enough. This guy was totally psycho. She thought she heard the door open at that moment, but was distracted. "I am calling the MPs to have you escorted out of here!" she screamed at him.

She started to pick up the phone, and just as she was dialing, Galloway knocked the phone from her hand. Gabby was so shocked at his reaction, that she didn't know how to counteract. She heard Brain's guns suddenly come online and blaze behind her.

However, she didn't have to react after all. As the phone came out of her hand, a certain Autobot leader with blue jeans and red T-shirt had Galloway pinned against the wall.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Your reviews are so cute! I love them! I am always open to suggestions, so please send them my way if you spot something. Yes, more kissing. __**Galem**__, the continuation of the prologue I wrote is still a few more chapters away, but I am getting there. I changed around my outline and notes, so I had to re-write a few things. Also, I am going to edit Chapter 1 to make it "6 months" instead of a year later. That is too long for these 2. _

_As far as Galloway is concerned, any man with any honor would defend a woman if he saw that happen. But, we know Optimus is more than that. =)_

_I do not own Transformers. _

When Optimus had pulled back into base, he turned up his sensors to see if Gabby was around. Then he heard her yelling at someone. He told Lennox what he heard, and Lennox and himself came through the door just in time to see the phone knocked out of Gabby's hand by Galloway.

Optimus is a Prime, and his duty was to be controlled at all times. There was never a time that he felt so much rage build inside him so fast. He was not perfect, he had been vengeful before especially against Sentinal in Chicago, but seeing Gabby being treated like that was too much on his spark.

Galloway was lucky though. If Optimus had still been in his bipedal mode, he probably would have rammed him, and killed him then and there. However, he had switched and now he had Galloway pinned against the wall with his hands gripping Galloway's shirt. Galloway had to be a good 2ft off the ground.

"Many years I have been putting up with your disgusting behavior towards myself and my race. Besides that you dare treat this woman that way, I will not stand for your insolence. I have seen you haunt her footsteps. So, give me a reason not to shoot you into space right now."

Galloway whimpered. Optimus heard the twins come in behind him, and start laughing and high fiving each other.

"Go Optimus!" Said Mudflap.

"It's about time, man" said Skids.

Lennox tried to get Optimus off of Galloway, but then decided not too. So, he just stood back and smirked. Gabby's shocked look had diminished to thoughtfulness. He wanted to know what she was thinking, but he could not read her face. Ratchet came in at that moment as well. He stood there quietly. This was a long time coming, and Optimus had been waiting for the right moment.

Optimus shoved Galloway into the wall again. "Well?"

Galloway ignored him, and instead turned to Lennox. "Get this barbarian piece of scrap metal off of me!"

Lennox shook his head. "I don't think so, sir."

Galloway realized he would get no help, and slumped a little. Lennox walked up to them, and said, "For years the Autobots have been taking your constant abuse, maybe it's time for a piece of your own medicine."

Lennox turned to Gabby and asked, "Are you ok?"

Gabby smiled slightly. "Yep. I am good."

Gabby then walked up to Optimus, and put her hand on his arm. He still held Galloway, and turned to her. She smiled at him, and said, "Let him go. He's not worth your time and effort."

Galloway started protesting again. "I will have you all charged with treason against a Federal Officer!"

Even though Gabby said what she said, Optimus had enough of this human for the last time.

Optimus turned and smiled at Gabby, and said, "Forgive me, but I must disagree."

Gabby smiled back and nodded her head in understanding. "Do what you need to do."

Then Galloway fell to the floor holding his stomach in pain, and crying out for help. Epps and the other Autobots had joined the commotion, and laughed out loud. Optimus had landed two solid punches to Galloway's abdominal area. One for himself, after what Galloway had done to him, and the other Autobots, and the other for Gabby.

MPs came storming in, but Lennox told them to stand down.

Then Charlotte Mearing came in. Galloway, like the little snake he was, cowered behind Mearing's legs, still holding his stomach, and trying to catch his breath. Optimus had to give her one thing; she looked down at him in disgust.

"Get up, you look like an idiot," she said.

"Director Mearing, if nothing is done about him. I will file a federal complaint against him myself," Lennox practically growled.

Mearing looked towards Gabby. "What happened, Ms. Ryan?"

Gabby explained everything, and Mearing stood and listened quietly not making any gestures or moves. Optimus would hope she would do the right thing.

She finally said, "I am going to speak to everyone in private before I make my final decision."

"I did nothing wrong!" Galloway interceded. "I will make sure this goes all the way to the President!"

"I would disagree, _sir!" _Gabby stated, and Optimus could see her anger rising.

Optimus gave her a look of support, and even though he could see she was upset, she was holding herself together pretty well.

Mearing shushed the twins, and said, "Ms. Ryan, since you are at the center of this, you first. Follow me."

Mearing turned towards Galloway who was getting up and standing behind the MPs. She rolled her eyes. It didn't get past anyone that no one helped Galloway to his feet. "Director, you do not have authorization to be in this area, so I would suggest you leave immediately."

"This isn't over, Charlotte," he said with disgust.

Mearing rolled her eyes again, and said, "It never is with you."

Galloway left, and not before giving Gabby a glare, which Optimus stood in front of her when he spotted what Galloway was doing.

"Director, if I may, I would like to accompany Ms. Ryan to your office. This is more me than her," he said.

Mearing took off her glasses, and rubbed her eyes. "No, Optimus."

Gabby turned to Optimus and said, "No, it's ok. I can handle it."

With that, Mearing, Gabby, and Lennox walked out the door. Everyone dispersed except the Autobots.

"Well, this could go either way," Ratchet commented.

The twins walked up and gave Optimus congratulations.

Optimus lectured them on fighting, but secretly he had no regrets on what he did to Galloway. He could only hope that Gabby would not pay the price of his actions.

Gabby sat down in Mearing's office again. Her heart was pounding on her possible future. She did nothing wrong, yet, she felt she was being treated like the bad guy.

Mearing sat down, and said, "Enough drama today?"

"I think so, and enough to last me a lifetime."

Mearing stared at Gabby, but was not about to be intimidated by her. "Ms. Ryan, though I still have my doubts about you working here, I must say you have proved yourself, and it has only been four months."

Gabby was still tense, and on guard. "Thank you."

Mearing sighed. "I have no idea what has gotten into Galloway lately. He keeps preaching 'tax payers,' but he has had it out for the Autobots from day one."

"Why? What did they ever do to him?"

Mearing shrugged. "I am not sure, but what can I do? I know what Optimus did, and what am I going to do throw a twenty-two foot robot in jail?"

Mearing did something Gabby never seen her do, laugh!

Gabby was still cautious, but found that funny anyway.

Mearing wrote something down, and said, "I am going to talk to the Administration today to recommend Galloway take some leave from this project, and maybe have him replaced. That is the best I can do right now. Technically, he didn't do anything illegal to you. Believe me, if I could get something on him, I would, but he is very good at keeping himself from crossing that line."

"So, nothing will happen to Optimus right?"

Mearing looked over Gabby, and raised an eyebrow. "Not at all. I know you had a tough day yesterday, but please Ms. Ryan, for your sake, take the rest of the day off. I leave back for Washington in the morning to explain what happened yesterday." Mearing sighed.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, actually, I was going to recommend you remain on the Autobot's project for the rest of the year. You are now off probation."

Gabby was shocked by the news. She hadn't expected Director Mearing to be on her side. Maybe it was the female thing. Who knows what that woman was thinking, but Gabby didn't care. She was ecstatic, and was trying to keep a cool demeanor about it. Hopefully, she would be able to keep Galloway away from her.

She couldn't wait to tell Optimus the good news!

Optimus was relieved when Gabby told him the news. He had stayed outside the office the whole time in his holoform to intervene if necessary.

He had spotted Galloway again, who was intelligent enough to leave the base. He would not be missed from the looks of the humans.

He led Gabby over to a corner where they could have a private moment.

"I am so happy for you," he said.

She smiled widely. It made Optimus's spark swell to see that smile again.

"Thanks to you," she whispered.

"I am going to go patrol, and I will check on your house. I was wondering if you wanted to meet me tonight at the lake, it is about a half mile to the north of base."

Gabby smiled again. Some alone time. Finally! "That would be great."

"At dusk at the northwest side."

"You got it."

With that Optimus was off. He melded back into his bipedal mode, and drove out.

Gabby was thrilled when one of the soldiers investigating where DriveWave had been found her handbag. She couldn't thank him enough, wondering what the odds had been. He said he would have left it, if he hadn't spotted her driver's license. Everything was how she left it, but she was going to make the phone calls anyway. So, that had been the rest of her day. Making annoying phone calls to have everything cancelled and re-set. Small price to pay for her life, she thought.

Her thoughts wondered to the woman and the baby. She hoped they were doing well.

At dusk Gabby made her way over to the lake Optimus talked about. It was still on NEST's property, but far enough away from any interruptions. The night was perfect. The moon was bright in the sky, and reflected off the lake. It was clear, and cool and no breeze.

There he sat waiting on her. The semi in all its blue and red flamed glory of its leader. The lights shone for her, and she could hear the hum of the engine. It didn't matter to her anymore. She loved every single piece of this Alien Leader. _Love?_ Yes, she loved him. It really hit her on the realization that there was nothing or nobody that could compare to him in her world. The way he looked at her, touched her, and the things he did for her made her love him. He was probably every woman's dream man, and here she was with him. How would she tell her family? She thought chuckling to herself. Oh, by the way, I am in love with this alien robot….. Here meet my new boyfriend, Optimus Prime. Gabby shook her head as she got close to him. What does anybody else in the universe know? Since when does love have to be with just a human? She fought her feelings long enough, and she didn't care what anyone thought. It took her almost 30 years to find him, and she wasn't about to let him go.

Gabby wasn't some young girl in fairytale though. This would not be easy on either of them. Life with him would be hard, but she knew deep down in the depths of her heart that she would be there whatever happened. She never felt so scared in her life as she did the day before when he was lying there so quiet. He had told her he had lost his life before, and was able to be brought back, but she would be damned if she would ever let that happen again. Huh! There are no guarantees, but she would try.

He had his duties, and as leader it weighed on him heavily. She thought of how lonely her mom was for years without her dad being around. She wasn't going to lie to herself, she was scared. Her mother always told her, no matter what you go on day to day, until he comes home again.

Optimus's holoform appeared in front of her.

He silently approached Gabby as she stood there. God, he was handsome. She still wondered what she did to deserve this demi-god.

Optimus saw the emotions play across her face. "Are you doing alright?"

"I am just fine. How are you?"

Optimus smiled down at her. She could feel his heat wrap around her body in a cloak.

"I am doing just fine. Your house is ok. I will take you home tomorrow."

Gabby smiled up at him, and said, "Thank you. How are your injuries?"

"Getting there thanks to _you_," he said softly. "I wish to never see you in pain."

Gabby shrugged a little. "I am OK. I am just adjusting to everything. I know my dad and brother have seen war, but I was…..sheltered, I guess, from it."

Optimus shook his head. "That is not such a bad thing, Gabby. You handled yourself wonderfully."

Gabby wanted to cry, but held back. Optimus took her into his arms, and held her there for a while. Gabby could not pinpoint his scent. It was rugged, and pleasant, and metallic? It was just his, and his alone.

He started to stroke her hair, and Gabby could feel the heat burning inside of her. She looked up to him, and smiled down at her. Suddenly, the lights on his bipedal mode went out.

Gabby couldn't help herself, she giggled. Optimus looked confused. "What is it?"

Gabby giggled a little again, and said, "I'm sorry. I will never get used to that."

"Does it frighten you?"

She slapped his arm a little. "Of course not! It is amazing."

Before she could say anything else, she suddenly felt warm lips on hers. Both leaned into each the other. Gabby felt Optimus's hands move from her back to her sides, and finally to the back again. He lifted her slightly to be more face to face with him, and Gabby wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Gabrielle," he whispered as his breath tickled her neck.

She moaned softly, kissing back to the best of her ability. She felt a rush of adrenaline when he said her full name. Moments later, she felt his wet tongue slide between her lips. She greeted it with her own tongue, feeling his moist breath in her mouth. As they rubbed their tongues against each other, she felt his hands slide down her back. She wanted to tell him to touch her in other places, but this would do for now. They kissed passionately, holding each other in their warm embrace, expressing their unspoken love. After what felt like eons to her, their mouths finally parted, and their eyes finally met. They continued to hold each other, silently staring into each other's eyes.

Finally, Gabby had to know something.

"Optimus?"

He looked over her face with concern. Did he do something wrong? "Yes?"

Gabby smiled reassuringly. She felt kind of stupid asking and maybe ruining the moment.

"Do you enjoy this kind of thing?"

Her question was so innocent, that Optimus had to laugh. He stroked her hair again looking at her softly and with amusement.

"What? I'm serious!"

Optimus looked up getting help from Primus. "Ok, since you are seriously asking. Yes, we can feel everything a human can in this mode. We can cry, laugh, hurt, but not eat, well, we can eat, but it is just not pleasant afterwards. We can even…"

Gabby could tell he was trying to find the right words, and she chuckled inside as he left off his last sentence. "Our rituals are different on Cybertron, much different," he finished.

He cleared his throat. "I want to tell you now, there is no other human on this planet or any other universe that I would want to be right now, than with you."

Gabby smiled, and he said, "Does that answer your question?"

Gabby nodded, and kissed him again.

They spent some time like that, and even though Gabby wanted more, she knew it had to end. She was tired, and he sensed it.

Optimus drove her back to the base quarters, and walked her to her room. She wanted him to stay with her, but he was looking exhausted himself. It had been a rough couple of days, and he needed recharge.

After spending more time in an embrace, they parted reluctantly.

What they had not known was off in the distance, someone watched and waited. They had a plan, and it would soon be time to act.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_So, the fight between Optimus and Galloway didn't go quite as I expected. I was trying to convey that Optimus was holding back again, like he always does, but it didn't come out right in my mind. Well, there will be another opportunity soon. ;)_

_Optimus is still holding back from Gabby with his feelings for her, and that theme will continue for a little bit. _

_Enjoy! This is kind of a filler chapter before everything goes full gear again. _

_I do not own Transformers. _

2 months later

"FUCK ME!" Gabby yelled as she banged the table with her fist. She leaned back in her chair, and rubbed her eyes, taking deep breaths. Gabby sat back up and took the sample from the under the microscope and tossed it in the bin, no, more like threw it. The alien and earth metal were not coming together as they had hoped. They may have both been steel, but the chemical make-ups of each sample were not even close to combining, giving the viscosity they needed for Ironhide.

Gabby looked over at Ironhide. Jazz was done, and ready for the Matrix, but Ironhide was not coming along as well. The rust gun may have done its job after all, Gabby thought solemnly. Also, this would have been a huge step in technology for mankind, and that wasn't working either.

Gabby was no chemist, she was an engineer, but she knew enough to understand that this wasn't working, and Ironhide may need to rest in peace after all. Gabby had even contacted a world renowned Chemist, and he got nowhere like herself. He did give her a lot of tricks and tips in their exchanges.

Gabby got up and grabbed her coffee, sipping it; she was lost in her thoughts. It has been a long 2 months since the incident with Galloway and in the city. Energon readings were showing up all over the world again, and that meant the Autobots were always away to investigate. Ratchet being one of them. His frustration with not being able to finish this project was getting to him, and Gabby was noticing it. He had said he had a duty to his living soldiers first before Ironhide and Jazz now, which Gabby was in agreement with.

Galloway did not lose his job, but Mearing was able to keep him at bay most of the time, and made sure that if he entered the hangar where Gabby and Ratchet worked, he would be arrested on the spot. Gabby hardly saw him anymore, as he took the hint. The other Autobots said he was quieter now, and didn't say much, but the twins would still harass him from time to time, which Optimus put a stop to.

Gabby started to get her notes together to get out of the lab. It was almost evening, and she wanted to get home. When the Autobots were out late or gone for some days she would stay at base. She despised it, but it was necessary. However, today, Bumble Bee was back and would be her guardian.

Speaking of which. Gabby was frustrated, very frustrated. Her and Optimus rarely had any time together anymore. She knew this was coming, and felt horrible for feeling selfish, but she couldn't help it. They hadn't shared a kiss since that night on the lake. In fact, they barely said hi to each other, and when they would finally get that moment, interruptions. He never could be her guardian so Bee was his replacement. It wasn't that she didn't love Bee, because she did, she would just rather the leader be around a little more. She did hang out with Maria when she wasn't on duty. They would hang out, and talk into wee hours of the night sometimes. Maria knew of the truth with Optimus, and said the base was talking, but she said who cares. Maria had a fling with Sideswipe herself, and said it was just one of those things, she was lonely and he was available. They would laugh it off with their girl talk.

_Told you this was going to be hard_, that little voice mocked in her head. What gave her some comfort is that Optimus would give the same looks as her when he was called away. When Ratchet was able to stay around, he always tried to give her words of encouragement, but Gabby was saddened still. She missed her big blue robot, and his holoform.

Gabby's birthday was coming up, and she also heard that the Governor was hosting a 4th of July party, and had invited NEST base and the Autobots as a "thank you" for helping re-build Chicago, and defending the human race. At least someone appreciated them, she thought. She rolled her eyes, yeah right; it was probably a political stunt. Ratchet said Optimus wasn't to keen on the idea, but the Autobots deserved some recognition and a break. However, they would always be on alert if necessary.

Gabby was about to leave when Bee chirped to her.

"What is it, Bee?"

"Optimus and the others are back," he replied in his usual radio voice.

Gabby couldn't help it she was excited to see Optimus again. It had been 3 days this time.

Bee transformed, and waited along side of her to greet his brothers.

The usual military vehicles started to pull in, and out jumped Lennox and Epps who looked exhausted along with other soldiers. The Autobots came into their usual bays to be treated if necessary.

Gabby strained her neck, and there he was. Her heart fluttered. He pulled into the Hangar with Ratchet, and Gabby told Bee to take some time to be with his brothers. He nodded and smiled at her. He knew she wanted to see Optimus.

Gabby came back into the Hangar and Optimus sat for a minute in his bipedal mode, and she spotted something that almost made her gasp.

There were scratches all across his grill, and to his left side. They were pretty deep too. Gabby took a deep breath. She hoped he was not hurt too bad.

Optimus transformed, and leaned down to her, and smiled. He put his finger to her face, and gently touched it. She was relieved, he did not seem hurt.

"Hello Gabrielle. I thought you would be home by now."

She wrapped her arms around his finger, and let go and said, "I was finishing up some things, so I stayed late. I'm glad I did." She eyed his scratch marks.

Optimus looked at her and said, "Me too."

She looked over his body, and said, "What happened? Does it hurt?"

Optimus stood up fully, and she thought she heard a slight groan from him. "Punk Decepticon drones. No, I need to do some treatments on them."

Gabby knew what that meant. They were built to kill, and that was it. Nothing but one goal in mind, and that was to take out the Autobots.

"Gabby, what is your news today of the metals?" Ratchet asked after he transformed.

Gabby shook her head sadly. "No go again. I added more O2, and lowered the carbon levels as well, and that didn't work."

Ratchet and Optimus both scowled. They exchanged looks, and Ratchet said to her, "Good job as usual. Do you have your notations? I want to see them."

"Yeah, Brains should be uploading them now."

She could feel their frustration at everything, and felt bad for them. They had so little to work with, and were trying their best.

Ratchet walked over to his station, and scowled again. "Brains! Hurry up! I need to see her notes."

Brains grunted mumbling that he was going as fast as he could with backwards-human technology.

Optimus looked back down at her, and was about to speak when Ratchet interrupted. "Gabby, Optimus wants to do his treatments at your place, so take the day off tomorrow. I will cover for you if anyone asks."

Gabby blushed, but didn't argue. She could see Ratchet's faceplates smirk, and Optimus gave him a look, but Gabby still had a hard time reading some of their robot form emotions.

"I will go inform Bee he will not be needed tonight, and I will be ready," Optimus said, and transformed again.

Gabby walked around him, and said, "Ok, I will wait by the door."

After Optimus picked her up, they drove home and talked a little about what was going on. Optimus was impatient and frustrated. He was also worried about the recent attacks again. They could not get a location on Starscream. He seemed to have the upper hand with them. She could also hear the tiredness in his voice.

"Optimus, do you think they will try to hack into the system to get the plans?" Gabby asked.

"Anything is possible. They were able to do that when we were first trying to find Sam. However, with Soundwave now deceased they are probably just trying to re-group, and see what they can accomplish first by violence. Besides, I know the military came up with a specialized system for us, but I always try to be cautious."

"Soundwave?" Gabby asked curiously.

"He was, what your race calls, their Information Technology Decepticon," Optimus answered.

"I see," she said lowly.

"His right hand man, per se, was Laserbeak, who we considered destroyed."

"Laserbeak?"

Optimus growled a little at the name. "Yes, he was the shape of a bird. Let me rephrase that, he could take on any shape the bird was his preference. He could get in and out of places quickly and quietly. He was responsible for many human deaths."

Gabby's eyes widened at the thought of the Decepticon shape shifter, but you never knew what the Decepticons are capable of.

They pulled into her driveway, and Optimus changed into his holoform. Gabby turned on her lights in the house, and gasped when she spotted the claw marks against his chest, which had damaged his shirt.

She was hesitant to touch him, for fear of hurting him. Seeing this Optimus said to her, "It's ok. I am not in pain."

He held his arms out, and she went into them without any more hesitation.

They stood there for a long while, and Optimus said, "I have missed you."

Gabby smiled into his chest. She could feel his muscles beneath the shirt, and it made her breath a little heavier.

"I missed you too!"

He looked down at her, and cupped her chin. "I wish I could make this situation better for both of us."

Gabby sighed a little, and felt those damn butterflies in her stomach again. "This is not your fault, so please do not blame yourself."

She stepped back a little. "I can't lie, though, I have been selfish at times to see you."

Optimus scoffed. "Myself as well."d

Optimus sighed in exasperation.

"Gabrielle….."

She looked up at him, and smiled. His lips met hers in a rush, and Gabby took them willingly.

They separated and Optimus put his forehead to hers. She felt something in that that Gabby could not pinpoint. It had to be some kind mating ritual for his race, as she could feel his emotions mixing with hers. An explosion of love ripped into her heart, and she knew it was from him. She wished she could have explained to herself better, but decided not too. It was just some kind wonderful.

As much as Gabby hated it, she released the hold. He smiled down at her, and no words were needed.

Before Optimus walked out the door he said, "Tomorrow morning, I have something for us to do."

"What's that?"

"A surprise. I hate to leave you like this, but I must recharge, without that I will be no good to either of us."

"You know, I would never stop you," she whispered. d

He nodded and said goodnight to her.

Then he walked out, and left Gabby wondering what it could be.

…

Gabby was in Optimus wondering where they were going the next morning.

"You should be fixing your wounds," she scolded a little.

Optimus was back in his holoform and smirked. "This is more important at the moment."

They had traveled to the west side of the city not far from where DriveWave had attacked. Gabby could feel anxiety heightening even though Optimus was reassuring her.

She wondered if they were going to eat, or what. What the hell do robots do for fun anyway? They had been so busy, that she never thought to ask.

Finally after about a half hour drive, they pulled up to what looked an apartment building.

Again, Gabby was amazed at Optimus's parking skills. She couldn't parallel park to save her life, but he did it without so much as a blink.

Gabby looked around confused. It was a nice apartment building, and wondered what they were doing here of all places.

"How come we came here?"

Optimus smirked again. "You shall see."

He turned and cupped her face, and smiled down at her. "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

"Well then trust this."

Gabby nodded still unsure, and looking at him suspiciously which made Optimus chuckle.

He helped her out, and they took the elevator to the 5th floor.

Walking up to an apartment, Optimus knocked. Gabby felt a bit nervous. She was always a little shy at meeting new people, but she was the type she opened up more once she got to know somebody. Optimus sensed her nervousness, and said, "Do not worry, you will like this."

He took her hand and the door opened. There stood a dark browned haired man with glasses and tall stature, but Optimus still towered over him. He was holding a baby bottle, which Gabby found odd, but who knew.

The man lightened up immediately seeing Optimus. "Optimus! What's up my friend?"

Well the man knew who he was, obviously. Optimus smiled, and said, "Greetings to you to Carl."

They shook hands, and Gabby felt her palms sweat. Who was this guy? She didn't really know if the Autobots made human friends, but she guessed they would, huh?

Carl looked at Gabby and gave a warm smile, which Gabby returned. _Was he an Autobot that she had never met?_

Optimus introduced them. "Gabby, this is Carl." He smiled widely. "He is the husband of someone you may know."

Gabby was still on guard and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you?"

The man, Carl, laughed. "Yes, there is someone waiting for you, Gabby."

Gabby narrowed her eyes in confusion. Carl took a step back to let her see in the door.

She gasped and about fainted. She never fainted in her life, but lately she would swear she wanted to all the time.

There sat the woman Gabby had stayed with during the attack with DriveWave. Gabby knew immediately it was she. She was still in a wheelchair with traction on her leg, but she looked a million times better than when they first met.

The woman smiled brightly to Gabby, and started to cry.

The man Carl said, "Gabby, this is my wife, Claire. You were with her a few months back."

Gabby didn't say anything. Claire put her arms out, and Gabby went to them. They both stayed there and cried for a long while, speaking to each other, laughing. Gabby was so happy she did not lose her leg, though it still looked pretty beat up. It was one of the happiest moments of her life seeing this woman again.

They finally separated laughing, and crying at the same time. Gabby wiped her eyes, and happily accepted a tissue from Carl.

She could hear Optimus and Carl speaking quietly in the background, but didn't pay attention to what they were saying.

"We have something else for you," Carl said.

Gabby stood up, and suddenly in her arms, was a beautiful dark-haired baby boy. She laughed as the baby looked at her curiously, but began to speak his own language up at her.

"Oh my God, you have gotten so big…."

"Matthew," Claire finished smiling.

Gabby hugged the little boy tightly, who then protested in his infant way, and making Gabby laugh again.

Fresh tears fell down her face, and she spotted Optimus along the wall smiling at her.

"Thank you," she mouthed, and he nodded his head to her.

The rest of the morning was spent with Claire explaining her therapy sessions, and how they decided they were going to move out of the city since it was very traumatic for them.

Carl had said at first, when Optimus appeared he was angry, but after talking to him for a while one day, they made their peace, and Carl realized the Autobots were not at fault. He started contacting Optimus back and gave updates on Claire, and when it was a good time for Gabby to come.

Reluctantly, the two women had to part because Claire had to go to therapy that afternoon.

She took Gabby's hand in hers and said, "I don't know if I could ever repay you."

Gabby shrugged a little. "I wish I could have done more that day."

Claire interjected. "No, you stopped when no one else would, and that I could never forget. You saved my son too."

Gabby and Claire cried again, and they all walked or rolled out. Optimus went to help Carl with Claire, and they drove off.

Gabby looked over at him. "I really don't know what to say."

Optimus looked over at her and smiled. "Look at it as an early human birthday present. I knew you needed that closure. I have heard your nightmares."

Gabby blushed a little. She had been having them since the day of the attack, but hadn't brought it up to anyone. It was truly the best birthday present she could get, even though it was a month away.

"They were shocked that I had found them. They were afraid at first, but with a little coaxing, I was able to successfully gain their trust, and told them I knew you as well," Optimus said proudly.

Gabby took his hand, and said, "I know that had to be hard on you too."

Optimus nodded, and said, "Yes, but seeing the human child was doing well, made it worth while."

He turned to her and squeezed her hand. "Seeing your reaction was even better."

_Gosh, writing this made me teary-eyed, holy crap! _


	14. Chapter 14

_Hope you all enjoy!_

_By the way, someone asked me if I am an engineer. Oh heck no! My husband is, but in the civil field. I am just a chef in a casino in Las Vegas who is obsessed with Transformers, the movies, and comics, everything since I was a kid. _

_Ok, enough about me. _

_I do not own Transformers. _

Chapter 14

A few weeks later, Gabby was getting ready for the 4th of July party from the Governor. She had stayed with Will Lennox and his wife Sarah the night before. She would be going with them to the party as the Autobots had been called to another energon reading outside of the state. It wasn't much, Lennox had said, but they were sent just in case. The readings had slowed a little, but were still keeping the Autobots busy.

Gabby was disappointed. She had hoped her and Optimus would be able to attend together, but duty called again.

Gabby's parents also bought her a 60 inch HDTV for her birthday and had it shipped. She had told them not to do that, because she was almost back on her feet, and would have gotten one herself, except she barely had time to watch TV anymore. They had wanted to come visit, but Gabby's aunt had fallen ill, and her mom wanted to stay with her, and help her out. Gabby had been worried about her aunt, but she seemed to be recovering well.

Her birthday was still a few days away from July 4th, and Gabby was pretty happy to have 30 years under her belt. She still felt 19 most of the time, though a few faint lines on her face told her otherwise.

Gabby had always been a tomboy, so make up and hair dos were not her thing. However, Sarah was very good at it, and did both for her. Her and Sarah had become close since Gabby had started at NEST. Sarah had visited frequently, with little 6-year-old Annabelle in tow.

Gabby looked in the mirror after Sarah was done. She had taken Gabby's normally straight hair, and made soft waves that fell a little past her shoulders. Her make up was light, with a pink lipstick.

It had been so long since Gabby had been dressed up, that she was surprised at the reflection staring back at her in the mirror.

Sarah smiled proudly at Gabby's shocked expression.

Annabelle came running in squealing, and said, "You look pretty, Gabby."

"Thank you sweetie!"

"Optimus will not be able to take his eyes off of you," she teased in a whisper.

Gabby blushed.

Her dress was a simple evening dress, in the color of white, and a crochet shift at her shoulders. As it was July in Chicago, and freakin hot and humid. It came just above her knees, and even though Gabby was loved the dress, she hated heels, so she was dreading wearing them.

Sarah looked gorgeous, and Gabby could see why Will had only eyes for her. Her black cocktail dress hugged her curves nicely, and her blonde hair was up in a loose bun with curls hanging down. Will looked so handsome in his dress uniform.

Will did send a compliment to Gabby. "Ms. Ryan, wow, you look great!"

Gabby blushed again, and laughed. "Thanks Will."

Already her heels were killing her feet, but she ignored it as they drove over the Governor's mansion. Gabby was nervous, she never attended this kind of party before. It was supposed to be out in the back gardens of the mansion with fireworks at the end of the night, and Gabby was excited, but at the same time nervous to meet so many important people at once. Never had she experienced anything elegant like this.

While they were driving over in Will's car, his phone rang. He said a few words, and hung up. He glanced at Gabby in the rearview mirror, and smiled.

"The Autobots are on their way," he said. "They should arrive not too long after us."

Gabby's breath caught, and her heartbeat rose. It still struck her funny, that an alien robot gave her this reaction.

Noticing the looks on Gabby's face, Will smiled mischievously.

Gabby thought back to their last conversation before they took off again. It actually had not been real pleasant, it had been about her new TV, and she wondered what was bothered Optimus about it.

_He had installed the TV for her, but the whole time he eyed it suspiciously. _

"_There is something about this thing I don't like."_

_Gabby scoffed a little. "Why?"_

_The emotions played on his face as he eyed it again. "The energy from it is more than I have experienced with most other human electronics."_

"_Well, if it works I can't just send it back to my parents and say 'Hey, the aliens don't like it.'"_

_Gabby hadn't meant that to sound so harsh when it came out, she immediately regretted it. _

_Optimus's bright blue eyes flashed at her in slight anger. "Autobots."_

_Gabby took a deep breath to calm herself. "I'm sorry, I just can't send it back to them without just cause."_

"_I'm just not liking this instrument. I am sorry you took offense since it was a gift."_

"_I am just not seeing what you're making a big deal about."_

_Optimus's eyes flashed again, and he said, "Because I am your guardian, and my job is to keep you safe."_

_It was Gabby's turn to take offense. "Is that all I am to you? Someone for you to guard?"_

_Optimus shook his head in frustration. "That is not what was meant, and you know it."_

"_Well, that is what I got from it."_

_Optimus walked over to her, and held her shoulders. "Why are you doing this?"_

_Gabby had been in a mood already that day. It was not that she doubted his feelings for her, but it was just that she wanted to hear them from him, from his mouth. It seemed like they were still trying to drive a stalled car or Autobot. Besides, she wanted more than just kissing._

_Gabby wanted to cry, and thought__**, because I love you dammit! I have not heard the same from you, and you won't tell me anything except you miss me or something stupid like that!**_

_Instead she had taken the coward's way out. "Why are you fretting about a TV?"_

_Optimus turned his head away from her for a moment. She knew this look by now, and it was a call for him to go. _

"_Go," she said flatly. _

_He turned to her still fighting his anger, and other emotions still playing across his holoform face. "Bee will be here soon. Do you have your caller?"_

"_Yes," she lowered her head a little. _

_They stared at each other for a little bit, and then he was gone again! _

_Gabby sighed in exasperation for she did not understand why he was worried about a TV. Then they fight about something so silly. _

Gabby was frowning in the back seat of the car without realizing it. That was the last time they had a chance to speak alone, and she had been fuming a little on it since. It was unresolved, and Gabby hated to leave things hanging.

"Are you alright, Gabby?" Will asked seeing her facial expressions.

Gabby's head shot up bringing her out of her memory. "Yes, sorry, just thinking."

Will laughed slightly. "Don't do that tonight. Have a good time, we all deserve it, including you."

Gabby smiled again. "Thanks Will."

They pulled up to the Governor's mansion, and Gabby noticed right away how heavily armed the area was. Armed guards were everywhere, either in uniform or plain clothes.

The mansion was actually smaller than Gabby had expected, but still a big home. It was obviously a Victorian era home, and she noticed the brick exterior right away. _(Author's note: Google Illinois Governor's Mansion, and you can see pics)_

Will mentioned it was built in 1855, so Gabby was close to the Victorian Era. She was mesmerized by it. She could the see the area decorated for Fourth of July with patriotic décor everywhere on the house, and lights everywhere. People were exiting obviously expensive cars in the driveway.

Will showed his ID, and invite, and they drove past the security. They pulled up to the front of the house, and a valet driver awaited them.

Gabby exited the car, and looked around. It would be a beautiful night, and even though she was nervous about the party, she still was looking around for the Autobots to make their entrance.

Will was already complaining about the heat, and having to wear his military uniform. Gabby snickered at him a little, and Sarah shushed him.

They walked in and all Gabby could think of was opulence. The décor was kind of old fashioned but tasteful. There were couples everywhere, some in groups, and some by themselves. Mostly all were carrying drinks of one thing or another. There were servers running around with what looked like trays of wine and hors d'oeuvres.

Will and Sarah stood there looking around and taking in the scene as well. Gabby fell a little behind.

A stout woman approached Will and Sarah. She had one a black evening gown, but it looked cool, and her grey hair was short.

"Good evening. Are you Colonel William Lennox?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I am Cheryl Reed, the head of household for the Governor. He has been expecting you," she said.

Will and Sarah exchanged looks. So, they were going to go meet the Governor.

"I will follow you," Will said.

Cheryl turned, and said, "This way."

Gabby hesitated, but Will turned to her, and said, "Come on Gabby."

They were led through the main entrance of the house, and then out the back door. There was a huge garden in the back with every flower native to Illinois that Gabby could point out. There were soft lights hanging everywhere, and more patriotic décor.

A stage was set up in the middle of the garden with a band currently playing soft music. To Gabby's left was a table with food and fruits, and a bar to the right of that.

_Wine sounds good right about now_, she thought.

The garden was absolutely packed with people. Gabby and the rest of them could barely get through the group, causing Gabby to feel a little claustrophobic. _God, I need a drink_, she thought.

Her anxiety was heightened. She was not one who liked big groups of people.

Finally, they made it to the middle of the group, and there surrounding the Governor was Charlotte Mearing, and _dammit, _Theodore Galloway, and a few others.

Gabby was a little taken aback at how pretty Director Mearing actually looked. She had on a pink, _wow pink_, chiffon evening dress, and her hair was styled kind of like Gabbys. Her face in a relaxed smile.

Galloway had his usual dark suit on, and Gabby could see he was sweating just a bit. He spotted Gabby, and they both did a stare down for a few seconds before Galloway looked the other way.

Luckily, the night was starting to cool off, but it was still pretty hot from the lights around the garden.

Cheryl introduced Lennox and Sarah to the Governor. His name was Richard McCreedy. He had been Governor of Illinois when the event happened. He had the typical politician smile that made Gabby want to puke. His dark hair perfectly cut, and Gabby wondered if he sweated, because he looked perfect in his light suit. His wife, Gabby forgot her name already, was the textbook blonde with the fake boobs, and face. Gabby about rolled her eyes, but kept it at bay.

Suddenly Will was introducing Gabby to the Governor. "Governor McCreedy, this is Gabrielle Ryan, our assistant civilian engineer. She works directly for the Autobots."

Gabby put out her and, and she shook the Governor's. "It is a pleasure, Governor. This is wonderful thing you're doing for the Autobots tonight."

He smiled brightly at her, and said hello. His wife piped up, "You work directly with the Autobots? That must be so neat."

_Neat?_

Gabby smiled politely despite the fact she wanted to run the other way. "Yes, Mrs. McCreedy it has been an opportunity of a lifetime for me."

She thought she heard Galloway scoff a little at Will's introduction of her. Gabby wondered if she could just grab Will's gun and put the little turd out of his misery right then and there. Gabby couldn't help herself; she smiled widely at the thought.

The group began a discussion for a new base again, so Gabby took her leave, and snuck away.

She made her way through the crowds, and spotted Maria at the bar. Maria spotted her and waived. The female military were able to dress in civilian attire tonight. Maria had on an emerald green dress with a black bodice. Her black hair up in a bun with little emeralds placed in strategic places through the bun. She looked beautiful.

"Here," she said handing Gabby a glass of red wine, when Gabby walked up. "I thought you could use that."

Gabby gratefully took it, and took a sip, careful not to spill on her white dress. She was not a big drinker, but she might make an exception tonight. "Thanks," she said. She would have something colder when she was done with that.

Maria and Gabby started talking, and Gabby started to relax being around her friend. Still, she would wait for the big blue, and red guy to get here.

Maria and Gabby decided to grab some food, and piled up their plates. Gabby was getting anxious for the Autobots to get here.

Her and Maria continued to talk when the announcement was made that they were here. Epps came over one time, and talked to them for a while. Despite Optimus not being there yet, Gabby was enjoying herself.

Maria smiled knowingly at Gabby, and she smiled back to her friend.

The crowd parted as the Autobots filed in one at time, and started clapping. She could tell that Dino, Sides, the twins, and Bee were enjoying the attention, but Ratchet looked embarrassed, and Jolt looked ready to bolt. Gabby laughed to herself at the rhyme. Then there he was. Gabby could have sworn the heaven's had parted when Optimus walked in. His eyes scanned the crowd, and she did her best to get his contact. His holoform eyes seemed to glow the brightest out of all of them. Gabby felt a swell of pride at his humble demeanor in the situation.

Gabby caught her breath in her throat. He had on a black suit, with a red and blue striped tie. She knew the suit would not affect him in this heat at all. He looked mesmerizing. Her stomach turned when for the slightest moment their eyes finally made contact despite the crowd. He showed no emotion as he was led to the stage though.

"Sides is oozing hotness tonight," Maria commented with a sly smile taking a sip of wine.

"A thousand other ovaries think so too," Gabby said laughing.

Maria cracked up laughing, and nodded still eyeing Sides.

The Autobots along with the leaders of NEST took their places on stage. Gabby felt sympathy for Optimus, as she could tell he looked really uncomfortable. It was too crowded for her to move closer though and give him some moral support. She hoped he would feel her vibes from where she stood.

The Governor walked up on stage and shook all of their hands, and went to the microphone.

He then gave a speech thanking NEST and the Autobots for all their hard work, blah blah blah. "They have been an asset to Earth, blah blah blah." Gabby and Maria exchanged looks and rolled their eyes. Not at the appreciation for the Autobots, but the politics of this whole thing. Gabby hated politicians.

The crowd cheered when the Governor was done, and the Autobots dispersed into the crowd, except Optimus. He was still stuck on the stage with the Governor and the rest of the leaders. The band started up again, and couples were starting to move to the makeshift dance floor.

Suddenly Sideswipe walked up to them, and said, "Ladies, you are both looking very lovely this evening." He smiled in his charming way.

Sideswipe turned and whispered something to Maria who giggled. Gabby raised an eyebrow and then rolled her eyes.

Sides turned to Gabby and said, " Ms. Ryan, I must say you look stunning."

"Thanks Sides," she smiled at the compliment.

He took her hand and kissed it. She caught his smile and veiled plot. She narrowed her eyes at him. He stood back up and whispered to her. "My leader can't stop looking at you."

Gabby blushed, and Sideswipe laughed lowly. His blonde hair was brushed back, and his silver tie was neat on his shirt.

He took Maria's hand, and she waived goodbye, and they were gone. Off to the wooded area somewhere leaving Gabby standing there shaking her head in amusement.

The rest of the Autobots greeted Gabby then. Ratchet hugged her. He had on his yellow tie, and Bee with his black and yellow tie. Jolt's was a dark royal blue. The twins were hot pink, and green. All had black suits on, and all with those glowing blue eyes. Gabby could tell the twins looked uncomfortable. Ratchet said Optimus warned them to be on their best behavior. She knew better, they were practically bursting to start some mischief.

Dino then approached her, and kissed her hand. He looked highly amused.

"What is so funny?" Gabby asked him smiling.

Dino's eyes glinted in amusement. "If there was a gun in his hand, I would be dead right now."

Gabby scanned the crowd again, and realized that Optimus had left the stage. Her eyes searched, but could not locate him. Though she could feel distant eyes on her.

Dino smiled brightly again. "Do not fear, Ms. Ryan. He will be with you shortly. He has been distracted all night so far, with your political leaders. For he is the reason I keep you in my company."

Gabby blushed again! _Stop it!_ Dino and Gabby started a small conversation, but Gabby could feel a rush of heat in her cheeks, and her palms were sweating. Her heart fluttered in anticipation. Though they had quarreled the day before she knew she just wanted to see him, and feel his lips on hers.

Dino took her hand again, and squeezed it. Gabby couldn't help but notice that his hand didn't radiate half the heat that Optimus's did. He did look awesome though. His black hair was slicked back, and his goatee perfectly shaped. He had on a black suit with a deep red tie.

Gabby was about to ask Dino if they could find Optimus, when the crowd parted a little again. There he was…..

Optimus came up to them, and eyed Dino. He then turned to Gabby who swallowed hard. Their eyes locked in something that Gabby could not place, but she was so happy he was here finally.

Optimus turned to Dino who was smiling broadly. "You are dismissed," he said lowly to Dino.

Dino didn't protest, and said goodbye to Gabby.

Gabby and Optimus stood there for a long time just staring. Gabby could feel her nerves explode in her body. The background around her had quieted. She wondered what Optimus was thinking.

He then took her hand and led her through the crowd. Gabby spotted Ratchet smiling at her, and lifted a drink in his hand in a salute to her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Love your reviews! I decided to put Elita-1 aka Arial in the mix a little. She will be just memories though. _

_I do not own Transformers_

Optimus had spotted Gabby right away as they walked through the Governor's garden. She was with her friend Maria, one of the Lieutenants on NEST base.

Optimus could not believe his optics. Gabby looked absolutely stunning.

Her white dress hugged her form perfectly. Her ash blonde hair fell to her shoulders softly. Her makeup was soft. He had never seen her so dressed up before, and it was a sight to see. His robotic mating instincts took over, and he had to gather himself to let it go for right now.

Unfortunately, he had his duty first to greet the Governor of the state they were currently residing. Though he just wanted to take Gabby and leave this place so they could be alone. He was getting tired of these duties coming before her, but he had to put up the act a little longer.

He still did not trust that television that her parents had sent her for her birthday, but he would have to deal with that later. He was determined to find out if there was something more to it than just a simple human electronic based contraption. He did not want to quarrel with her tonight about it. He just wanted more than anything to have a good night with her.

He was also getting more and more worried about Galloway. The man was watching Gabby again, and he followed her through the crowd still keeping an eye on her. Optimus thought he should have killed him when he had a chance, but he let it go due to Mearing's coaxing. He would have to speak to her again about it, because if something happened to Gabby due to Galloway there would be hell to pay.

Yes, he would definitely get himself and Gabby out of here as soon as he could.

The beautiful blonde in his sights distracted Optimus that he did not realize he had come face to face with the Governor. Optimus had to go through the usual introductions, and he remembered he had to do this crap on Cybertron too. It annoyed his processors. He would rather be with a certain blonde right now.

Then they were up on stage while the Governor made his speech. Optimus hated this kind of attention. They were here to live in peace, not be paraded around like animals in a circus. Besides, he sensed the Governor's lying on a few things.

Though he had almost turned this party down, he was convinced to attend by the other Autobots. He could not blame them, actually. They deserved a break from their duties as well. Ironhide was weighing heavily on all their minds. Their brother was still skeletal and lying on a gurney, it was hard to see day to day.

After Optimus had talked on stage with Lennox, Epps, Mearing, and the Governor, Optimus was finally ready to find Gabby. He had sent Dino to stay with her until he got there. He did not want her left alone for too long, for Galloway had left the stage as well, and he could see he was still spying on her.

Unfortunately, as he got closer, other politicians, to speak, stopped him along the way. He only had eyes for one human, and these people needed to get out of his way.

Finally! He was able to move to Gabby and Dino. His holoform was vibrating with anticipation at seeing her. His spark shook again in his chest. His processors were solely on one female would not leave his mind.

He promptly dismissed Dino when he saw her. He wanted her alone, and now. She looked a little confused when he did not say a word and took her hand, yet she followed him without protest.

He had seen a path that they could walk on for some peace. He could feel the looks from the other Autobots as they passed some groups of people, but he ignored them.

They walked into the path of the wooded area. The music had gotten low, and the lights were nowhere in sight. The moon was full and bright in the sky.

Gabby still had not said a word, and Optimus hoped she was not angry with him for taking her from the party.

He scanned the area and found another little path that seemed to be uninhabited by other humans including the guards. He turned onto that, and when he was fully sure they were alone, he turned to her.

She had a slightly confused expression her face, but it was soft. He could tell she was not unhappy what he had done, and he felt relief in his spark.

"Hi," he said softly his hand still holding hers.

Gabby laughed a little in the dark; her brown eyes glinted with amusement. "Hi to you too."

Optimus walked closer to her, and stared intently into her eyes. He heard her catch her breath at his stare. He let go of her hand, and ran his palm up her neck and to her cheek, and held it there. Her skin was so damn soft.

"Words cannot describe how beautiful you look tonight."

He could see her blush in the darkness, and felt her skin get hotter under his palm. He almost laughed when he sensed her hormones come alive.

"Thank you, you look so handsome," she whispered to him.

His sensors were in overdrive again. He had to feel her lips. Her eyes softened as she looked up at him, and her lips parted waiting on his to meet hers. She stepped into his embrace, and their lips touched ever so softly.

Optimus knew that when he was with her, the world was wonderful. He never knew such happiness and laughter as he had with her. He would show her tonight, and even tell her tonight what his true feelings for her were. They were both from two totally different worlds. He was mechanical, and she was carbon, but when it came to love, there were no walls to separate them from being together.

This small town human engineer, who rammed Barricade to help save him, held his spark in the palm of her hand. This femme who risked her life to save others, to re-build his Autobot brother, and looked at his race without fear, remorse, or judgement. She had been the one he had waited for over the course of millions of years. After he had lost Arial, he had not known he could ever love again. In fact, he did not ever want to love again. He just wanted to feel nothing for the rest of his days! He knew had not told Gabby about Arial, but it did not matter, she was his and he would not let her go, like he had Arial once, and then the worst happened.

Trying to stifle the memory in his processors. Optimus concentrated on the human female before him.

On a quiet day, Optimus remembered a group of human books he had read, and then watched the movies. In it, there was this female, an elf he remembered the characters had called her, and she gave up her immortality for the mortal human male she loved. He would do the same if he could for Gabby, in a sparkbeat. He remembered them being called the _Lord of the Rings_. At the time, he could feel empathy for the Ring Bearer, Frodo, who had the world burdened on his shoulders. Yes, he knew how the boy felt. Now, he looked at the she-elf in a whole new light.

Optimus suddenly heard bushes rustling in the background. Gabby and he separated as she had heard it too. He wanted to shoot whoever interrupted them. When would these constant interruptions stop? He thought angrily. He scanned the area, and on instinct pulled Gabby behind him in a protective stance. He reached for his human gun in his pants at his back.

Then he realized who it was as he and Gabby heard giggling. It was Sides with the Lieutenant, Maria. She was adjusting her dress as they snuck through the bushes on the way back to the party.

Optimus shook his head in a mixture of amusement, and annoyance at his Autobot brother. _He just could not wait, _he thought. He turned to look at Gabby who was amused as well, and giggling softly.

Optimus waited for the couple to depart, and turned to Gabby who was looking at the couple and shaking her head.

She turned up to him with amusement again, and smiled. _Dear Primus, she was a goddess when she smiled. _

"Would you like to leave?" He asked. Be damned his duties. Tonight she was his.

Gabby looked relieved. "I thought you would never ask."

…

Optimus let Ratchet know through the commlink that he was taking off, and Gabby was with him. He asked Ratchet to cover for them, and if anyone asked to let Lennox know. He also gave instructions for the other Autobots to just relax and enjoy themselves. Ratchet chuckled the whole time, but gave his blessing.

The ride back to Gabby's house took a good hour. She sat quietly with a slight smile on her face, with her head resting on the window. Optimus wondered what she was thinking.

"What are you thinking?" He asked through the speakers, he decided to save his holoform for when they got back to her place.

Gabby looked at him in amusement. "Just thinking that you saved me."

Optimus chuckled. "You do not care for those kinds of events do you?"

She laughed softly. "You obviously don't either."

" I only went to there to fulfill my duties and for something else."

Gabby sat up and looked into his speakers. "What?"

"You."

Gabby smiled again, and sat back into the seat, which made Optimus shake the Semi a little.

"Me too," she said softly.

They pulled into Gabby's house. Optimus went back into Holoform again, opting for the usual jeans and T-shirt again.

He scanned the home to make sure there was no danger as Gabby unlocked the door. They walked into the dark home, and Optimus went to the stereo as Gabby was putting her handbag down, and turned on the lights.

Optimus turned on the stereo and heard a song that was perfect for how he was feeling at the moment.

Gabby sat down and moaned as she took off her heels.

"Are you alright?"

She laughed a little. "Yes, I hate those things."

Optimus agreed with her, no femme mech would have ever worn those.

_This sensation's overwhelming,  
Give me a long kiss goodnight  
and everything will be alright  
Tell me that I won't feel a thing_

"It has been looking like a frat house in here," Gabby commented turning on a lamp.

Optimus was confused. "A frat house?"

She stopped and looked him. "Yes, a college home. I haven't had the time to really clean it."

Optimus turned and looked around. It looked fine to him, but if she said so. _Women._

_Out of body and out of mind  
Kiss the demons out of my dreams  
I get the funny feeling, that's alright_

Gabby walked by Optimus to turn on another lamp, and went to walk by again, when Optimus couldn't help himself, he grabbed her arm to stop her.

Gabby responded to him. She looked up at him softly. There lips met once again, in a sensual kiss. Optimus wrapped his arms around her and lifted her to be face to face with him. Gabby took his lips and opened her mouth to let his tongue in.

He heard her softly moan as he grabbed her bottom and had her against the wall.

_Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
This sensation's overwhelming  
Give me a long kiss goodnight  
and everything will be alright  
Tell me Jimmy I won't feel a thing,  
So give me Novacaine_

He finally lowered her gently to the ground. He parted from her, and cleared his throat.

Gabby looked disappointed. "What is it now?"

Gabby was surprised to see Optimus's face redden. "Gabby, I….."

He hesitated breathing deeply.

Gabby looked up him. "Optimus, it's ok, you can tell me."

"Gabby, I have no experience in this. I do not want to disappoint you. I am not Sideswipe."

Gabby then laughed. _Laughed!_ Optimus was kind of shocked and embarrassed at her reaction.

Her face softened after a moment, when she realized how Optimus was reacting.

Her hand cupped his face this time, caressing his goatee, which made Optimus shiver.

"Listen to me. Do not search it, do not process it, and do not even think it. Just go with it. Go with what is in here," she said touching his chest. His spark was about to blow at her touch. Her hand then moved to his temple, and she said, "Not what is in here. Do you understand?"

Optimus put his forehead to hers. He was nervous as hell, but her reassurance made him feel better about it.

She smiled up at him again, and took his hand. She then led him to her bedroom.

There she turned and faced him. He could see a glaze had formed in her big brown eyes. He could sense her emotions raging on her own.

This was definitely it.

Then it happened. He was happy for her advice.

Optimus brushed his fingers across her shoulders, letting the dress move down and away from her body. Pulling her into a gentle embrace, his lips caressed hers as they tumbled onto the bed, her fair hair framing her perfect face. Running his hands down her curvaceous body, he looked deep into her brown eyes and knew that he_ loved_ her more than anything else on this planet, universe, whatever. Slowly, they took turns to remove each others clothing, until all that separated them was her excited breathing blowing gently on his chest.

The sensation in his loin area was going to make him explode if he didn't relieve it soon. At first, it scared him to feel that, and then it suddenly felt great!

He would swear it was the best night of his existence.

…

Optimus held Gabby who was asleep in his arms. Her breathing was soft, and her eyes closed in a relaxed mode. He could feel his optics glowing in the dark. He had to laugh at himself for the reaction. No wonder Sides liked it so much.

However, Sides didn't love his human conquests. Optimus did.

Optimus leaned back against the headboard watching the night go by in the window. Never, he said to himself. Never, had he thought he would be here now. He had broken his one cardinal rule. Never get personally involved with a human.

Yet, he had no regrets. He loved this woman with every spark that beat through his chest, and he was waiting to tell her so. Though for right now, he would let her sleep.

He had a present for her birthday, which he would give to her this morning, before they would leave for base. He was not going to let her out of his sight from now on, no matter her stubborn protests.

Optimus was lost in his thoughts when his processors picked up something. A strange clicking noise reverberated through the house.

He knew what he heard.

He slowly moved Gabby so he would not wake her, just in case it was nothing.

He cursed himself for leaving his human gun in the Semi, but luckily being in a military family Gabby had an arsenal in her home, and he quietly grabbed her Kimmer from her bedside table drawer.

He slipped on his jeans and cocked the gun. Again, he heard it. He slowly made his way to the living room, cursing himself for not being able to get into robot mode. The Autobots could not walk through walls.

He looked around the living with the gun ready to fire.

There was that damn TV again. The thing was practically bursting with an energy he could not read. He was going to shoot it, and not take the risk. He would make it up to Gabby later.

He turned to shoot it when he heard a female voice.

"Optimus?" _Dammit_

There stood Gabby. He sighed, and lowered the gun. He could not pinpoint an immediate threat so he lowered the gun.

She had put on a t-shirt and sweat pants when she came out. Her hair slightly tangled from sleep. She still looked beautiful to him.

She gave him a concerned look. "Is everything alright?"

He smiled and walked over to her, and hugged her. She went into his arms willingly.

"Yes, I was just being cautious. I thought I picked up a sound that I could not identify."

Gabby looked concerned again, as she eyed her Kimber in his hand. "Are you sure everything is ok?"

He took her into his arms again, and kissed her head. "Everything is fine, Gabby. You need a recharge."

Gabby laughed softly, and looked up at him again. "Not without you."

Optimus smiled, and was about to guide her to bed when he heard it. Gabby froze knowing something was not right.

Off in the distance was a helicopter, and it was approaching the house fast. It was not friendly.

_Oh jeez, I hope my rating stays at T for that love scene. =)_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Ok, so it is going to get pretty dark from here, but there will be light fluffy moments in-between. _

_Your reviews are what keep me going! _

_I wish I owned Transformers, but nope! _

_Enjoy! _

Gabby had woken up to the sound of a gun being cocked, and seen Optimus take off out of the bedroom door.

She slipped out of bed, and got dressed quickly hearing him move around the living room. This was a small and old house you can hear everything.

Worry had taken over from the previous nights pleasure, and she went out to the living room. She had actually reached for her gun, but found it gone. He must have taken that one. Gabby thought about grabbing her shotgun when she reached the living room, for it was in the closet, but she knew that Optimus was armed, so she decided against it. That would be just great, both of them jumping at any sound and shooting each other.

Optimus still had a worried look even when he lowered the gun after Gabby came out of the bedroom. Gabby had this funny feeling that he was going to destroy her new television. She was starting to wonder if she should give the go ahead after all, when they both heard the helicopter.

It was traveling too fast to be a regular human one, and Gabby and Optimus both froze for a second.

She could see the fear and anger rising in his holoform as they looked at each other. She could also tell he was having an inner battle at what to do.

He took her by the shoulders, and said, "Gabby, listen to me. You have to get out of here."

Gabby could feel the fear rising inside her. Her throat constricted, and her chest fluttered. The helicopter was getting closer so they did not have much time.

She could feel the tears well up in her eyes. "What about you?"

"I am going to distract the Decepticon so you can escape. The others were still at the party, but are on their way. Head towards base, and don't look back. I need you to hide, till I can get him safely away."

The noise was getting deafening. As much as Gabby did not want to leave Optimus this was not the Barricade situation. They were attacking them at her house! This was getting serious.

Gabby nodded with the tears flowing. She swiped them away defiantly. She was no coward, but she would not die either and leave Optimus.

Suddenly, a blast hit the yard. Both of them were thrown to the floor by the force of it.

Optimus landed on top of her. Gabby could feel a pain in her back from the force.

"He is playing with us." She heard Optimus say.

Then another. Then another. These were warning shots. She managed to see the helicopter. It was big and black. Her eyes widened.

She turned to Optimus. "Be safe."

Before she could say anything more, his lips were on hers, and they stared again for a moment. Then he was gone.

He pulled out of the driveway and transformed. She could not help herself, she watched briefly from the middle of the living room careful not to get too close to the windows. _Stop stalling!_ She scolded herself.

She could hear the language of the Cybertronians. She looked on in shock as the helicopter also transformed, and they started to fight in the street.

Gabby knew she was trapped there until Optimus could get him away.

Metal beating metal. Crashes and bangs were everywhere. Gabby cowered into her kitchen. She felt helpless. It had looked like Optimus was evenly matched. Yet, through all of it she thought she heard a noise in her house. A weird clicking noise of some sort. Fear rising, and heart beating she ignored it, and grabbed her caller and pressed the button.

"Gabby is that you?" Ratchet came through the speaker.

"Yes! Are you on your way?" Her voice shook. She moved closer to the door, and could see they had put distance on the house. Dirt and grass from the fields were flying everywhere and she could still hear that sickening sound of metal and sparks.

Ratchet said they were about half way there. Gabby put it down, and looked out the door again. This time they were about a half-mile away. Optimus was able to get the Decepticon far enough away for her. The sounds started to quiet except her heart racing in her ears.

This was her chance. She raced to her room and threw on sneakers.

She came back out to the front room when that clicking noise happened again. She froze mid way. Something was not right she could feel it. She could still hear the sound of fighting in the distance. Yet, there it was again.

Her mouth about dropped when she realized what it was. The TV! Her eyes were wide, but she knew she needed to act like nothing was wrong.

She was not close enough to either her front or back door yet. But, she was close to the closet with her shotgun. Being as careful as possible she made her way to the closet. She did her best to slow her breathing as to not give the thing any idea what she was doing. She thanked the heavens the gun was fully loaded.

_**Click**_

_Now! _She opened the door, and grabbed it. She turned to see a sight she would never forget the rest of her days. The TV was transforming. She only had seconds before it was done. Without even thinking further she cocked the gun.

Bang!

She took off a piece to the side. She could hear a sickening scream from it, and it shook.

She walked around the front of it. It had stopped transforming for a second as it was hit.

She took another shot.

Bang!

Right in the middle of the screen, that was in mid-transform.

Gabby was shaking, that she couldn't aim, but she could shoot.

The thing screamed again, and Gabby was about to take another shot when before her was what only Gabby could describe as a big bird thing, and it looked pissed at her.

It was a blackish silver color with a long neck and the red eyes. Its wingspan had to be at least 7 ft with guns attached to the wings.

Gabby could feel the fear in her again. She lowered the gun to run, but it was too fast.

Before she knew it she was pinned by the wings. She cried out in pain as she hit the floor. The metal on the wings pierced her skin.

The things talons grabbed her and turned her on her back. She was face to face with it.

"You little bitch!" It said in a hiss.

Gabby turned her head with the voice. She wanted to vomit, but couldn't. She looked out the window to see any sign of Optimus, but could not hear anything. She was on her own. So, the helicopter had been a distraction to get Optimus away from her all along. What did they want from her?

"What do you want?" She asked. Her voice came out shaking.

The bird. This must be Laserbeak! _Oh God help me_, she thought.

Laserbeak seemed to calm down and started speaking in his weird little hiss.  
"Such a brave femme. Give me the plans for Ironhide and I might show you mercy in death."

Gabby struggled against the talons, but was pinned at her waist. "If you kill me, Optimus will make you suffer."

Laserbeak laughed in another hissing sound. Gabby still wanted to vomit from that noise. "Your boyfriend is weak. He will be next after I finish with you," he said with disgust.

Gabby's eyes widened. God, how she wished she had listened to Optimus about that stupid TV. This…..this thing would be destroyed by now.

Gabby turned and spotted her Kimber on the floor. Optimus must have dropped it when he left. What luck! _If she would only reach it._

Laserbeak said again, "Tell me the plans Gabrielle."

Gabby tried to stall him as she started to slowly reach for the gun. "What do you want them for anyway? I thought only Optimus could bring back your race with his Matrix?"

Gabby could see the sun rising in the east. The light glinted off the gun. She was so close.

Laserbeak laughed again. "No, my pretty little engineer. We just need the plans to rebuild from your metal! We don't need the Matrix."

"We haven't found it yet!"

He leaned closer to her face. "Oh yes, yes you have."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" The gun, she almost had a grip.

"So brave, yet so stupid. I should call Barricade here; he would _love_ to have a word with you. But, my orders were for me to finish the job."

Then he yelled into her ear. "Now, give them me!"

He was right. Right before the party, Gabby and Ratchet had successfully gotten the alien metal and the earth metal to connect. Her and Ratchet were waiting to see if it stayed.

_How the hell did this thing find out?_

Gabby's fingers reached the gun. She had a grip!

"Go to hell," she said lowly.

Taking the gun she shot the bird up close and in the neck area. The sound was deafening being so close to her ear. Another sickening scream from Laserbeak, and he flew back letting her go.

Gabby stumbled to her feet as Laserbeak was trying to gather himself.

She didn't know where she could run to, but there was a wooded area behind her house, she could try to hide in. If only she could make it. If only Optimus would get back here. She could only pray that he was all right, and that the other Autobots would be here soon.

Laserbeak cursed her, and took off. She could feel the wind from his wings as tried to get at her, but kept hitting other things along the way, which obviously threw him off a little. She heard sparks fly behind her. She didn't dare look back as she had to make it to the woods. She had explored those woods several times when she moved into the house. She would be able to navigate them pretty well.

She reached her back door, and quickly unlocked it. She managed to shut it behind her, and could feel the crash of the bird hitting the door, and another sickening scream of anger. The Decepticon was obviously not used to a human getting the better of him.

Then she heard a shot, and white-hot pain ripped into her right side. Gabby could only see stars for moment as she tried to reach the woods. She stumbled to the ground on her hands and knees her breathing had become ragged. She heard the Decepticon crash through the window on the door.

She felt her right side, and her hand produced blood. She felt tears run down her cheeks as the pain took over. She just wanted to go to sleep. Probably forever, she thought.

She tried to get up again, and could feel the whoosh of the wings around her. Her vision of the rising sun was blocked from the big beast.

The blood was dripping to the ground. _So this is the end_, she thought. She heard Laserbeak laugh above her.

Gabby felt sad. She hadn't told Optimus she loved him. She wondered how he would be after her death. She thought of her parents and her brother. She hoped they would not blame Optimus for this. Then the bird landed in front of her. He was going to take the kill shot. Gabby didn't care at this point. _Just put an end to this pain_, she thought looking at him.

Gabby looked down and took a deep painful breath. Then she spotted it. The gun was still there. _Always aim for the eye_, Ratchet had told her once._ It disables them. _

The gun was slippery in her hand as she grabbed it again. She aimed, and took the last of her adrenaline to make the shot. She could see Laserbeak's gun heating up at her again she only had seconds.

_Bang!_

Laserbeak reeled back. Gabby's vision was going blurry now, but she could see sparks come from his left eye.

She shot the gun again and again not caring where she hit the Decepticon. She surprised herself at how her aim was decent, and she was hitting him.

She could barely see now, but the bird began to fly away. She took her last shot at him, and dropped the gun.

Holding her side, she stumbled to stand. She didn't know if Laserbeak was seriously injured or was getting ready to shoot her for the final time.

She could feel the hot liquid running across her hand and down her leg. She didn't care, but she would try to get back in the house before he did. She wondered why he had just now given up so easily, because she heard him fly away from the house.

She was starting to go cold. She shook and cried out in pain as she made her way to the back door. She was surprised she was still conscious.

Gabby again waited for her kill shot, but it never came.

In fact, she fell to the ground and knew she could not make it back inside. She was dying…. She lost too much blood, and she could feel herself go numb.

An inner calm suddenly took over as she fell to the ground again. She rolled onto her back. What a beautiful day, she thought. As she watched the puffy clouds slowly go across the clear morning sky. Her breathing slowed, and she could have sworn she started to see a white light come her way, and heard voices in the distance.

Then she spotted them. Yes, it was blurry, but deep blue eyes took over what was left of her vision. Then nothing.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_It was so hard to write Chapter 16. Not only do I not like the damsel in distress thing, but also I didn't want this story to be generic either. I almost deleted it, and re-wrote it. Talk about angst. LOL _

Optimus knew he had gotten the Decepticon far enough away from the house where Gabby could escape safely. The rush of his processors, and little sparks of his circuits were in overdrive as he went in for the kill shot with his ax, but something stopped him cold.

The Decepticon lay on the ground beaten and dying. The energon dripped from his lips, and he was twitching, sparks were flying from its chest. Yet, he was laughing. Why?

Optimus held back the ax, and asked, "Tell me what is so amusing, then I shall hasten your death."

This made the Decepticon laugh even louder, and almost choke on his energon leak.

"You shouldn't have left your human lover alone Prime! She is probably dead!" He said in between coughs of energon.

The shock took over his circuits. He couldn't think, couldn't feel. All he could do was get back to the house and fast.

"Gabby…." he whispered.

Before Optimus could finish him, the optics of the Decepticon faded.

Prime looked around, he was about 10 miles from the house surrounded by cornfields.

He took off in a run, never so desperate before, and never so afraid of what he might see when he got back to that house.

He quickly transformed from robot to bipedal mode not caring about ruining this farmer's crops. He had one goal in mind, and he could only hope he could reach her in time.

He reached the house in record time. He transformed back into robotic mode.

"Gabby!"

Her car was still in the lot._ No! _

He looked around desperately. "Gabby!"

He scanned the house, and found no life there. _Oh please no!_

Then he picked it up on his scanners. It was a faint heartbeat, and coming from her backyard.

He walked around, and what he saw made his spark sink with dread.

She lay there, so still, so pale. Blood soaked her T-shirt on her right side, and was staining the grass.

_I failed. _

He scanned her again, and she was still alive, but barely. He had to stop the bleeding!

He transformed back into bi-pedal mode and created the holoform. He ran into the house, and looked at the TV, or where it used to be_. Damn them!_ _Why didn't I destroy it?_

He opened up his commlink and said, **"Ratchet! I need you quickly!"**

He ran out to her still form, and placed the towel he grabbed to the wound. He felt the human tears well in his eyes. How could he let this happen? He made a promise, a promise to always protect her, and he failed.

"**Optimus, what is it?"** Ratchet answered.

"**Gabby, she's been…shot!"**

Gabby had lost a lot of blood already. Optimus didn't know if he could stop it now.

Her breathing was ragged and shallow.

"**Optimus, you need to tell me what it is. We are five minutes out."**

"**She is bleeding everywhere. Her pulse is faint. I think there might be a severed artery."**

"**Keep pressure on the wound!"**

Optimus could not answer anymore. He focused on the woman he loved so deeply. The sorrow and the rage started to take over. No matter what happens they will pay. They crossed a line, and he will have his revenge.

He caressed her forehead asking Primus to not take her now.

He could not believe how pale she was. His processors raced. Why? Why her? What if she died? He couldn't handle another Arial.

Just then Ratchet pulled up and opened his back door with his Holoform.

"Optimus, she needs a blood transfusion. I have it, bring her into the hummer, now!"

Optimus gently picked up Gabby as to not aggravate the wound any further.

Bee and the others looked on with sad eyes. Dino fell to his knees in sorrow.

Ratchet had already started an IV, and grabbed the blood bag. He carried these things for human soldiers on the battlefields. "I know her blood type," he commented.

Optimus gently laid her on the gurney never taking his eyes off her face.

He could hear Ratchet taking her blood pressure. He grunted, and started the IV and transfusion.

"Optimus?"

"Yes?"

He was so numb, that he barely heard Ratchet.

"After the blood transfusion, I am going to have to get the bullet fragments out. One fragment hit an artery."

Optimus looked at him like he had a second head. "Now? Shouldn't we go to a human hospital?"

Ratchet shook his head. "I have everything I need here, and it needs to come out as fast as possible. She will not make it to a human hospital, I have to get that artery stitched."

Optimus looked back at Gabby. "Will she make it?"

Ratchet put a hand on Optimus's shoulder. "I can't answer that now. I want your permission. She is your mate."

Optimus looked back at Gabby. Her color had returned slightly, but for how long?

Optimus nodded. "Do it."

Ratchet started to get ready. "You will need to help me insert the respirator down her throat, and keep pumping it or she will drown."

For what seemed like eons, Ratchet carefully got the bullet fragments out. Optimus helped with the respirator, and kept whispering encouraging words to her.

Optimus could barely think. His rage grew with every second. It had always been about Earth, just Earth in general. He had always distanced himself from the humans except for a select few for this reason.

Finally, Ratchet looked to Optimus. "She is stable for now. We need to go and get her further treatment."

Optimus didn't want to leave her, but knew he had to drive to the hospital.

He nodded. "Thank you my friend."

Ratchet nodded, and went to get Gabby further help.

…

Now he sat at her bedside waiting on her recovery. Things had been unsure for a while, as Gabby had a seizure on the way to the emergency room, but Ratchet was able to get it under control in time.

There was chaos as the medical team questioned what happened. Ratchet was frustrated with them, but knew they would have to know. Lennox had contacted her parents and brother. They were now on flights out to Chicago.

Now she was sedated, and stabilizing, albeit slowly.

Laserbeak had formed the TV, Optimus guessed. Optimus was not surprised. From the damage he had witness Gabby had shot him numerous times. Always the fighter, he thought wearily.

_If only he had been there. This was the second time he had left her, and the first time she had been lucky. This time…_

She had woken for a few moments, but the medications were too strong for her to comprehend anything. Then she fell back into a peaceful sleep, though he could see she felt the pain. If there was a way to take it from her, he would.

Optimus rubbed Gabby's forehead and said, "Gabby, I once had a mate."

He took a deep breath and continued, "Arial, was her name. I let her out of my sight, and she was gone."

His voice shook. "I had no reason to love another again. All I ever knew from there was war."

He put his forehead to hers, to give her strength. "Until you."

The tears fell as he spoke. "You remind of her. Her spark. Her bravery, and most of all her spirit."

Optimus looked at the human medical machines again. Thankfully, her vitals were getting back to normal. What would happen after this, he did not know.

He kissed her gently, and sat back in the chair. To hell the duties as the Prime on this planet, this time it was personal, and this time he would not have mercy.

…

Optimus knew what to expect from Gabby's parents. Lennox had explained to them what happened after they had arrived, and they were upset. Could he blame them? Not at all.

Lennox also had to explain why Optimus had to stay with her, which did not seem to go well with them.

He rubbed his holoform eyes. He still needed that recharge, but he would not leave her. He could feel his weakness setting in. He would have to come up with a plan soon.

Gabby's brother Michael seemed to be more understanding than her parents. Gabby's mother yelled for Optimus to leave her daughter alone, and never come back.

Optimus stood outside the hospital room to give the family some time to come to terms with what happened.

Finally, Gabby's father walked out to him. The older man had gray hair, and was tall and thin. Gabby had his build, but she had her mother's looks.

"I just want to know why my daughter is lying in a hospital bed with a bullet wound," he said lowly. Optimus could see the worry, and the sadness. "I am getting tired of hearing classified. I am retired military, I don't want to hear that."

Optimus did not like that either. They deserved an answer. "She is helping us rebuild our race. I am her guardian."

The older man rubbed his forehead, and laughed sarcastically. "You're her guardian? Well, then where were you when this happened?"

As much as Optimus wanted to get angry, he knew he could not. If he had a sparkling who was injured he would probably feel the same way.

"I have no excuse, sir. That is all I can say. I care….I really care about your daughter."

Realization came into the man's eyes when Optimus said that. He nodded in understanding. Taking a deep breath. "I want you to do one thing for me from soldier to soldier. I don't care if you are an alien, we are both soldiers of war. I want that thing gone from this world."

Optimus felt pride. This man has seen so much, but hurt his family, and it is a different monster. "I promise to you and Gabrielle's mother, the thing that hurt your daughter will be destroyed by my own hands."

William nodded again, and said, "What goes on between Gabby and yourself is none of my business. She is an adult, and I cannot keep her in a bubble all her life. I will do my best to speak to my wife about this. I cannot guarantee a good outcome."

Optimus looked down and up again. This was uncomfortable, but had to be done. "I understand sir. Your daughter is the bravest, and most intelligent human I have ever encountered."

William smiled. "Do you think I would let her go out into the world without protection being from the military?"

Optimus shook his head and smiled back. "Not from a upstanding soldier as yourself."

…

Optimus was able to make his peace with Gabrielle's brother as well. Michael and himself spoke of their military backgrounds for a while. Her mother though cordial now, still eyed him with suspicion.

Knowing that Gabby was stable, the family went to go find food, and recharge themselves. This gave Optimus the opportunity to stay with Gabby alone for the time being. Ratchet came back, and no luck on Laserbeak's whereabouts, but he had Bee out looking for him as well.

Ratchet also spoke with the Doctor, and he said without Ratchet's quick thinking, she could not have lived, and that she was out of danger. Optimus would again be eternally grateful to his long time friend for saving Gabby.

"You are going to have to talk to her about staying at the base permanently," he said to Optimus.

Optimus rubbed her forehead again, and laughed softly. She still was so beautiful in even in sleep mode. "I am hoping with what happened she will agree to it, but I am doubtful."

Ratchet grunted, and shook his head.

"You must recharge. I will not be towing you back to base in the morning. I am fully done, so I can stay the night."

Optimus sighed. Not taking his eyes off of Gabby, he said, "She needs me here."

Ratchet was getting frustrated. "The Autobots still need their leader."

Optimus flew from his chair, and blue eyes flashed. "I know this, but you see what happened. I made a promise, and I intend to keep it. I did not ask for this, if I could remove the Matrix right now, I would."

Ratchet looked at his friend squarely. "She is not Arial my friend."

Optimus looked down. The memories overwhelmed him. "No, she is not, but I made a promise to her father today."

"I understand. However, you are heavy to tow. Just to let you know."

Optimus laughed softly, and returned to his vigil as Ratchet left.

….

Gabby was walking through a field. The grass swayed gently in the breeze. There was river in the distance. It was the bluest she had ever seen. She looked towards the sun, and didn't know if it was setting or rising, but it was bright! Everything seemed to be more colorful, more palpable then she had ever known in her life.

She wondered what she was doing here. Then the memories came. She started to shake in grief. Was she dead? Was this heaven?

She suddenly heard footsteps behind her. They were big, and metallic! Maybe it was Optimus!

She cautiously turned around, and gasped at what she spotted.

The sun outlined the biggest robot she had ever seen. His metal was perfect in every way. His faceplates were long, and his body was thin and sleek. His blue optics glowed more than any other Autobots including Optimus.

Who was he?

He stopped and considered her with slight amusement.

He spoke and Gabby never heard a voice so…..so…..deep….so beautiful. "Gabrielle Ryan?"

Gabby looked around. She knew she had no reason to be frightened of this alien. "Yes?"

"You should not be here femme. You have not fulfilled your destiny."

He kneeled to get a closer look at her. Gabby's mouth dropped open, she had no idea what to say. His optics were mere inches from her face.

He spoke again, "The Prime needs you, human. I am sending you back."

"What is my destiny?" She managed to ask. She really wanted to know.

He looked at her again in amusement. "That is not for me to tell. Just know this, you have a long battle, but it is up to you how you will fight it."

Suddenly he raised his arm and his huge finger slightly touched her forehead. Gabby could only see a light, and then darkness.

Gabby slowly opened her eyes to a white ceiling. She looked around to see the blurry faces of her parents, and Michael looking down at her. She could see her mother crying.

What the hell was going on? Where the hell was she?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_Hey Guys! I am so sorry about the delay. I started training at my job this week, and I have been busy as hell. I have this weekend off so I am going to try to get 3 chapters up, but I make no promises. _

_As a side note: I really thought about killing Gabby off, and making Optimus go insane. I am coming off The Walking Dead, so that's where I think that idea came from. :P_

_However, after thinking about it, no, that wouldn't work, but I do want Optimus to be hell bent on revenge. Everyone including the Autobots has a dark side…_

_Can Gabby bring Optimus back from the brink? We shall see. _

_Enjoy! I do not own Transformers. _

"Gabby! Thank God!" Gabby's vision sharpened as her mother cried out.

She looked around confused for a moment. She was in a hospital room. Ok. Her parents and her brother were here. Ok. Why was her side hurting? _Ouch!_

Then the memories of Laserbeak hit her, but she tried to stifle it as her family surrounded her bedside.

Her mother kissed her forehead. Her father took her hand and squeezed it slightly.

Her brother said, "About time you got your lazy ass up!"

Gabby laughed as best she could at his joke.

She smiled up to her family and asked still feeling weak, "How long have I been here?"

"Three days," Michael answered.

Gabby's mouth gaped. "Three days!?" She actually missed her own birthday. Oh wow, she was 30 years old now, and grateful to be alive.

"You had to be sedated so the artery could heal properly. Do you remember what happened?" Her father asked. Gabby could tell he was angry.

Gabby felt the rush of memories come back to her. However, she never knew what really hit her.

"I remember running, and my side was bleeding…."

"You were shot!" Her mother said fresh tears leaving her eyes.

Gabby looked around again to the concerned faces of her family. "Oh."

Her father smiled. "I knew those shooting lessons would pay off. I have heard you gave the robot a run for his money."

Gabby laughed again weakly. "Thanks Dad."

"I cannot believe you were shot by one of those robot…. things," June said crying again.

"Mom, that robot thing was the TV you and dad sent me for my birthday. Not that it was your fault, but you need to know," Gabby said cautiously.

Her father looked shocked, but her mother looked skeptical about that. "You must have been hallucinating from your wound, Gabby."

"No, I wasn't."

If she wasn't so weak Gabby would have argued, but what was the point? Her mother would never believe that until she went to her house. Gabby tried to come up with another way to explain it, but she knew her father and brother probably believed it.

Gabby was happy her family was here, but there was one she needed to see. She looked around the room for him, but he was not there. She was disappointed.

Michael must have read her mind, because he left the room for a moment.

Then Michael walked back in, and behind him was the most wonderful sight to see. Her Autobot was there. His blue eyes glowed in the soft light. He was regarding her softly. They would have to have a moment later.

Gabby did notice that he looked worn out, and wondered if he had been here the whole time. Also, it did not get past her that Optimus had a strange look he would try to hide as well. The looked sort of worried her. She shot him a concerned look, and he shrugged in return.

Gabby could feel the slight tension in the room when Optimus entered. She suddenly felt angry. She would not have this. Either they accepted this or not, and if not that was their issue not hers. She would deal with it later, as she was too exhausted now.

"Gabby? Are you hungry? You should eat something to build your strength," her mother said fussing with her blankets making Gabby wince a little.

"I'm ok right now, mom," she said through gritted teeth.

Gabby shot a look to Optimus who smirked. For the first time, he looked afraid to intervene. Gabby couldn't blame him, when it came to her mother.

"June, would you leave her be? She just woke up!" Her dad said.

The family then started arguing, and Gabby turned her head to Optimus and rolled her eyes. He smirked again quietly observing the scene.

She was going back to sleep.

…

A few hours later Gabby awoke again. Her breath caught as the pain in her right side went up and down her leg and her arm. She tried to sit up, but the pain was too much. She looked around, and the room was quiet now. The clock said 10:45. AM or PM, she was not sure.

"You should not move, it could break the stitching," a voice to her right said.

There sat Optimus giving her a warning look. His face softened once Gabby leaned back again.

Gabby rubbed her eyes, she was still tired, but could feel herself getting better. Her stomach growled a little.

Optimus got up and sat on the side of the bed and took her hand. He smiled gently at her. Gabby was worried about him. He looked ragged and exhausted. His color was a little pale. His energon levels had to be really low as his eyes were dull, and she caught a glimpse of _that look_ again. It took a lot for them to keep holoform as it was.

"Is it nighttime or daytime?" She asked returning his smile. Deciding to ignore his facial expressions right now.

"It is night."

"Gabrielle…" he said to her.

Gabby took her hand and caressed his cheek.

Optimus looked down and then up into her eyes again. They had the spark back that he loved so much.

"It almost killed me to know that you were injured. I really had my doubts that you would live. I didn't know if I could go on…."

Gabby sat up, and felt tears spring to eyes. "Yes, but I did, and does this really matter now?"

Optimus nodded to her keeping eye contact. "You are the only one in this world that keeps me going. You have given me new life."

Gabby kissed him, and he did back careful not knock her oxygen tube off.

Gabby rubbed it and laughed. "This thing is tickling my nose."

Optimus shook his head in amusement. Gabby felt so horrible. He was so exhausted.

"Optimus why don't you go recharge?"

"I am waiting on reports from the other Autobots on the whereabouts of Laserbeak or another Decepticon. Besides, I have something more important to look after."

There was that look again. Gabby didn't like it. No matter what happened, she hoped Optimus would not go where she thought he was going.

Gabby gave him a skeptical look. "Ok, but Ratchet said he would have to tow you."

Optimus looked surprised by her remark. "You were able to hear that?"

Gabby smiled a little. "On and off."

Optimus gave her a serious look. "You need to rest. Do not worry for me. I will send someone here in the morning. I do not want to let you out of my sight, but as long as you have protection, it will make me feel better."

Gabby took his hand in hers, and said, "Optimus, please don't blame yourself for this. We were set up and tricked. I should have listened to you about the TV."

_There it was again! _

"I really did not think that human electronic was Laserbeak, I thought it was probably a tracking device of some sort and could be dealt with later," he said quietly.

Gabby was worried. "Optimus, please, I do not want you to do anything that would cause any kind of….."

"No! They made this personal once again, and I will not let this continue," he said sharply cutting her off.

Gabby had no idea what he meant by "once again," but it made her worry even more.

Her eyes started to droop, and she was fighting sleep again. She wanted so bad to continue this conversation. She did not want an Autobot filled with vengeance killing needlessly on her behalf. This is not what she fell in love with. Laserbeak would get his, and if Gabby had her way she would do it herself, but right now she was smart enough to know she had to recover.

She also overheard Optimus and Ratchet talking about her moving to base. She just dreaded the thought, but deep down she knew they were right. She would discuss this with them later.

She was going to try to put up another fight with Optimus when the nurse walked in. She secretly cursed the nurse for the bad timing.

Taking her vitals she asked Optimus if he wanted a sleeping chair, but he declined. The nurse mentioned that he looked tired, and needed some rest. Gabby's thoughts were pre-occupied, but the nurse mentioned something about making Gabby walk around the floor in the morning and that she had to eat.

When the nurse was done, and out of the room Optimus said, "Sleep Gabrielle. We will talk more later."

Gabby didn't have the strength to argue.

…

Optimus made sure Gabby was sound asleep when he entered the hallway to meet Ratchet. Ratchet had a medical officer badge, courtesy of the US military, so he could enter hospitals any time he wanted to.

"Did you get a location?" Optimus asked.

"Well, she did injure him pretty severely, so I am not sure if the location in Nevada is because he is injured or a meeting point."

Ratchet frowned at Optimus. "I made a promise I would not tow you to recharge, I may have to rescind."

Optimus laughed sarcastically. He was in no mood for games. "Who is scouting?"

"Bee," Ratchet answered.

Optimus cursed in Cybertronian. "Well, who is going to watch her in the morning?"

He could have sworn he saw Ratchet take a big gulp. "The twins will do it. Everyone else is out scouting."

"I have already made them swear they would behave here," Ratchet added. "You are needed back at the base Optimus."

Optimus cursed again. The twins. Dear Primus. He knew Gabby would be able to handle them though, her family, well that was a different story.

"Well, I would trust them over the humans, so the twins it will be."

"I would hope you will share your plans with us promptly once Laserbeak and the others are located."

Optimus flashed his holoform eyes. "I am not so sure. This is my fight now. I do not want to risk the others and you, and I will not risk Gabby's life again."

It was Ratchet's turn to flash his eyes. "Optimus, this is not just about Gabby. We have a threat to Earth and our plans once again, and Gabby is our friend too."

Optimus had enough. If he could throw away the Matrix right now he would. He tried to keep his voice low in the hospital hallway.

"No, this became all about her the moment Laserbeak transformed and shot her. I will not rest till his corpse is in my hand. I will not rest until Starscream is begging for mercy when my gun is pointing to his head."

Ratchet had nothing else to say. He had known his leader was upset, but never had he been this angry. Optimus was comparing this to Arial, and he needed to stop that. He also knew that Optimus felt the guilt of Gabby being a human, and much more delicate than the Autobots.

He knew Gabby sensed this change as well. He had been there a while eavesdropping on their conversation. He could only hope the human could talk some sense into his leader, before more lives, albeit human or Autobot, were lost.

At this point, Ratchet knew that Gabrielle Ryan would be the only one who could save Optimus Prime from himself.

Ratchet turned and left lost in thought.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_I am no artist, but I keep seeing Optimus's robotic head big in the background with Gabby standing in the foreground holding a gun looking sideways. Kind of like a movie poster. I have no idea how I would even start with making something like that, but if anyone can throw me a bone that would be great, and I will worship the ground you walk on forever. =)_

_Enjoy! _

_I do not own Transformers_

Optimus had stayed long enough in the morning to see Gabby finally able to eat some human food, even though she said it was horrible and wanted to spit it out, and would give anything for a burger at that moment. Optimus smiled at the thought, and the looks she was making. They had also removed a lot of tubes, and the oxygen, and had detected no further internal bleeding. She was sore walking around, but she managed. The human doctor had told Optimus she should be released in a few more days, they were just keep watching her as precaution.

She had finally been able to see her wound, and cried at how lucky she had been. Optimus had sat there with her in his arms, but it had also made him fill with the rage once again. His eyes had flickered, and the thoughts of his revenge took over his processors as Gabby sobbed softly into his chest.

There were moments when humans and Autobots alike had enough, and snapped. Optimus was teetering on that moment right now as he sat in a corner at base to recharge in his bipedal mode.

He tried to redirect his thoughts back to the hospital that morning, and how he had warned the twins he would drop them into the lake at base if they did anything wrong that would hurt Gabby's healing process, but it wasn't working.

He was getting sick of the looks from the staff at the NEST base. They were a mix of sympathy, some repulse, some awe. Yes, everyone now knew that Gabby was his mate. Yes, he had almost lost her in this war. This was getting too much. He questioned his own leadership. He questioned his actions that day, and most of all he questioned what was to become of himself and Gabrielle. If he fell from grace, he would die before he would let her come down with him.

He did let Maria into to the cab to update her on Gabby's progress. She was getting leave this afternoon to go see her at the hospital. Maria teared up as she spoke about losing so many friends to war, and how proud she was of her civilian friend for being a survivor and fighting back. Optimus knew this all too well, which did not help his mental state at the moment.

He was not ready to tell the Autobots of his plans yet. He knew Ratchet was almost to the point of not speaking to him because of it, but at this moment he did not care. The only thing that took over in his mind was his revenge strategy. It was his, and his alone.

Charlotte Mearing had visited the hospital when Gabby was still unconscious, but Optimus had not spoken to her since that day. She seemed genuinely devastated when she spoke with Gabby's parents and brother. Optimus realized that the engineer had touched many lives there, and she was truly an angel, at least to him. After Mearing had come Optimus made sure no one else was to visit until Gabby could recover. She had told him this morning that she was strong enough now. Luckily, there was no peep from Galloway, yet.

Charlotte walked up to the cab. She stood for moment, and watched him with steady eyes. Optimus knew she was trying to decide what to do.

"May I?" She asked.

Optimus was in no mood, but he would not deny her. She had been good to the family when they arrived.

Optimus opened the door, and Charlotte climbed in. After seating herself she said, "How is she today?"

Optimus spoke low through the speakers to her. "She is much better. The doctors have said she should be released in three more days. She ate a little this morning, and walked around."

Charlotte nodded gazing out the window. "Have you told her yet about the house?"

Optimus sighed. He hadn't had the heart to tell Gabby her house would be destroyed because of the energon readings now coming from it. He knew it would devastate her, she was so proud of it.

"No, I haven't had the heart yet. Her parents know, and went to pack her things today. They were going to tell her, but I insisted it be I. So, they just said they would tell her they were going to clean up."

"She deserves to know very soon."

"I know," Optimus said tiredly.

Charlotte thought for a moment, and Optimus sat quietly waiting.

"Optimus, I know what is foremost on your mind right now. I have been doing this long enough to recognize that look you have been trying to hide anywhere, human or alien. All I ask is two things: Keep as many people out of this as possible, and don't go the way of Sentinal or worse."

Optimus had gained a great amount of respect for Charlotte Mearing, but this time she was wrong.

"I make no promises."

Charlotte opened the door. She turned back towards his rearview mirror and said, "You are needed."

She then closed the door and walked away.

…

With Charlotte's words hanging in the air, Optimus decided to go back to the hospital to make sure the twins hadn't destroyed it yet.

It was now early evening, and he was fully recharged. Bee had reported that he thought he might be close to the Decepticon's hideout, and that he would report back in a couple of days.

Optimus got off the elevator and something his scanners picked up made his energon run cold.

"_Stop it!"_

That was Gabby! She sounded distressed. Optimus took off in a run. Didn't the nurses hear this? Who was it? Laserbeak again? Where the hell were the twins?

"_You're hurting me! Oh my God!"_

Optimus went to grab his hidden human gun. Shoot to kill! That was all he could think.

Optimus turned the corner to the room. His gun cocked. Gabby had her head on her knees. She looked over at him and gasped. Her face was a bright red. She had been….laughing!

_Laughing!?_

Then he spotted Mudflap doing something with the bedpan on his head. A dance or something to be funny. Optimus hoped that thing was clean.

Gabby realized what was going on and fell back into the bed in a fit of giggles.

Optimus lowered the gun, and hid it again. That was when Mudflap turned around and the look on his face was what humans called "priceless."

Optimus leaned against the doorway and smirked. "Having fun Mudflap?"

The younger Autobot shook his head and took the bedpan off. "Optimus! I sorry, man. I's was just….just….."

Optimus waived his hand and looked over at Gabby who was calming down. He smiled widely. It was good to see her like that.

"No need to explain young one. I will have a word with you and your brother soon. Where is Skids anyway?'

Before Mudflap could answer, Gabby spoke up smiling, "He went to get me some food. My parents were exhausted from cleaning my house, and my brother flew back to New York earlier today."

"Yeah! What she said, Optimus! We been good, I's promise, man!"

Optimus shook his head. He walked up to Mudflap and said, "Go wait in the hall, and meet up with your brother. I want to have a word with you both when he arrives. I want to speak with Gabrielle privately for a moment."

Mudflap nodded his head, but Optimus could tell he was nervous. He thought they were in trouble…..

Giving no emotion Optimus motioned him to wait outside.

Gabby looked concerned when Mudflap left.

Optimus walked up and kissed her, but she still looked concerned.

"You are NOT going to punish them are you? They have been wonderful all day."

Optimus looked at Gabby in amusement. Her eyes sparked with annoyance. She was getting back to her old self.

"I was going to ask how you were feeling, but I think I have my answer," Optimus said chuckling.

Gabby softened and leaned into his chest. She winced a little from the pain, but still wrapped her arms around his torso.

Optimus lifted her chin to meet his eyes. "I promise you. They will not be punished."

Gabby smiled, and said, "Good, because, no lie, they were awesome today. Very quiet when I slept, and played some little pranks on my mom."

Gabby laughed at the obvious jokes. "She was not happy, but it was harmless," she said.

Optimus chuckled again, "Now, now. She's your mother. Besides, I need to have a good relationship with her or try, and those two are my responsibility."

That made Gabby laugh again, and shrug. "No worries. I smoothed it over."

They kissed again. Her lips were so warm that he wanted more, but knew he would have to hold back for now. He was going to tell her about the house.

He thought about finally giving her the birthday present that he had for her, but would wait till she was out of the hospital.

Just then Skids popped in and brought Gabby the food she requested. It was light as she still felt a little nauseous from the medications, but it was real food, and not the hospital crap. She thanked Skids for getting that for her, and he nodded nervously.

Skids looked at Optimus nervously again, and went to join his brother.

Optimus and Gabby shared a smile, and Optimus said, "Eat, and I will be back in a moment."

"Don't scare the spark out of them," Gabby said giggling lowly.

Both the twins fidgeted in their holoforms. They were quietly cursing each other as they waited for their leader.

Optimus walked up slowly and gazed at them as a father would to his sparklings. They stood up straight and waited.

He put a hand on each of their shoulders and said, "I am very proud of both of you. I heard a glowing report from Gabrielle. You became good Autobots soldiers today."

Relief washed over the boys, and Optimus thought this was probably the first time they had been praised in a while.

"We will have some missions coming up, and I want you ready."

The twins started hooping and hollering which got a look from a nurse nearby. They quieted down after that.

"Thanks Optimus!"

"Yeah, thanks man!"

"Now, head back to base, please," he said. "We will speak more of it later."

"Optimus, I's needs to say something," Mudflap said.

"What is that?"

He made a mischievous grin. "Gabby, is a fine woman."

Optimus shook his head.

"Don't ruin it, you idiot!" Skids said elbowing his brother.

"Go! Before I change my mind from that comment."

Skids elbowed his brother again, and they took off running down the hall. Optimus knew this would probably be a problem.

Optimus watched as the twins pushed each other into the elevator. He sighed loudly.

He returned to the room, and Gabby had almost finished eating already. She was hungry. He was glad to see that.

She smiled up at him and asked, "Is everything alright?"

"We shall see in a moment."

The timing couldn't have been better. The hospital intercom came on, and a human woman's voice said, **"May I please get security to the lobby?"**

Optimus rubbed his face, and cursed in Cybertronian. Gabby giggled loudly again.

"You better take care of that," she said in between laughing.

Optimus took the human gun, and slid it under her blanket, as he would take no chances with her. Gabby grasped it looking around to make sure it wasn't seen.

"Will you be alright?"

She smiled. "I'll be just fine."

Optimus went to take care of the two troublemakers. He prayed to Primus on his way down for those two.

…

After Optimus took care of the twins, by claiming to be their father, and he would take care of them to security, he went back to Gabby who was sitting watching the television.

He helped her to the bathroom, which embarrassed her, but Optimus would not have it, and thought with loving a human comes with everything including dealing with bodily fluids. He had come a long way since that day in the grocery store. She was still flinching a little, but she had at least straightened up.

He then sat her down and explained the house to her. He produced the report that was given to him by Maria to give to her.

Gabby looked sad at the news. All her hard work would be gone, and now she would have to live in a small room on NEST base. Which fueled Optimus's rage even more, though he hid it as he was talking.

"So, that is what my parents were doing today?" She asked softly.

Optimus nodded solemnly. "They moved most of your things into a storage unit. Your father will bring the information tomorrow. I had Ratchet help them, and he has some personal things your mother thought you would want for right now."

"I guess I shouldn't complain or feel sad," she said looking down trying to fight the tears. " I am still alive after all, so I shouldn't feel selfish."

Optimus hugged her tightly. "You have every right to feel that way. You worked hard on that house. You should be proud of yourself."

Gabby pulled back and smiled through tears. "Well, we will be closer together."

That made Optimus smile and his spark jump. "I would never leave you out of my sight anyway."

Gabby looked concerned again. "I know you probably don't know, but what is going to happen now?"

She seemed like she wanted to tell him something else, but changed her mind.

Optimus could see the slight fear flash through her eyes. Again, the rage began to creep through his spark and processors.

"No, I don't. Let's just concentrate on your healing, and getting you moved to base, and we will go from there."

Optimus held Gabby till she fell asleep in his arms. He picked her up and put her to bed, and sat back in the chair. He didn't want to tell her that nothing good was coming; he could feel it in his spark.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_Ok, I know that was a fluffy chappie, but I really wanted to give the twins some redemption, and had that written for a while. _

_The song I am putting in between the lines of Gabby's thoughts is from "Love the way you lie." Part 2 All credit to Eminem and Rihanna. I know that song is about a violent relationship, but never fear I would never make Optimus that way. NEVER! I just like some of the words for defining Gabby's emotions about the moments. _

_Enjoy! _

_As usual, I do not own Transformers. Hasbro needs to share! Do you hear that Hasbro?! _

_Love the reviews guys! Please keep them coming. _

_One month later. _

Things had been great, at first. After Gabby was released from the hospital, her parents and Optimus had helped her move into her room at base. Mearing had made arrangements for her to have as much privacy as she could spare.

Her parents had left right after that, and Gabby missed them tremendously. Her mom had cried all day about it, and begged Gabby to give this up and move back east.

No, Gabby was determined. She would go back to work with Ratchet, and bring this to an end. If she had given up, that meant the Decepticons won. Optimus had made a promise to her parents to always protect her no matter what.

A few nights later, Optimus had come to her room. He gave Gabby her birthday present.

_On the first page of our story  
The future seemed so bright_

It was the most beautiful present she could have ever received. It was a Cybertronian diamond necklace. The diamond was the shape of an old Cybertron symbol that meant love.

_I don't know why I'm still surprised  
Even angels have their wicked schemes_

They had made soft, sweet love that night, and into the wee hours of the morning. Optimus had been so careful not to hurt her wound, even though she reassured him she was fine. Gabby smiled at the memory.

_And you take that to new extremes  
But you'll always be my hero  
Even though you've lost your mind_

Then it happened. Bumble Bee had returned with news of a small Decepticon outpost in Nevada.

Gabby was not stupid. She knew something had been wrong. Since she had been in the hospital, she could see the change in Optimus, and she was worried. So very worried.

Gabby fought her own demons. The memories of her getting shot haunted her dreams, and though she would love to take Laserbeak out herself, she knew better, and she knew the Autobots would for her. However, an inner battle had begun inside of her. Was the revenge worth it? Because she had lived. Would she live her life festered by the revenge, and let it eat her insides?

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

Gabby had decided the best revenge was bringing Ironhide and Jazz back from death. Her and Ratchet were now putting pieces together. They were so close!

As she was working, Optimus had gone. Gabby fingered her necklace, and felt the tears fall. He had promised not to leave her, but he did, and he did it without telling her. He had gone alone. Not even telling his soldiers. Even the other Autobots were starting to doubt his mental state. Gabby felt the guilt of it all. It was because of her he was doing this kind of thing. Ratchet had reassured her that no one blamed her, but Gabby felt the guilt anyway.

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie_

Ratchet had tried to talk Optimus out of his mission. Optimus had mentioned that he made a promise to Director Mearing not to get humans or the other Autobots involved.

So, he could his promise to Mearing and not to Gabby. She scoffed at the thought. Her anger boiled. Her hurt made her cry, and she was sick of it. This was not Optimus Prime. It reminded her of when Anakin Skywalker was turning into Darth Vader. **(Author's note: That was for you, Galem ;)) **

_So maybe I'm a masochist  
I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave  
Til the walls are goin' up  
In smoke with all our memories_

Gabby's resolve overtook her thoughts. She would not let this take him over. She loved him too much to let him turn into something he fought so hard against for so long. She just had no idea how to go about it.

Gabby fingered her necklace again. She had not taken it off since Optimus put it around her neck. Now it seemed to weigh a ton, just like her thoughts.

_Gabby had confessed to Ratchet of her dream about the big robot and the field she was in when she met him. Ratchet froze at her words, and looked over at her his optics not hiding his shock._

"_What?" She asked confused._

_Ratchet looked down at the now half Ironhide. He shook his head in amazement. "I have never known a human to meet Primus."_

_Gabby gasped; she thought it had been a dream!_

"_You had a seizure on the way to the hospital, and when you did, your breathing had stopped for many seconds, and your heart rate became almost nothing. If I had not injected you with the medication you probably would have….."_

_Ratchet shook his head. "That must have been when you saw Him. Amazing….."_

_The realization hit Gabby like a ton of bricks. She had come that close. But, why would she meet Primus, and not God or maybe some deceased family?_

"_He had a message for you," Ratchet said. _

"_He said something to effect of my destiny was not fulfilled, and Prime needed me."_

_Ratchet nodded. "So it begins." _

_The last statement confused Gabby, but she did not question the medical officer further. _

Now she stood here in her room gazing out the window into the humid night. Optimus had stopped banging at her door long ago, begging her to open it. She knew he could easily break it down, but didn't. She thought back to just hours ago:

_Now there's gravel in our voices_

_Glass is shattered from the fight  
And this tug of war, you'll always win  
Even when I'm right_

_Optimus had finally returned from his search, and brought with him a prisoner. Turns out there were outposts to throw the rest of the Autobots off from their search. _

_Optimus did not speak a word as brought the Decepticon out of the trailer in his robot mode. Sideswipe and Dino tied the Decepticon down. _

_The Decepticon was no drone. His name was SonicBreak. He was a jet who was scouting the area, and was surprised by Optimus who shot him down. Ratchet said he would be a captain of Starscream. _

_Gabby had run out of her office to see the prisoner being taken to the drone graveyard as they called it. He had spotted Gabby and laughed. _

"_So, she lived after all," he said menacingly. _

_He turned to Gabby, and said, "Laserbeak would like a word with you."_

_This made Gabby start to shake. Her face paled. She slowly backed away from the prisoner. _

_Seeing Gabby's reaction made Optimus go into a fit of rage. _

_Soldiers began to run with the chaos as Optimus began beating in the Decepticon's face. _

_Lennox grabbed Gabby and backed her away. She felt a sudden sorrow inside of her. No matter what happened Optimus should not be acting like this. _

_It took three Autobots to finally pull Optimus off the Decepticon. _

_SonicBreak cried out in pain, and mercy. They dragged him into the room, and locked him in with Dino, who was his first guard. They said they would question him when the base was quiet. _

_Finally, blue optics met brown eyes. Gabby was still shaking, and Optimus's rage seemed to be calming. He tried to give her a soft look, but Gabby had enough_. _She didn't even want to talk to him. She ran back into her office, and took deep sobbing breaths._

_She heard the footsteps walk up behind her. She felt the metallic finger on her shoulder, but shrugged it off. _

"_Gabby…." He said. _

_**Even angels have their wicked schemes  
And you take that to new extremes  
But you'll always be my hero  
Even though you've lost your mind**_

"_No!" She then walked out. _

_She found out later from Skids that they were going to torture their prisoner to make him talk. She knew what would come after that. _

_She ran up to the doors. She could hear the screams from the Decepticon. She would not condone this torture. _

_Two MPs were guarding the door. _

_The one stopped her. "We cannot allow in there, Ms. Ryan."_

_Gabby flashed them an angry look. "By who's authority? I have authorization to go in there."_

_The other one spoke up. "Colonel Lennox, ma'am. His orders were no one except the Autobots and himself."_

"_Let me in!" Gabby yelled anger rising in her body. _

"_No, Ma'am." The one answered. _

_She started to go past them anyway, but was stopped. "Let go of me! This is about me, don't you understand? I have a right to see this."_

_They gently pushed her back. "We have our orders, Ms. Ryan."_

_Gabby scoffed. She looked at the body of Ironhide, Jazz and wiped away her angry tears. _

_Then the door opened, and Lennox came out. _

"_Gabby please, just let it go."_

_Gabby saw her moment, and without a word to Lennox she rushed past him. She knew Lennox had let her. _

_There stood Optimus holding his ax to the head of the Decepticon. _

_Gabby felt a rush of anger, sorrow, sadness, and just pure betrayal. She knew now, this was no longer about her. It had become about him, and only him. Was Optimus Prime dead to the universe now? No! She would not let this continue! _

"_Stop this madness!" She screamed. She heard Lennox come up behind her. _

_Optimus looked up, his optics surprised by the outburst. _

_He lowered the ax from the Decepticon, and threw the Decepticon back to the ground. _

_SonicBreak writhed in pain on the floor. _

"_Gabby what are you doing here?" He asked. She could hear his anger rising. _

_He turned to Lennox and flashed his optics. "I thought I told you no one."_

_Lennox shook his head, and did not say anything. _

_Gabby walked up looking up to him. "Optimus stop this, please. You are the good guy remember?"_

_Optimus laughed at her sarcastically. Gabby felt the fresh tears bite her eyes. _

"_I am not the good guy anymore!" He roared. He threw down his ax in anger. _

_Gabby had to make a decision. She closed her eyes for a moment. Her decision was made. _

"_Then you lose me!"_

_She noticed the shocked look on his faceplates, which in a flash turned to confusion, and then devastation. Without another word, she turned and ran out. Lennox tried to grab her arm, but she was able to wrestle him away from her. _

_Gabby was able to make it back to her room before Optimus could catch up with her. _

_She locked the door, and slid down to the floor. She heard him calling her name. She could hear the despair in his voice as he called her name. She told him to leave. _

_They had both sat on opposite sides of the door for a long while. Optimus shifted every so often in his holoform. Neither spoke another word. _

_Finally, Optimus stood. Gabby heard him turn towards the door, and leaned into it. His next words broke her heart in two. _

"_I love you Gabrielle," he said softly, but loud enough for her to hear. "I would…." She heard his voice catch. "I would die for you."_

_Gabby almost opened the door at that moment, but held back. She got up and ran to her bed. She sobbed into the pillow cursing herself, and this whole war. War is hell!_

She stood at the window regretting not opening the door now. She actually had a view of the lake, but never saw Optimus go there. She was going to join him if he did.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie!  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie_

She fingered her necklace again. She should really get some sleep, but she knew better. Sleep would never come.

A robot in holoform stayed outside her door the rest of the night. Suffering the same feelings as Gabrielle. When the sun rose, he finally got up. He thought of knocking again to try one more time, but his hand lowered. He walked away. The pain was too profound right now.

_Author's note:_

_My husband actually got a little teary eyed at this chapter. Wow, wasn't expecting that. _


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_It can only get worse before it gets better. _

_I want to sincerely thank everyone for his and/or her reviews. It really means so much to me. Seeing the traffic stats has really been uplifting for me too. _

_I will have to take another break after this for about a week or so until my schedule goes steady again. This is Vegas we work weekends here. LOL _

_I do not own Transformers_

It was the weekend, and it was cooler outside. Gabby had the day off, so she decided to go sit out by the lake. She was getting restless to get out and about. She felt like a prisoner here at NEST. Her and Optimus had not spoken since that night, which was only a few days ago. There were a few soldiers milling around, and Ratchet was still working on Ironhide. She had volunteered to help him, but he said no.

The word around base was Galloway was getting news of Optimus's actions, and that he was calling for them to leave Earth again. Mearing was suggesting they move to somewhere in either Arizona or Nevada by themselves. She was also concerned about Optimus as of late. In a way, Gabby could not blame her.

They were still keeping SonicBreak prisoner. He was not budging, and from what Lennox had told her they couldn't afford to keep him forever. Gabby knew what that meant.

She watched as the lake rippled in the breeze. She was in no mood to speak to anyone. Ratchet had been quiet. You could cut the tension on the base with a knife. The Autobots doubted their leader, and the humans were afraid of him again.

Gabby knew she would have to step in eventually. They all looked to her to save the day.

She scoffed at the thought. She was no fucking hero. She had no idea what is going through Optimus's processors right now. And if she tried to get through to him, what if he didn't respond? What if he just pushed her away? What if she decided to push him away? What was going on with him?

He was kind of reminding her of her brother, when he first came back from Iraq. The pain of war took its toll. With Gabby being shot that only made things worse, and opened up a can of worms that had been closed for so long.

Optimus was gone again from the base. However, with Mearing's insistence he had taken the twins, Dino, and Sideswipe with him.

Whenever him or Gabby would pass each other, it would be stares again. Neither one wanting to budge, neither one wanting to say anything for fear of a fight.

Optimus also stayed in robot mode. Not that Gabby didn't love him just as much in that form but she missed the heat of his holoform against hers.

Gabby fought back fresh tears. She missed everything about him. Where was he? What world was he in right now? How could she handle this?

"Gabby?"

The voice so startled Gabby that she reached for her gun. She now carried her Glock at all times.

"Whoa, Gabby. It's ok."

She turned and looked up to see Bee's holoform looking down at her. His hands were up in surrender.

There was a couple standing a little behind him.

Gabby didn't know them, and it was obvious they were civilians.

She stood up eyeing them with some suspicion. She was kind of embarrassed. She had old ripped jeans on with a tan T-shirt and flip-flops. Her hair wasn't exactly combed, and she knew she had puffy eyes.

"I'm sorry Bee. I didn't hear you guys walk up," she said smiling and blushing.

They laughed a little. Feeling awkward.

The man standing before her was a little shorter than her, and way shorter than the woman beside him. He had very dark, short, wavy hair, and hazel eyes. The woman was a model! She was tall, and very thin. Her long light brown hair flowed past her shoulders in waves. Her blue eyes glinted in amusement. They were both younger than Gabby, but not too much. She suspected mid-twenties. The woman was also sporting a huge ring. They were engaged. Gabby fingered her necklace. She still refused to take it off. She held out hope.

Gabby realized who they might be.

"Gabby, I wanted to introduce you to Sam and Carly," Bee said smiling.

Sam walked up to Gabby first, and instead of a handshake he hugged her. Gabby was surprised, but found it very nice.

"It is so nice to meet you!" He said with a laugh at Gabby's reaction. "I have gotta say that is one hell of an accent you got there."

Gabby scratched her head and blushed. "Jersey girl."

Sam and Carly laughed. "I know I went to school out there. I haven't heard it in a while."

"Gabby this is my fiancé, Carly," he said smiling at the woman.

Carly also hugged Gabby. "So nice to see you," she said. Gabby was surprised to hear the British accent.

"You too!"

Gabby felt her mood lighten. Sam and her started comparing their schools, and ribbing each other a little. This was the first time she smiled in a while.

"So, what brings you both out here?" Gabby asked.

Gabby found out they had moved back to California after the events in Chicago. Sam had wanted to live a quieter life with Carly they were planning on getting married by the end of the year. They were thinking about getting married in England so Carly could be with her family.

"We are just visiting for a few days. Can't go too long without seeing my buddy," Sam said patting Bee's shoulder.

Gabby smiled at that. She could see the mutual love between the two. It was a friendship and a bond that could not be broken.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to get out of here for while, and go to lunch with us?" Carly asked.

Sam rolled his eyes. "In other words, she wants to go shopping."

Carly hit him on the shoulder, and Bee and Gabby snickered. "Well, that too. The Magnificent Mile is rebuilt again you know."

She grinned at Gabby.

Gabby so badly wanted to go. "I don't think I am dressed for that."

Carly grabbed her hand. "Oh come on, the boys can wait. We know what is going on, and you need to get out for a while."

The rest of the afternoon was a whirlwind of activity. Carly had come to see Gabby's room. They talked about mostly family and other things. Gabby hugged Carly who had lost her brother in Afghanistan. They cried together as they compared the military backgrounds, and Michael's suicide attempt. Gabby had the sneaky suspicion there was more to this lunch than just making new friends, but for right now she needed a good time.

They went and had lunch. Carly and Gabby broke off with the boys and went shopping. Gabby threw caution to the wind. She was never much of a shopper, but today she bought tons of new work clothes, and casual stuff. Shopping really did ease a hurting heart, she thought warily. Now where she would put all this shit was a different story.

Finally, they sat by the river admiring the view. Gabby had immediately felt comfortable with Sam Witwicky and his fiancé Carly. It was like they had been friends forever. They all had one thing in common, and Gabby knew that's what connected them.

Sam and Bee were sitting there doing guy things. Who could throw the stone the furthest, elbowing each other, wrestling around. Bee won every time. Gabby and Carly laughed at them.

Finally, they walked back over and sat down. Apparently, this was some kind of message, so Carly stood and said her and Bee were going for a walk. Gabby knew this was coming. She wondered what Sam could possibly say to her. She really didn't want to go into her relationship with Optimus.

"Gabby….." he began quietly. He was looking off in the distance.

"Sam, if this is about Optimus I really don't want to talk about it," she said feeling her sadness come on inside her again.

"Gabby, hear me out ok?"

Reluctant, Gabby agreed, and nodded for him to continue.

"Optimus is my friend. We have saved each other's lives twice. I knew after Chicago he was down and out, but I didn't think it was this bad. He was already suffering inside his mind before Chicago, and after. Then Bee told me about you, and I thought there was hope again. When I found out you had been shot, you have no idea how I prayed that you would live."

He turned to her and smiled. "Here you are."

Gabby felt tears sting her eyes, but she tried to hold back.

"The thing is Gabby, he had already lost one mate, and it would have killed him to lose you."

Gabby gasped. No one had ever told her about a previous mate. "How did he lose her?"

Sam looked down at his hands and back to her. "She was an Autobot named Arial, and when Orion became Optimus, she became Elita. She was shot down."

Gabby felt the rush of tears.

Sam continued, "But there was one thing he told me himself that you, you were different. This was different. He had put away his promise never to get involved with a human until you. It really surprised him how you put your life on the line to help with Barricade. Believe me, I have had Barricade in my face, and it is not pretty."

Sam laughed softly at the memory.

Sam shook his head. "Bee told me everything that has been happening. I never thought he would react like this, but you getting shot was too much for him. You may have lived, but it still broke him. They are just as human as us when it comes to those things. Then he has to look at his best friends bodies everyday, and deal with idiots like Galloway. It is a burden I could never carry."

Gabby thought she saw Sam's eyes wet, but it was hard to tell in the light.

"I don't know what to do anymore," Gabby said softly in between sobs.

Sam put a hand on her shoulder. "Neither do we."

He looked at Gabby's necklace, and smiled softly. "I have seen that. You earned it."

"It can only get worse from here Gabby, before it gets better. That I can tell you but I ask you not to give up because we are not. Right now it is up to him to come back from wherever he is right now. I know the Autobots will stick with him till the end. If I know Optimus, in the end, he will not go the way of Sentinal."

Gabby wiped away her tears, and smiled to Sam.

"I know one thing. He does love you more than anything I have ever seen."

…

The ride back to the base was quiet. Bee stayed in his holoform as he drove with Carly and Sam in the backseat and Gabby in the front with Bee.

They helped Gabby with her bags to her room, and they all hugged tightly, and said their goodbyes. Carly and Sam wanted to spend some time with Bee alone before they flew back to Los Angeles. She felt good to make two more good friends.

Gabby was exhausted, but it felt so good to get off of NEST base again.

Gabby had been thinking about doing something on the way back to NEST. Now, she would try.

She walked to the main hall. The place was really quiet. The soldiers who were there were sitting watching some baseball game on TV, and there seemed to be no one else around.

She spotted Ratchet outside recharging. He always likes to sit outside to recharge, and the other Autobots were with him. This was her chance. There was no sign of Optimus. Gabby would have rather seen him, and try to talk to him, but it would have to wait.

She kept going over and over this situation in her head. She knew she could get into deep shit from it, but decided to anyway.

She walked into the office where Jazz and Ironhide lay quietly on their gurneys. She sent her regards, and silently promised them she would bring them back. She didn't spot Brains in his usual spot. He must have been with Wheelie. This could not have been more perfect.

Then she spotted the MPs. _Damn! _They looked bored, but they eyed her warily.

They were still guarding SonicBreak. Have no fear, she thought. Ratchet had shown her a secret entrance he made to the drone graveyard a while back.

"Hey guys!" She said casually walking over to her desk to get her notebook. She would drop it somewhere on her way and get it later.

"Hey Gabby," they said in unison.

She picked it up trying to stay as casual as she could. "Did you guys see Brains anywhere? I wanted to do some paperwork."

"Yeah, he went running off with the matchbook car a little while ago," the one said.

Both soldiers snickered. They meant Wheelie. Gabby rolled her eyes, and said thanks she was going to go hunt them down.

She slipped out through the main door and to the side of the building. Ratchet had found a place with no cameras to get into the graveyard.

She casually walked by the last of the cameras and dropped her notebook into a corner. She would get it later. Not that there was anything important on it anyway.

Still eyeing the area and not spotting a soul in site, she made it to the door. Though her heart was pounding in her ears. Using her copy of the key, she slipped into the darkened warehouse type area. Her eyes adjusted to the dark, and she quickly closed the door. She was then bathed in the blackness for a few moments before the low lights finally showed themselves to her eyes.

She could hear the faint scraping of metal, and wheezing off in the distance. SonicBreak was trying to escape, but they had him tied down pretty good, and he was injured severely courtesy of Optimus.

She made her way through the maze of drone bodies. She felt nervous as she approached the Decepticon. The shooting ran across her thoughts. She felt the phantom pain in her side. Sweat started to wet her brow. Taking a deep breath, she knew she had to do this. She was not going to back down.

She reached for her Glock making sure it was ready at her hip if need be.

The Decepticon struggled against his ties. He was completely tacked to the ground. Half of his face was dented in, one optic completely gone.

She heard him talk low in his language. Sparks flashed here and there. His wings were off, and were sitting in a corner where he could not reach. She also spotted some weapons also sitting in a corner.

He felt her presence. Gabby was behind him, and he turned his head towards her. Gabby reached for her gun, but relaxed when he turned away.

He still struggled against his the wires that were holding him down. His hands were behind his back. She could see the small amount of energon leaking to the floor.

He spotted her and smiled through his faceplates. Though it wasn't a pleasant one.

"Oh look, it's Optimus's human toy," he said and then coughed. "Did you come here because you came to your senses, and realized the Prime is weak in the mind?"

Gabby ignored the insult, and stared him down. Though she was shaking on the inside.

"I seriously doubt you could satisfy a rock," she shot back.

The Decepticon growled, but snickered. "Feisty. No wonder Laserbeak couldn't kill you."

"I have to give you props femme. You fucked him up pretty good," he commented.

"I will take that as a compliment, I guess," Gabby said crossing her arms.

He still struggled against the wires. He finally gave up wheezing heavily.

He turned to her again, and asked, "What do you want femme?"

"You have something I need," she said.

The Decepticon looked surprised. "So do you," he said lowly and menacingly.

Gabby would not be intimidated. "What is going to happen when you are released back to Starscream?"

"If your boyfriend doesn't kill me first, I will be as good as dead if I don't return with those plans."

"Well, then you might as well just tell me where your main base is, and maybe Optimus will show you some mercy in death."

"Give me the plans!" He growled.

He struggled against his hold again, and Gabby backed away a few steps. She put her hand on her Glock just in case.

He looked at her, and said," You think you're so brave with me being tied down?"

"It's so tragic. Here you are in a graveyard among your brothers, and you know what your fate will be. Yet, you don't want to do the right thing. I bet this would be different if Megatron had lived."

SonicBreak growled again. "Hail Megatron! Starscream is an idiot, and he is no leader."

"Then why do you continue to?"

SonicBreak laughed sarcastically. "Do you think that I am stupid femme? I know your game."

Gabby smirked. "Your smarter than I thought. Good job."

The Decepticon laughed at his own smarts.

Gabby sighed loudly. "Well, I guess this is going nowhere. You have something I need, and I have something you need. Both of us are not willing to give in, so I will be going."

Gabby turned to walk to the secret door, but she moved slowly just in case…..

"Wait!" He called to her back. _Bingo!_

Gabby turned around looking skeptical. "What is it SonicBreak?"

"I knew you would come. I knew it would be you."

Gabby narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

SonicBreak scoffed. "Everything is not all that it seems Gabrielle Ryan."

Gabby thought for a moment. He was going to tell her, why she didn't know.

"Well, the world is full of secrets."

SonicBreak laughed lowly again. He wheezed and tried to adjust his position. Gabby realized he was dying. She kind of felt sad for him. Maybe it had to be her to put him out of his misery.

"There is someone who watches your every move, your every step," he continued.

Gabby moved closer to him. "Stop with the riddles! Tell me what you know."

"It's a human." He coughed, and some energon began drooling from his mouth.

Gabby took a few steps back. Her face paled. Was it Dylan Gould? No, Sam killed him. Questions raced through her mind. Who the hell was the human who betrayed the Autobots now?

"Do you think that Starscream gives a shit about your relationship with the Prime? No! This guy hired Laserbeak to kill you."

Gabby moved closer to SonicBreak again. She softly touched his faceplates. He didn't flinch. He looked at her with a sad eye. "You're a good femme. Thank you. I see why the Prime is in love with you."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

The robot looked at the ground and around at his brothers. "Just make it fast after I tell you."

Gabby moved back again, and checked her Glock. She felt the tears coming into her eyes. She never killed someone ever not even a robot, but this was a mercy killing. Right through the spark.

The Decepticon wheezed and coughed again. "Your enemy is right under that pretty little nose of yours. The Prime hasn't even guessed it yet, I think."

Gabby looked at him again waiting. She took aim.

"Tell me," she said lowly.

"Gal-"

SonicBreak didn't even get to finish. A loud bang rang out and the shot hit him squarely in the chest. Sparks flew, and his spark shorted out. His good eye went dark.

Gabby was thrown back a few feet, and landed on her butt from the force of the shot.

Gabby looked to where the shot came from and saw Optimus standing there with his gun smoking.

Gabby could hardly believe what he had just done. She stood and looked up to him. She felt like she just met this Autobot for the first time.

Her emotions ran crazy, the sound of the shot still ringing in her ears. She shook her head in disbelief. She felt the tears come as she looked over the now deceased SonicBreak.

"Why did you do that?!"

That was all she could think to ask.

_**Author's note; Guys, please don't give up on Optimus or think he is turning to the dark side of the force. :P Believe me there is a reason he killed SonicBreak, but Gabby doesn't know that yet. You will find out soon enough. This is all part of my plan. =)**_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_I do not own Transformers. _

_Enjoy! _

Optimus was enraged. He didn't know what to do or to think. He didn't know how to react. He was so pissed off that Gabby had defied orders to stay away from SonicBreak he just wanted to take her and shake some sense into her. Why didn't she trust him? Why does she continue to take these chances that puts her in danger?

_You haven't been the great guardian lately, Optimus. You haven't been completely honest either with yourself or with her. _

"Why-Why did you do that?" Gabby looked up at him incredulous. She got up and just looked over the body of SonicBreak with defeat.

Optimus put his gun away and moved over to the body.

He looked over at Gabby again who was now watching him with disgust. He hated that look on her face.

Optimus honestly did not know what they were talking about when he walked in. All he had known is if she had shot him, she would have been killed.

"Optimus, are you going to answer me?" Gabby demanded angrily.

Suddenly, an orb like device cracked open from SonicBreak's head. Gabby's eyes widened in horror as the thing started to change.

Optimus aimed again, and shot it throwing Gabby to the ground once again with the force of the weapon. It exploded and shattered into a million pieces.

"Do you need me to answer now?" He asked her sarcastically.

The two MPs came running in to see the commotion. Optimus sent them away saying they were no longer needed, and to let Lennox know the prisoner was dead.

Gabby sat there for a moment on the ground taking in what just happened. If she had shot SonicBreak this thing would have killed her.

"If you had killed SonicBreak, that thing was set to kill you," Optimus said calmly.

Gabby lowered her head.

Optimus knew this was his fault. He had not communicated with her about everything going on, but she constantly puts herself in danger. He told her specifically to stay away from the prisoner. He did not even know about the weapon either until the Decepticon confessed to it last night.

SonicBreak had wanted to be captured. He was an old mech who was dying, and didn't care anymore, he was the worst ones. He was sent on a suicide mission, and almost accomplished it. It wasn't aimed at Gabby specifically, but it would have been her luck if he hadn't walked in on time.

Optimus looked down at her. She looked very defeated. She didn't ask for this. He often wondered if she now regretted ramming Barricade. He hoped not, because despite everything he didn't.

"I'm sorry," she said finally after a few minutes.

He knelt down to come face to face with her. Her eyes were red. He was getting sick of seeing her cry. He only had himself to blame.

"I do not wish to speak about this here," he said softly to her. "We need to figure out how to put an end to this once and for all."

She nodded in agreement. They stared for a few moments. Optimus wanted to go into holoform and hold her, but right now he had to deal with the now dead prisoner.

Finally, Optimus said, "Go, and we shall talk soon. I will take care of this."

"Ok," she said wiping her nose.

She turned and made her way out. Optimus felt guilty and yes, he was angry with her with interfering he couldn't blame her. She wanted this to stop as much as him.

He could only hope that Mearing did not find out she was in here. This could mean her place here would be terminated, and then Optimus really could not protect her.

…

Ratchet walked in after a while, and asked. "What happened?"

Optimus scoffed. He was still looking over the body of the Decepticon to make sure nothing else was planted on him.

"He almost succeeded," Optimus said.

"Gabby?" Ratchet said a little angry. "I thought I had told her to not come in here under any circumstances."

Optimus sighed. "She is not at fault. So, please just let it be."

"Optimus, I don't know if I can cover for her on this," he said. Ratchet started to look for spare parts himself.

"I will take the fall for it if I have to," he answered.

Ratchet shook his head, but did not say anything more.

"Why did she come in here anyway?" Ratchet finally asked when they were done.

"She was trying to find out more information for us," Optimus said shaking his head.

"Did SonicBreak tell her?"

"He came close, but until Lennox can get the proof, there is no way we can do anything," Optimus said in disgust again.

"I wish Lennox would speed it up," Ratchet said thoughtfully. "We are so close, and we are about ready for the Matrix. If this works we will be ready for Unicron if he makes himself known to Earth."

Optimus grimaced through his faceplates.

He could only hope.

…

Optimus found Gabby in the recreation room of the base. She was on the human exercise machine, the treadmill. He could tell by her running that she was trying to relieve her stress, but her face was still tense.

He was back in holoform, and walked up to her. She turned and gave him a little smile. Sweat was dripping from her brow, and her clothes were soaked. She had been at this for while.

"You are still injured. You should not be pushing yourself like this," he said.

It did not fail for Optimus to notice that she still had not removed her necklace. He was glad for that.

"I'm fine," she said through heavy breaths.

"Gabby, please, I came here so we can communicate. I do not wish this between us," he said.

Gabby looked at him and then stopped the treadmill. She stretched and took a drink of water eyeing him the whole time.

"Fine then. I will be in my room after I shower," she said flatly.

Optimus flinched. He knew she would still be upset. They had to work this out.

_This is your fault. _

"I will meet you there, then," he said.

With that she walked off.

….

Optimus waited when she walked in. He still had his key to her room, so he decided to go in and wait for her. This time, there would be no escape for either of them.

Her hair was wet, and she had changed into another tank top and sweats. She eyed him for a moment, and then put her things away.

She finally sat down on the bed next to him. She was stiff, but he could tell there was a lot for her to say as well.

"I'm sorry for what I did before with SonicBreak. When I had seen you kicking the shit out of him, I was just angry. I just want to know what is going on with you, and why you are acting this way," she said. Her voice caught for a moment. "If this is about me getting shot, I just want you to know that I don't want anything to happen to you on my account. I knew and understood the consequences of what this was about, and I chose this from the moment you came into my life."

Optimus lowered his head. The tears began to fall on her face.

She then put her hand on his cheek. Her face relaxed, but the tears still fell.

"This is not you. I don't want to see you go over that edge. You disappear, and you have tried to take this burden on your own. Why?"

Optimus let out a long breath. She was right.

"Seeing you lying there on the ground, it just set something off in me. I thought you were dead. I felt like a failure to you, and to myself."

She smiled a little. "Optimus, I am still here. I know about the mate you lost, and I am not her, and I know of the burdens you carry, but if you would let me I can help you. You are not alone."

Optimus looked confused to her. "How did you know about Arial?"

Gabby smiled more. "I told you, I wasn't always unconscious the whole time in the hospital."

Optimus scoffed, but he put his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry Gabby. I know this is hard on you as well. You did not ask for this war. All you did was try to help. Most humans look at us like we are a disease, but you are so different and accepting. If I had lost you, it would have been my death as well."

"Humans fear what they don't understand, and yet you try to protect them without question. I will never stop admiring that. I know another betrayed the Autobots again. I wish I could convince all of Earth for you, but that would be impossible. All I can do is try to make things better for you in my own way."

They looked at each other again. Brown on glowing blue. Gabby still found herself lost in those blue eyes.

"If you decided to walk away right now, I would not blame you," he said to her quietly. "I have not been the best guardian," he cupped her chin, "nor the best mate lately."

"I know you are tired of the fighting, but your brothers need you, and I," she hesitated, but nodded, "I need you too."

Gabby turned and flinched a little.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked concerned.

Gabby laughed a little. "You were right, once again, I pushed myself too hard."

Optimus chuckled. "Stubborn femme."

Gabby smirked. "Yes, as you have told me several times."

Optimus chuckled, placed his hand on her wound, and Gabby shivered despite the warmth. He scanned her to make sure she hadn't hurt herself too much, and was relieved to see it was only muscles that were stiff.

She leaned into him, and closed her eyes. He could tell she was enjoying his tending to her wound.

He placed his head on top of hers. "I meant every word I said that night."

She turned and looked up to him. "What's that?"

He looked into her brown eyes, and said, "That I love you, and I would die for you."

Gabby stood and faced him. She cupped his face in her hands. Her look was gentle, and happy.

"I don't want you to die for me," she said matter of factly.

Optimus looked at her in surprise. "I am guessing that was not the answer you were expecting," she said.

"No, it was not," he answered.

"I know what you would do to protect me, but death is not an option. You are way too fast to sacrifice yourself for the greater good, I know, but there is a time that is ok to be selfish. Like now."

Optimus was starting to understand what she was saying, and he liked it.

"I want you here. I want you to fight for life, and for us. If that is being selfish on my part so be it, because I love you, and I don't know what I would do without you."

Optimus stood up, and took Gabby into his arms.

"I guess I never realized what I was leaving behind if that did happen once and for all. I have been resurrected once, but that cannot happen again."

She looked up at him and smiled.

Optimus got serious again for a moment. "The danger is still out there, but I know we can overcome it."

Gabby smiled again. "I have no doubts."

His lips found hers at that moment. She sighed as she opened her mouth to accept his tongue.

He pulled her closer, and ran his hand up and down her side in a light caress. Then he grabbed her shirt and removed it, and she did the same with him…..

_**Author's note: As much as I would love to make this more explicit, I don't want to lose a T rating. =) Your imaginations will do the rest.**_

They were both tired the next morning, but it was well worth it.

Optimus felt like a new mech again. It was time. It was time to end this, and take Gabby out of danger.

It was time to get his team back together.

2 days later as the Autobots had their team assembled in NEST base, Lennox had his proof, and then the bombs started to drop.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_Your reviews mean so much. _

_Optimus will still be tested now that Starscream is coming into the picture, and our human betrayer will make himself known. _

_I do not own Transformers. _

Gabby wasn't sure when the attack started. One minute her and Ratchet were putting the last pieces on Ironhide's foot, the next Ratchet had a far away look on his face, the next he was telling her take cover.

Gabby knew she had to get to the bunker, but the damn thing was on the other side of the base. She wanted to stay where she was and try to protect Ironhide and Jazz, but she knew it would do no good. She brought the covers down as explosions rocked the ground nearby. She could hear yelling in the distance from the NEST soldiers. Red and white lights flashed everywhere, and the sirens were deafening.

Luckily, there hadn't been a direct hit on base yet; the Autobots seemed to be keeping the battle to the perimeter from what she could hear.

At that moment, Maria came running in. She was dressed in full battle gear.

"Gabby! What the hell are you still doing here?" She yelled running up to her.

"Maria! I was covering the Autobots, I am going now," Gabby said.

Ratchet had grabbed Brains on the way out. There really wasn't anything more Gabby could do for Ironhide and Jazz. She could only hope nothing more happened to them.

Another explosion rocked the ground, sending both Gabby and Maria stumbling towards the door.

Gabby could hear the sounds of jets overhead. Someone was saying something over the intercom, but Gabby couldn't make it out. They came out to the main hall, and Gabby looked outside.

She could only see smoke and some small fires in the distance. She could only pray that Optimus was all right. She had only seen him for a minute that morning, and nothing since then.

It was pure chaos in the main hall. Soldiers running everywhere in full battle mode, and ready to strike if a Decepticon came through. Maria grabbed Gabby's hand and started to lead her to the bunker, even though Gabby knew where it was.

"Sanchez!" Someone yelled. It was Lennox. Both women turned at his voice.

He looked at Gabby confused. "Gabby, what are you still doing here?"

"I-I was covering Ironhide and Jazz, and about to make my way to the bunker," Gabby answered all of them ducking at another explosion nearby.

Lennox looked around. "This looks like a warning attack of something more. Sanchez, stay here and make sure the rest of the civilians are in the bunker. Gabby you are coming with me."

"Yes, sir!" Maria said. The two friends hugged quickly, and Maria took off to the civilian areas.

Gabby then turned to Lennox. "What are we doing?"

"We're fighting them off, but we don't know for how long. Optimus is going to come and get you and take you to a safer place," he said looking around.

"What? Why?" Gabby couldn't believe her ears.

"They are demanding your surrender, Gabby," he said to her.

Gabby was just lost. Never would she want to put other life in danger. She didn't feel like she was that important. Apparently, to the Decepticons she was.

Gabby's heart pounded in her ears as her and Lennox took off towards the entrance of the base. The fighting seemed to have calmed down a bit, but for how long, and she would be damned if she was the one they wanted and risked others to get it.

"There is more to this, isn't there Will?" Gabby said to him as they came out to the front.

Will looked around and spoke into his radio. "Yes, and it could be a national disaster."

_National disaster? _

Just then Optimus came running up. Gabby was relieved that he seemed to be Ok. Gabby almost smiled, he was checking to make sure she was ok too.

Without a word he transformed into bipedal mode, and opened the door.

Lennox turned to Gabby, and said, "Go, I will cover you."

He then turned to Optimus, and said, "We'll be in contact in a few hours."

Gabby hopped into the Semi, and Optimus took off.

Gabby gasped as she could see the battle still going. She wished there was something she could have done. Maybe, she should have surrendered, she though sadly to herself. All this could have been avoided.

"Gabby, concentrate on me," Optimus said through the speakers.

Gabby felt her eyes tear up, and said, "This is horrible."

"Everything will be alright, we just need to get you to a safe location."

Gabby turned and looked at the dashboard. How she wished he was in holoform right now.

"Where are we going Optimus?"

"Colorado."

Gabby's eyes widened a little at the location. "Won't they be able to track us?"

"I've disabled my tracking processor for now. The Autobots know where we are going, and we will regroup from there, until then, I told them to throw off the Decepticons."

Gabby was worried he did that, but she knew he knew what he was doing. She hated every minute of this. Not only did he have to protect his Autobots, but her too.

When they were a few miles out on the road, Gabby thought to finally ask. She deserved to know who exactly was behind all this and why.

"Optimus, are you going to tell me what is going on?"

She heard Optimus sigh. "Gabby, since you and Ratchet were able to combine Earth steel with trilithium steel, this would be your human gold to the Decepticons. They could build an army here on Earth, and that would be the end of Earth, as we know it. This is why it was kept Top Secret even to Mearing. You, Ratchet, myself, and Brains are the only ones who really know the chemical combination. It is more about bringing the Autobots back, it is about re-building what the Decepticons have lost."

Gabby thought for a moment. So, it was the chemical make-ups of the steel. "So, then why kill me right off if I have that information?"

"They don't want you dead, they need you alive. It is easier for them to get information from a human brain. We have ways to protect our secrets, and they cannot hack that."

Optimus started to speed up. "There was one who thought differently. Since you and I are mates, and you died, then I would reveal it. The one who hates us the most. He thinks that if we surrender to the Decepticons this will keep Earth safe, so he decided to work with them on it. One human loss would benefit him."

Gabby gripped the seat, wondering why Optimus was speeding up.

Gabby gasped at the realization. "Galloway," she whispered in shock.

All the looks of hatred, watching, confrontation. Turns out Galloway had plans, and Gabby threw a wrench in his socket, by well, surviving.

Gabby would have loved to analyze the situation more, but Optimus yelled to her to get down.

Gabby ducked her head, but tried to still look out the window. In the rearview, she could see a mass of robots gaining on them.

Optimus sped up more, and was trying to avoid any human vehicles in the way.

Gabby cried out as a missile exploded beside them.

"Gabby, keep low!"

Gabby whimpered while keeping low in the cab.

Optimus swerved as the missiles kept hitting the area around them. He then dispatched his guns from the top of the semi, and started to shoot back.

Gabby knew she was helpless to do anything to help. She chanced another look out of the window only to see black smoke surrounding them and more explosions of the missiles landing nearby.

She glanced in the rearview mirror only to gasp at what was behind them. Gabby could only think of a whole army of what looks like drones were coming in fast.

Another missile flew by, and then another. Optimus continued to swerve, and shoot back. He cursed in his language.

Then it hit. Gabby was pushed forward as the missile hit Optimus. She was not sure where, and heard Optimus cry out in pain.

They started to turn in the semi. Gabby screamed as she realized what was happening. They were going to turn over. Optimus had lost control of the semi.

All Gabby could remember after that, a metal hand came out of nowhere and caged her into the seat as the Semi rolled at least 3 times. It was a total blur.

They were upside down when they stopped. Gabby could smell diesel and smoke around her, and started to gag on it. She pushed her hair out of her face. Gabby dropped to the ceiling, which was now on the ground. She was breathing heavy, and her heart pounded. She knew she was not hurt, but a good pounding headache would come later. He had protected her from the impact as they rolled.

"Optimus?" Gabby's voice was shaking. It was quiet too quiet.

Optimus groaned loudly, and Gabby was relieved.

Suddenly, the passenger door opened, but the metal let out a sickening scrape.

"Gabby, are you hurt?" He asked weakly.

"I don't think so," she said breathlessly. She knew better than to ask him. He was injured, but would continue fighting. She could only pray that he stayed safe.

"Gabby, you need to get out. I will need to transform," he said. She could still hear the pain in his voice.

She knew this was not going to be good, but she had no other choice. She touched his dashboard, and whispered, "I love you."

She felt him shift a little, and she shimmied herself out of the cab. She stood, and looked around. "Oh no," she moaned.

The drones were spiderlike in form. They were black and gray color with the symbols of the Decepticons on their bodies.

Gabby stepped away from Optimus. She cried as they surrounded him.

He was able to transform finally, but was still weak. Gabby grabbed her gun from her holster.

He was fighting them, but barely. He still could not lift himself from the ground.

Gabby could feel the tears well up. She felt so helpless once again. He would fling one from him, but another one would be ready. It was horrible.

Gabby tried to take a couple of shots, but they were useless. She went to grab her phone to call for help, but cursed. She must have dropped it in the commotion.

All she could do was stand there and watch.

Gabby had been so caught up with Optimus that she hadn't noticed the cop car pull up to her. She turned, and gasped.

_Barricade!_

Gabby backed up a few steps, and tripped over a rock landing on her butt.

The cop car revved his engine and came face to face with her.

"Nice to see you again femme," he snarled.

Gabby looked over at Optimus, he was almost overwhelmed with the spider-like forms.

"Stop this right now!" Gabby yelled to Barricade.

Barricade just laughed. Gabby heard a jet overhead circling the area. Then she saw the one who must have been DriveWave coming in the distance.

Gabby could only pray now the other Autobots knew their location, and would be here soon.

Gabby turned back to Barricade who revved his engine at her again.

Then Barricade's side door opened.

Gabby squinted against the sun to see who it was, and then groaned.

The figure walked up to her and had a gun pointed at her head.

"Shit," Gabby moaned. "It was you."

The man laughed maniacally. He still had his signature blue suit on.

His glasses glinted in the sun, and what was left of his hair was blowing in the wind.

"Good Afternoon Ms. Ryan," he said sticking the gun so close to her face, she could see the bullet in the chamber. "Nice to see you here."

"Galloway," she said spitting sarcasm.

"Drop the gun, or I order them to kill Prime," he snarled.

Gabby looked over at Optimus, and wanted to cry. She had no idea how they would get out of this one. He was still fighting, but barely. DriveWave still had not transformed, and seemed to be waiting on something, orders maybe.

She had no choice she had to drop the gun, and kick it away. She stood and raised her hands in surrender as Galloway looked over to the Autobot.

"Quite a predicament, Ms. Ryan," he said smiling back at her.

"No thanks to you, traitor!" She spit back.

He snarled at her. "I won't be the one tried for treason, Ms. Ryan, when this is all over."

He turned to Barricade, and said, "Tell Starscream I got her."

Gabby knew Galloway obviously did not know how to use a gun properly, which made him more dangerous, and she also knew even if she got the gun from him Barricade would take her down in a heartbeat.

Suddenly, the fighter jet landed about 500 ft away from them. Gabby watched as it transformed. His head was silver color, and his eyes the Decepticon red. He had fangs that she could make out. _Fangs!_

His body was covered in the old Cybertron symbols, and the wings from the jet stuck out from the back.

He walked over to her, kneeled down, and smiled. Gabby cringed. It was pure evil.

"Nice to finally meet you, Gabrielle Ryan," he hissed.

Gabby almost fainted as Laserbeak came out from behind him.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_Stay tuned more to come! As always, thank you for the reviews and the feedback. _

_I do not own Transformers. _

Laserbeak screamed and hissed at Gabby in anger when he spotted her. He kept circling around Starscream's back, and Gabby knew he was just waiting on orders to attack her.

She heard Optimus roar in the background when he spotted Laserbeak. He was now tied down by the spiderlike Decepticons, who were circling him and would tighten whatever was holding him down when he would struggle. Gabby could not see his hands, as they must have been tied behind his back.

Laserbeak landed on Starscream's shoulder, and Starscream started to pet him saying, "Calm down my pet, she will be yours eventually."

Gabby could not relax as her and Optimus were in huge trouble. There was no sign of the other Autobots, no military, not even civilians. It seemed like the world had stopped when they were captured.

She looked over at Optimus sadly. He was injured, but Gabby did not know how badly. She could see the dents and scratches. His smoke stacks were broken, and his helmet was scratched deeply. He looked back at her and nodded, and she could not interpret the emotion on his face. Gabby wondered what that meant, but knew she would probably find out soon enough.

Starscream kneeled down to her again, and said, "We are going for a little ride, and guess what, you will be happy to know that your boyfriend is coming with us."

Gabby shook her head, and turned away from him. He stood up and looked down at her, and said, "You will be talking soon enough, femme, trust me."

Starscream turned towards Galloway, and said, "Get her into Barricade. We should be in Arizona in no time."

"Should we tie her up?" Galloway asked nervously.

It didn't get past Gabby that Galloway was scared of the Decepticons, and she thought she could use it to her advantage. She could only hope.

Galloway waived the gun at her to get into Barricade. Gabby just cringed at him holding that gun, as he had no experience in firearms, and an accidental movement could cost Gabby her life.

Gabby started to move, and heard Optimus cry out. "Starscream! You can do what you want with me, just please, let her go!"

Starscream walked over to Optimus, and Gabby could not hear the conversation, and they were probably speaking their language anyway.

Gabby walked towards Barricade, and he opened the door, and pushed forward his front seat. Galloway shoved the gun into Gabby's back and said, "Let's go!"

Gabby turned to him. She swore she would kill this weasel herself.

"Don't touch me you little turd," she said lowly making Galloway's eyes widen. In anger.

She could have sworn she heard Barricade snicker.

"Feisty little femme."

She looked again, and could see Starscream and Optimus arguing, and Starscream took a few pot shots at him.

"Leave him alone!" She yelled. She sometimes wished she was one of them, and then maybe she could help.

All Gabby got in return was laughs. Galloway coaxed her into the car, and Gabby sat in the backseat. She suddenly felt a metallic rope grab both her hands and tie them to her back. She cursed Barricade, and looked out the window.

Optimus was now being placed in DriveWave, and it was not pretty. It made her eyes moisten seeing that. She knew he could probably do something, but it would risk both their lives, and he was not going to risk it. She just wanted to know where the others were.

So, they were going to Arizona. Gabby could only wonder where.

…

Gabby sat there for a while watching the scenery go by. She was thirsty, hungry and had to pee.

"Can we stop?" She asked.

Galloway turned in the front seat and frowned at her. "What for?"

"I need to pee, you idiot."

"Not my problem," he said turning back around.

Gabby decided to try another tactic. "Barricade, if you don't stop I am going to mess all over your seat."

The screech of tires made Gabby smirk even though she was thrown forward a little hurting her neck. Also, Galloway almost hit the dashboard. Almost, dammit.

"Take the femme to release her fluids or I will shoot YOU!" Barricade said to Galloway.

Galloway cursed, and Gabby was released from her binds. They were still in wooded areas, but this was her chance to talk to Galloway alone. Maybe talk some sense into him.

Gabby was embarrassed that she had to do this, but she really had to pee.

As she was getting out of Barricade, Starscream cam over the commlink and demanded, "Why are you stopping?"

"The human threatened to release her bodily fluids all over my seat!" Barricade whined.

Gabby almost laughed at the interaction.

"Just make it quick!" He said angrily.

"Don't pull anything funny, femme," Barricade growled to her. He was not happy to be scolded by Starscream.

Galloway walked behind Gabby into the wooded area pointing the gun at her. She prayed a car would pass by or something, but she knew they were taking back roads on purpose.

She had no idea where Optimus was with DriveWave and Starscream she would hear above once in a while.

She turned around to Galloway, and said, "I guess you have to watch."

Galloway rolled his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. Why would I find anything attractive in a woman who would sleep with an alien?"

Gabby wanted to roll her eyes, but didn't. "That is not what I meant, and you know it, so get over yourself."

Galloway just scoffed.

Gabby unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. She was being as careful as she could not to show too much to Galloway. She felt really embarrassed and ashamed at this.

"He is more human than you'll ever be," she shot back. "He is no weasel or a coward."

Galloway laughed and shook his head.

Gabby finished her business, and got dressed. "I will never understand why a man who is the Director of National Security for the United States would throw it all away, and for what?"

She could see it hit a nerve with Galloway smiling to herself.

His eyes narrowed, and his face turned red. "You have no idea what you're talking about. I had a deal with the Decepticons long before the Autobots showed their faces on Earth. Everything was under control, and the Autobots just come here and destroy everything!"

Gabby could see he was getting nervous, and started to shake and sweat.

"We had a deal. A deal! They would not hurt the humans if I gave them everything they wanted, and I almost had it until your alien lover showed up!" He cried out.

Gabby couldn't believe what she was hearing, and before she could respond Galloway lifted the gun at her again.

"Then you come along, and discover a way to bring back two dead ones with that other robot. Well, now they want that stuff. So, how much more demand do I need from these guys to do my job to save Earth!"

In Galloway's sick mind everything that ever happened where the Decepticons destroyed things, was the Autobots fault, because Galloway couldn't make a deal. He was close again, and then Gabby came along to work with Ratchet, and now the Decepticons wanted her knowledge, and that still held him back from his sick dealings.

Gabby just shook her head. So many lives lost because this guy decided to side with evil instead of good, all for a deal that she knew the Decepticons would never honor. Ever! Sentinal Prime proved that before. Gabby suddenly remembered why she hated bureaucrats.

"So, this is how it is. Do you really think that the Decepticons will honor their promise with you? Are you insane?"

Galloway was getting angrier, and Gabby eyed the gun wavering in his hand.

"Maybe, but I am insane to save my planet," he murmered. He looked at the gun then at her. His eyes suddenly went wild, and Gabby started to back away. "I could shut you up now. I tried before, and that stupid bird screwed up."

Gabby was defiant. This guy was a coward, and she knew it. "You couldn't do it yourself before, what makes me think that you could do it now," she coaxed. She knew she was taking a big chance, but she had spotted Barricade transforming behind them, and walking their way. It was obvious Galloway hadn't the heard the robot yet.

Before Galloway could do anything else, Barricade brought up his cannon and pointed it towards the back of Galloway's head. Galloway stopped and went sheet white.

Gabby could hear the hum of the cannon charging.

"I have orders to bring the femme to Arizona unharmed and unsoiled. If you kill her, I will kill you," he snarled at Galloway.

Galloway lowered the gun all the way, and stumbled, "I-I'm sorry, Barricade. She was antagonizing me."

Barricade did not seemed convinced, and looked at Gabby, and said, "Come on femme!"

Barricade waited as Galloway and Gabby walked ahead still keeping his cannon charged and ready to shoot.

They got back into the Decepticon and took off. Gabby didn't accomplish what she wanted, but at this point she wanted to see Optimus again, and make sure he was still alive. She was missing him so bad, and wanted to cry at how he was treated when they were captured. She continued to gaze out the window to be vigilant of Galloway and Barricade, but couldn't help herself she dozed off thinking of her big Autobot leader.

…

The loud snoring of Galloway waked Gabby. She scrunched her eyebrows trying to make out the sound first. She realized she had lain down on the seat after she had fallen asleep.

She sat herself up, and realized that Barricade had released her binds. She hated to admit it, but she was grateful to the Decepticon for doing that.

She gazed out the window, and it was now night and the landscape had turned to desert. Wow, that went fast.

Galloway let out a big snore, and Barricade groaned in disgust.

"You're much better company, femme," he said lowly.

"Even though I rammed you with my car?" She asked.

Barricade laughed loudly. "It didn't even dent."

Gabby frowned, "I didn't think so."

"I did admire your actions though," he said begrudgingly.

"Thanks," Gabby said with sarcasm.

Barricade laughed again, and told her they were almost there.

…

The former back roads started turning into really windy and hilly back roads. Gabby was starting to feel car sick, when they pulled up to what looked like an opening into a cave.

Galloway had stayed quiet the rest of the drive.

"This is an old nuclear testing site," he commented.

"This is where they have been hiding," Gabby said more to herself than Galloway.

Galloway snickered.

Suddenly lights came on, and Galloway got out, and made Gabby get out too. It felt good to stretch her legs finally. Though what would happen to her and Optimus was foremost on her mind.

Suddenly, Starscream landed and transformed. Barricade did the same, and then DriveWave pulled up. He then proceeded to dump Optimus on the ground and transformed.

Gabby was horrified. Optimus's optics were half-closed and he landed on his stomach and slid a little.

"Optimus!" She screamed and took off running to him. She didn't care about anything else. She just wanted to get to him.

She reached him, and he opened his optics to gaze at her.

"Are you harmed?" He asked.

"No, but I can see you are," she said tears running down her cheeks. She stroked his faceplates.

"Do not worry for me. I just want you to stay safe," he said. "Please do as they say for me."

Gabby hugged his face. "If something happens…"

"Please Gabby," he said stopping her. "I couldn't bear the thought of it."

Galloway walked up and grabbed Gabby's arm, and said, "Enough of this!"

Optimus narrowed his optics and said, "If you hurt her, I will kill you, right along with Laserbeak."

Galloway scoffed. "You have been a thorn in my side long enough."

Gabby felt herself starting to hyperventilate, as Galloway led her away from Optimus.

Optimus noticed her panic and said, "Stay strong, Gabby. We will get through this."

Gabby struggled against Galloway, but knew she could not do much.

"Take her to the conference room," Starscream ordered.

Gabby cried softly to herself. It killed her inside to see Optimus like this, and this situation they were in. She wondered when help would come, or would it be too late.

Gabby was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the surroundings.

Galloway placed her in a small room with tables and some chairs. The fluorescent lights killed her eyes. She could see Barricade watching from the doorway.

Galloway sat her down, and then handcuffed her to a chair. Gabby kept her head bent down, because she was hearing Optimus cry out in pain as they moved him into the area as well.

"I will bring you some water and food in the morning," Galloway said when he was done.

"Don't do me any favors," Gabby said angrily.

Galloway laughed at her. "Then I won't."

He started to leave her, and Gabby spoke up to him.

"Galloway."

"What?"

She turned and eyed him. "No matter what happens to Optimus or me, I will make you pay, I promise you that."

Galloway's face reddened, and he slammed the door.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

_Hey all! This chapter is going to be kind of graphic. You have been warned._

_I do not own Transformers. _

Optimus could have easily gotten away. There were many times that he could have escaped, but the thing was that his human love would have been murdered in the process, if he could not get to her in time. Besides, he was curious as to what they ultimately needed from Gabby. Was it the chemical make up of metals? Was it her engineering background?

Yes, he was really injured, but not as badly as he let on. He had told the military and the rest of the Autobots to come to the area, but keep on guard till he gave the orders to attack.

Starscream was beside himself with glee at having taken Optimus prisoner. However, Optimus had other plans, and the mech would pay for everything that he has done, and Laserbeak would suffer, and then Galloway was finally his.

The only thing that was really bothering him at this point was the way Starscream was eyeing Gabby. It was not out of jealousy, it was out of worry. If he tried anything it would be only to get his own revenge on Optimus in any way he can.

However, it did not get past Optimus that Barricade did not like it either. Barricade's and Starscream's relationship has always been volatile, but Barricade was looking worried, and angry at the same time. Something Optimus was surprised at, even though Barricade has been fighting with his own demons for eons. Yet, he could not even remotely think of trusting Barricade. He was still a Decepticon, and still the enemy, but maybe he could use Barricade to help him in some form or another.

DriveWave is huge, and slow, but strong. Optimus still did not have a plan for him.

Optimus scanned the area again. Gabby was in an old office tied to a chair with handcuffs. She had refused the food, but took the water. Optimus had wished she had taken the food, because he could feel her getting a little weak.

He was now tied to some huge chains on a far wall in this big underground hangar. This testing site was abandoned not long ago. The computers were not too old, but everything was covered in dust, and cobwebs. There was nuclear testing equipment everywhere. Masks, suits, shoes, machines, you name it. The chains Optimus was tied too were electrified to keep him in place. If he moved too much he got a nice jolt to the spark and processors.

This was new, and it was planned.

The switch to the electric that was fueling this hangar was in the front and about 1000 ft away from him.

How he would be able to disable it, and escape was keeping him down, and he the drones still walking around him, ready to shoot him at any moment. He was in quite a pickle, as Gabby would say.

He kept a hawkeye on Gabby. She was so uncomfortable, but she was safe. She had spent the last few hours trying to release herself from her handcuffs. Her wrists were bloody and bruised. Optimus cursed Starscream. Hadn't she been through enough? How much more of a beating can she take? After this was all over, Optimus promised himself that he was going to give Gabby as normal of an Earth life as possible. He knew Unicron was on his way, but when he did not know, and he would try until then.

Suddenly, Starscream walked up with a smirk on his face. Galloway and Barricade followed behind.

Optimus growled at him, and made sure he shot one at the human traitor too.

Galloway, the little coward, turned pale, and backed even more behind Starscream.

Starscream spoke to Optimus in Cybertronian.

"Time to have a little talk with your mate," Starscream said with a smile that Optimus didn't like.

Optimus growled again. He moved forward to attack Starsscream, but instead received a shock that reverberated through his body. He cried out and was thrown back against the wall. He crumpled to the ground, and that made Starscream laugh loudly.

'I'll take good care of her, don't you worry," he said laughing.

Optimus knew he was helpless right now, but soon, he would plant a bomb right in the Decepticon's chest if he hurt Gabby.

Starscream and Barricade then transformed and created their holoforms. Optimus watched carefully as they went to see Gabby.

….

Gabby looked up as three men walked into the room. Her neck was killing her, her back was killing her, and her butt was numb from sitting there for so many hours. Her wrists were absolutely raw from trying to get free of the handcuffs. She almost had it a few times, but exhaustion took over during those times.

Galloway had offered her some of his breakfast, but she turned him down. He only held the water to her mouth to drink it.

She looked up and spotted Galloway, but didn't know the two other men.

One was about mid-thirties with light blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, with strands coming loose around his forehead. He wore white Tshirt, and black jeans. He was not too tall, but was also muscular. Gabby then spotted the Decepticon symbol tattooed on his right arm. He also had other symbols on his neck, and the rest of his arms.

_Starscream_

His eyes were a brown color, but there was a slight glow of red. Gabby had to admit, he was a beautiful holoform. He looked like a model from GQ.

The other man was obviously Barricade. He wore blue jeans and a black Tshirt. He was as tall as Starscream, but had short jet-black hair, and a mustache that was perfectly trimmed. He looked like…well a cop. He was more muscular than Starscream. Starscream was sleek, but Barricade was broad. He also had the brown eyes with the slight glow. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties.

Galloway still looked the same. Gabby rolled her eyes.

Starscream walked up to her, and gazed down at Gabby. He was trying to intimidate her, but she was not having it. She met his gaze.

"Finally, the famous Ms. Ryan in my grasp," he said smiling down at her.

"I would say it's a pleasure, but I have to decline that thought," she answered.

Starscream chuckled, and walked around the table, and sat down to face her.

"How come you did not eat?" He asked still smiling. "Humans cannot go too long without sustenance."

Gabby scoffed. "If it comes from Galloway, then it is probably worse than poison."

Galloway's face reddened. She could have sworn she heard Barricade laugh lightly, and Starscream smirked.

Starscream studied her for a moment and asked, "Do you know why you're here, Ms. Ryan?"

Gabby met his gaze. "To torture Optimus again?"

Starscream chuckled again. "Nah, I can do that anytime with or without his lover. Although, I have to compliment him on his choice."

Gabby didn't say anything to that. She wanted to spit at his compliment.

"No, you are here to hand over a chemical solution to me."

"I am not a chemist, I am an engineer," she said.

She could tell Starscream was getting annoyed.

"I know this, but see, the limited army that I have right now is not helping us in our cause. So, I need to replenish my army. Earth has a visitor coming soon, and if I am not ready, well, I get punished, and I don't want that."

Starscream waived his hand out the door, which was open. This is all I have, some drones, Barricade, Laserbeak, and DriveWave. SonicBreak was old, and a slagger. So, I need your secret formula. If you can bring back those two other buffoons, then I can rebuild an army ready for my leader, so he can Matrix them when he gets here."

"Why don't you just hack it?" Gabby asked.

Starscream eyed the door, and sighed. "Those pesky Autobots destroyed my technology, I feel like a human right now."

Starscream then narrowed his eyes at her, and said lowly, "Give it to me."

Gabby stared back at him. "Never."

Starscream stood up and leaned over the table. "Give it to me, femme!"

Gabby's lips curled up, and she said, "Nope!"

She heard Optimus yell from the outside. "Gabby! No!"

Starscream was obviously agitated as his eyes were glowing full red. He got up and looked at Barricade and yelled, "Let her go from the cuffs."

Gabby could feel her fear growing, but she was willing to risk her life to keep Earth safe, even if it was for a little while.

She noticed that Barricade hesitated, and wondered what that was about.

He then sighed, walked over, and released the handcuffs. Gabby could hear him kind of moaning as he did that.

Before Gabby could check her wrists, she was hauled from the chair and slammed against the wall.

The hit was so hard it blew the wind from her lungs. She felt herself black out for a split second, and then dizziness came.

She heard herself whimper as her eyes adjusted to what happened. Starscream had her against the wall with his hand cupping her neck.

His eyes blazed red, and his face contorted in anger.

He moved his face came close to hers as he whispered with malice in his voice. "So, you like to fuck us don't you? Do you want to have some fun now?"

Gabby gasped. She never thought Starscream would go that far with her. The fear came in a rush in her body. No matter if it was human or alien this was scary.

"Is that what you want?!" He screamed to her.

"No, please…." Gabby could feel the tears start to well up her in eyes.

Starscream shoved his knee in between her legs, and his other hand went to the button of her jeans. Gabby fought him, but he was still 10x times stronger than the average human.

"Come on, Ms. Ryan. You had no problems jumping into bed with Prime," he sneered as Gabby struggled against him.

Gabby looked around the room. Galloway shook his head, and looked away. She could hear Optimus going crazy in the hangar. She cried as she heard him get jolted by whatever was holding him. His screams of pain tore through her soul.

"The Prime can see this," Starscream laughed.

Starscream's hand moved to unbutton Gabby's jeans. She struggled against his arm to her throat.

"I think humans are disgusting creatures, but I am willing to make an exception this time," Starscream said.

He had Gabby's jeans opened, and was pulling them down. Gabby felt completely violated, and didn't know what to do. She knew she was going to die, but she would be damned if she would be raped on top of that.

"Ok! Ok, I will tell you what it is," she cried out.

Starscream's eyes glowed at Gabby's admission.

He laughed again.

"Oh, this isn't about the formula right now, Ms. Ryan. This is about Optimus blowing his circuits," he said still laughing.

Gabby's heart rate increased again. You bastard! She thought. He was doing this for revenge on Optimus.

Gabby felt a little of her strength come back, and her fight. So, she spit in his face. "Asshole!"

Starscream's hold suddenly loosened as the spit hit his face. He looked disgusted as he wiped it off.

_Slap!_

Gabby reeled as the slap came hard and fast to her cheek. She tried to blink away the stars from it.

"Humans are so disgusting," Starscream muttered as Gabby hit the floor and moaned in pain.

She didn't even have time to take a deep breath when she was pulled back up, and slammed hard against the table.

She also reeled from that since the Decepticon moved so fast.

She turned her head, and tried to get a grip, but knew she was weak.

She felt the warm fingers at the back of her neck holding her down against the table. Her eyes were turned away from the door, but she could still hear Optimus yelling in his language.

"This is not over," Starscream said in disgust. "You will learn who your master is."

Gabby was still feeling dizzy, but managed to say, "Do what you need to do."

Suddenly, another voice spoke up from the background.

"Is this necessary now? She said she would give it to you."

Gabby didn't recognize the voice, and realized it was Barricade speaking. She could not see either him or Galloway, and cursed Galloway for being the coward he is.

"Shut up! Who is in charge here?" Starscream yelled to the other mech.

She could hear Barricade curse, and take a few steps back from his leader.

Starscream bent down over Gabby, and whispered. "Good girl. I knew you would see it my way. I will be back later for it, just you hold tight."

He started to stand and then bent down again. "Oh and the other thing. Well, that will be after you give me the formula, you will see I am so much better than that weak Prime."

Gabby didn't say anything as she was placed back on the chair, and handcuffed again.

She looked out the door, but could only see walls.

_Optimus did not think Starscream would go this far, so he is not waiting any longer. He is one pissed off mech, but how will be break free from his binds? Hmmmmm _


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

_I just want to thank everyone for their support and the fabulous reviews. I could not have done this without you. _

_I do not own Transformers. _

Optimus knew Gabby was ok, but his rage started to make his processors and circuits go wild. He knew Starscream was crazy, but he never thought he would take it that far. Those looks he had been giving Gabby confirmed Optimus's suspicions.

As Gabby was getting tortured, Optimus had been able to loosen the chains, and it hurt like hell as the electricity jolted his form. He was risking shorting himself out, but it was a risk he was willing to take. He had thought of a plan to snap these chains, and it was to transform to bipedal mode, but with his hands tied he didn't know if he could pull it off, because of the drones that were surrounding him.

Optimus had sent his signals to the other Autobots to be ready.

It was time.

Starscream walked out of the room that Gabby was in, and smiled to Optimus in his holoform.

"I think I convinced her, Prime, don't you?"

"You are scum," Optimus said angrily.

"She will know who had the real power here," he said smiling.

Galloway suddenly spoke up, "I don't understand why you are prolonging this. Just kill them and get it over with!"

Starscream grabbed Galloway by his shirt, and shook him. "Didn't I make it clear to you human who is in charge here?"

Galloway whined. How pathetic, Optimus thought.

"But-but she just said that to get you off of her. Why don't you just get it from him?" Galloway said to Starscream in a cry.

"Optimus needs to live to see what I will do to her," Starscream said. "I will make the decisions here! Got it?"

Starscream threw Galloway to the ground, and melded back into his bipedal form. He then transformed.

He turned to Optimus and said, "I know you have been sending signals Prime. DriveWave and I will take care of that."

Starscream then turned to the big door that had been closed on the far end of the Hangar. "I want to show you something, Prime."

Starscream opened the door, and Optimus spotted a whole room full of military vehicles, tanks, planes, and whatever else the human military used for war.

"My new army, compliments of Director Galloway here. However, without our race to scan and transform into them, they are nothing but human garbage. I need that formula, Optimus."

Starscream closed the Hangar door, and said, "But for right now, DriveWave and I will go take care of the Autobots."

"Barricade!" He yelled.

Barricade looked to his leader. "Watch him."

"What about me?" Galloway asked. "You said you were going to fly me back to Washington today."

Starscream looked disgusted again. "You are so pathetic, Galloway. You can wait."

The hangar's main door opened, and the two mechs left.

Optimus looked at Galloway, and said, "Galloway, please release Gabby. She is innocent in all this."

Optimus sent a signal to the other Autobots to warn them of the pending danger.

"Quiet Prime!" Barricade said charging his cannon at Optimus.

The drones then aimed their guns at Optimus. Laserbeak suddenly appeared, and flew circles outside of where they were holding Gabby.

"I don't think so," Galloway said looking around. "You both have been enough trouble for me."

With that he walked away, and into another room.

….

The room was completely black. Gabby felt nervous about it. She had no idea when they would be back for her. She had heard Optimus talking to Starscream before, but it ended pretty quickly. She had heard the main hangar door open, and the rush of Starscream's engines, and DriveWave leaving. She couldn't relax though. It could be anytime that they would come for her, and then what would she do?

She also cried when she heard Laserbeak circling her door. She knew he was just itching to get at her, and it wouldn't be much longer.

Gabby still tried to get her hands out of the handcuffs, but it was no use. They were too tight. She had even tried to ram herself into the wall to try to break the chair, but she was too weak.

She knew once she gave them the formula they would kill her anyway. She could only pray that it would be quick.

She was about to give up. It was useless. Unless the other Autobots showed up, how could they get out of this? She didn't want it to end this way, but Optimus was apparently incapacitated, and so was she.

Gabby cried for a little bit. At least she had felt love, real love in her life. It may have been with an alien robot, but who cares. He would move heaven and earth for her, but right now he was just as bad as she. She hoped they met up on the other side.

Suddenly, the door opened, and the light came through. Gabby squinted her eyes, but could not see who was there. She had not heard Starscream come back so she wondered what whoever it was wanted.

Gabby bowed her head. So, this was probably it. Finally. She had enough.

The lights turned on, and there stood Barricade.

Gabby looked back at him. He was probably ordered to do something to her.

He walked up to her, and eyed her. His red eyes glowed. His face was set in a frown.

"Do what you need to do, but I hope you suffer when you're caught," she said weakly.

Suddenly, he covered her mouth. Gabby's eyes widened in fear.

"Shut up! Laserbeak is in recharge, and Galloway is asleep, and if Optimus is smart he will stay quiet too," he whispered to her.

Gabby was confused. What did he want?

He removed his hand from her mouth slowly. Gabby shut her mouth.

He then took the keys for the handcuffs and released Gabby.

Gabby still could not move, not knowing what to do.

He held out his hand to her. "Stay quiet, and come with me if you want to live."

Gabby hesitated. What if this was some kind of trick? They had been tricked before, and Gabby wasn't about to be very trusting.

Barricade was annoyed with her hesitation. "Femme, do you want to live or not? It's your choice."

Gabby knew she had no other choice. She took his hand, and they quietly made their way to the door.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Gabby whispered.

Barricade stopped her at the door, and looked around. He turned to her and said, "I have my reasons. Now, they should be back any time now so there will be battle, but I am going to disable the drones, and see that lever over there."

He pointed to his left. Gabby spotted the main circuits for the Hangar.

"Yes," she said.

"That will release Prime. His chains are electrified."

Gabby looked to her right and almost gasped. Optimus was surrounded by the drones, and was tied to a wall in chains. He was eyeing them. He stayed quiet as to not give anything away.

Gabby and Optimus stared for a moment, and Barricade spoke up.

"Go! Hurry up!"

Gabby didn't need any more coaxing. She ran over to the lever that was on the wall.

The drones had spotted her, and started to move towards her. Optimus was having a hard time staying quiet. His chains rattled and Gabby heard the surge of electric. She could hear him groaning.

Gabby grabbed the lever with all her strength. The damn thing was heavy. She started to pull it. She looked as the drones were closing in on her. Was this some kind of trap? Had Barricade tricked them after all?

Gabby continued to pull. They were getting closer! _Shit!_

Her hands were slipping on it from the blood on her hands and wrists.

Just as Gabby got the lever down, the drones suddenly short-circuited and fell on their sides.

Then she turned and watched in slow motion as Laserbeak screeched and started to fly towards her. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe. He was coming in fast.

Then a blue and silver hand shot out of nowhere in front of Gabby, and grabbed the Decepticon by his throat.

Optimus stood staring at the struggling enemy for a moment.

Laserbeak screeched again, and tried to charge his guns, but it was no use. Optimus had him in a good grip.

"I can only repay what you did to her and all the other humans that you murdered in cold blood," Optimus growled to the bird.

Gabby watched as Optimus tore through the Decepticons chest, and ripped out his spark.

He then crushed it in his hand. The bird went then went limp, and Optimus threw the body down.

He was dead. The one who had shot her was finally gone.

Before Gabby and Optimus could speak a voice cried out.

Optimus turned with his cannons ready, but lowered them.

There stood Barricade holding Galloway at gunpoint.

"Prime! Get her out of here!"

Optimus opened the door to the hangar, and transformed into bipedal mode.

He opened the door for Gabby to get in.

"What about you?" He asked Barricade.

"I will try to hold Starscream off as long as I can, but I don't know how long," he said.

Gabby looked at Galloway who was at a loss for words, for once.

"Come on, Gabrielle!"

Gabby climbed into the cab, and they took off into the desert.

…

They were riding as fast as Optimus could take them through the windy roads.

"I am so glad you are ok," Optimus said through the speakers.

Gabby had been cleaning off her wrists with a rag Optimus had given her.

"No, I am glad you are ok," Gabby said with a smile.

"I had no idea that Starscream would go that far…"

"Optimus, it's ok. You didn't know," she said putting her hand on his dashboard.

"I have to finish this Gabby," Optimus suddenly said.

Gabby nodded in understanding; she knew it was not over.

"I know. Who is Unicron?"

"You do not want to know, but if I can delay his arrival it will give us more time."

Gabby nodded again in understanding. "Where are the rest of the Autobots?"

"They are still about 200 miles from us. We are going to meet them now. They defeated DriveWave from Ratchet's report, but Starscream escaped."

Gabby sat for a moment staring out the window. They were coming up to a mountainous area. She would have admired the beauty of the landscape, but now was not the time.

"Why did Barricade help us?" She asked suddenly.

"I wish I could answer that one. He used to be an Autobot, but turned after the war began."

Gabby gasped a little, but she could not finish. They entered the mountains, and suddenly a missile sent Optimus skidding off the road into the dirt of the desert.

"It's time," Optimus said.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

_I was originally going to make Galloway become the one that saves Optimus and Gabby, but nah, since he is so hated, I thought I would keep him as the bad guy. I know in the comics he turned into a hero, and was ultimately killed, but I will never like him no matter what. _

_Gabbyfan: Sequel? Oh jeez. I have no idea. I am planning an Ironhide fic, but not with a human OC, and there is a Wizard of Oz story that has been swimming in my head for a while. It still bothers me that Michael Bay killed Ironhide off in the movies. _

_I know there are a lot of improvements that could be made, but this is my first story ever, so I am still very proud of it. It takes a lot of guts for people to post their stories on here, and it took me years to finally do this. We still have a few more chapters to go, so it is not over just yet. _

_Anyway, I look at my story stats and I just squeal with joy, and of course your reviews mean so much to me. _

_Enough of my ramblings for right now. I do not own Transformers. _

Optimus just missed the missile that Starscream shot at them. Gabby cried out when it exploded near them. Optimus knew if he didn't act now, then Starscream will never leave Gabrielle alone, and she would never be fully safe no matter what he did.

He felt so guilty because she was so worn out. He could see it in her face, and in her movements, and it was not just from the minor injuries she had incurred. He wished to Primus to make her happy, but she changed in such little time, and he wondered if she would ever be the same after this. He knew deep down she would not be, this is what war did to you no matter the race.

Ratchet came over the commlink. **"Optimus, we have your location."**

Optimus answered him.** "I have Starscream now. I am going to end this."**

Another missile fired, and hit Optimus in the front, but just a graze. Gabby covered her head, and leaned over in the seat. She cried out again as the roar of Starscream's engine came reverberated through the cab.

Optimus scanned the area; they had come upon a gorge with a river below. There were rocks that Gabby could hide behind. Now was as good time as any.

Optimus also picked up Barricade not too far behind. What the mech would do now, Optimus did not know, but he still could not take a chance with him. He had to be ready for both Decepticons.

"Gabby, your glock is in my glove compartment. I have to drop you off and transform," Optimus said to her.

She nodded and took the gun.

He stopped and opened the door for her. "There are rocks to your far right, go hide behind them until this is done."

"Ok," she said making sure the gun was loaded.

"Starscream will pay for what he did to you," Optimus said with a snarl.

Gabby smiled slightly, and got out of the cab.

Starscream landed and transformed his cannons ready.

Gabby looked at him with wide eyes, and backed away. Luckily, Starscream was not paying attention to her for right now.

"Gabby, I love you," Optimus said to her. If this was it, then she would hear that one more time.

Gabby looked at Optimus. "Come back to me."

She then took off running behind the rocks.

Optimus then realized that Starscream had Galloway with him. _Dammit! _He could only hope that Gabby realized it, and could protect herself against him, because he was armed.

Optimus transformed, and the two mechs started circling each other in the middle of the desert.

"Optimus, Optimus, Optimus. Falling for a human. How disgusting. How incredibly low for your race. Megatron would have had fun with that," Starscream mocked.

Optimus would not let his mocking get to him.

"You seemed to have no problems with having her for yourself," Optimus shot back.

Starscream shrugged. "Only as a little play toy, then I would be done with her."

"At least Megatron had more class than what you have shown," Optimus said in his own mocking tone.

Starscream growled and shot at Optimus. He was not aiming right, blinded by his own anger, so Optimus was able to dodge it easily.

"I tire of hearing what a wonderful leader Megatron was. He couldn't even fight in the end," Starscream said angrily.

"Yet, a human brought you down," Optimus knew Starscream had a temper, and Optimus would use it to his advantage.

Starscream growled at the memory. "Enough!"

Starscream lowered his cannon a little. "That little shit, still did not kill me."

Optimus did not have to say anything more. It was his moment.

He ran and tackled Starscream easily. Starscream was so cocky, that it would be his downfall once more. He cried out in surprise as they landed on the ground dust flying everywhere. The two mechs began rolling around on the hard Earth ground, both throwing punches to each other's faces.

Optimus had gotten in a good shot to Starscreams eye, while Starscream in turn hit Optimus in the jaw sending one of his faceplates flying off.

Optimus was able to get his ax, which he hit Starscream in the side.

Starscream cried out, and reeled back. Starscream abled his cannon and shot Optimus in the shoulder as Optimus came on top of him again. This sent Optimus flying backwards into the ground.

Optimus definitely did not want to lose an arm again. He checked it, and found it was still there, but it was loose.

Starscream transformed to fly to fly away, but not before Optimus was able to grab a hold of a wing, and both mechs were flying through the air.

"Get off me, Prime!" Starscream yelled. Starscream turned towards the nearest mountain, and Optimus was not able to stop him before he collided with the side of the rock.

He still did not let go of the wing as the collision sent both mechs rolling towards the bottom of the mountain.

Boulders and rocks flew everywhere as both mechs came to a stop at the bottom of the mountain.

Optimus adjusted his optics. He was lying on his back, and he was still in one piece.

Starscream moaned to his left. Optimus sat up and pointed his cannon towards the fallen Decepticon, but Starscream recovered quicker and flew up shooting Optimus in his mid-section. Optimus reeled back again. He was leaking energon. He could feel himself weakening with the leak. He heard Gabby cry out in the distance.

Then Optimus spotted something behind Starscream as he took aim again. Suddenly, Barricade was on top of his leader.

Starscream cried out in surprise as his soldier pierced a sword into his neck.

Optimus could only watch as both Decepticons fought as Starscream took the advantage and threw Barricade onto the ground.

Optimus tried to plug his leak as best he could. He would not let Barricade fight this alone.

As Optimus stood, both mechs started to roll away from him. He aimed his own cannon but could not get a good shot as his arm was too loose, and he would risk hitting Barricade in the process.

Both Decepticons continued to fight all the way to the edge of the cliff. Optimus finally got his strength back, and started to run towards them, but he was too late.

The mechs went over the cliff.

Optimus lowered his cannon. He could hear screeching upon screeching of metal as they fell off the cliff, and then the splash of water.

Optimus looked and could not see anything over the cliff.

Gabby started to walk out from behind the rocks where she was hiding.

He had no idea where Galloway was at that moment.

He turned to Gabby and said, "Stay there!"

Gabby nodded and went behind the rocks again.

He would not relax till he saw the body of Starscream for himself.

He didn't have to wait long.

The rush of thrusters and the body of the Decepticon came flying over the cliff as the Decepticon flew out from the gorge below.

"I am done with you, Prime!" The Decepticon yelled in a rage.

Starscream flew at Optimus and transformed. The impact of Starscream hit Optimus hard in his already injured mid-section. Both mechs went flying through the air once more and hit the ground hard.

Optimus again sat up as Starscream lay on the ground along side of him.

Optimus activated his knife. Enough was enough.

He turned and planted the knife square into Starscreams chest before he could react.

Starscream cried out in shock and pain. His body started to shake as his spark became weak. He looked to Optimus in shock.

Optimus stood over the body of his enemy as Starscream shuddered.

Optimus then activated his ax, and said, "You will never touch nor hurt my mate again."

Optimus then wielded his ax, and beheaded the mech.

Circuits and processors flaired before Starscream finally went silent. Optimus watched as his optics went dark.

Optimus turned to see Gabby running to him. He transformed, though it was painful, to activate his holoform.

He held her tightly when she came up to him.

She pulled away and looked him over. "How badly are you hurt?"

Optimus smiled down at her. "I will be alright."

"Anything I can do right now?" She asked looking over to his bipedal mode.

Optimus laughed. "Always the engineer."

Gabby smiled and shrugged. "It's in my blood."

They stayed like that for a while, giving each other reassuring words until help arrived. Ratchet told him they were almost there, along with the military.

Gabby finally said, "This is finally over."

She spoke her words too soon.

Optimus had not paid attention and immediately regretted it as he heard the cock of the gun.

Gabby gasped in his embrace, and both turned to see Galloway standing there with a gun pointed at them.

He cursed himself for forgetting about the human.

"Awwww, now isn't this sweet?" Galloway asked sarcasm dripping from his words.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

_I do not own Transformers._

_Enjoy! _

Gabby and Optimus sat on the ground and waited for the rest of the Autobots and US military to arrive.

Optimus was leaning into her heavily. His injuries were pretty heavy from Starscream, so she prayed that Ratchet got there pretty quickly to take care of him.

Gabby stroked his back as his head leaned into her shoulder. She wanted to cry, as there was nothing she could do for him at the moment.

She was getting more and more worried as he groaned and closed his eyes.

"Hey, you stay with me ok?" She said to him kissing his head.

"I am still here," Optimus said quietly, taking a deep breath, ragged breath in his holoform.

She had suggested he deactivate his holoform, but he declined. He had not been able to touch her in too long, and he wanted to stay this way until help arrived.

But! Instead of peace, they now had Galloway pointing a gun at them.

Optimus's eyes flew open when the human showed up, but he was too weak to move much. Gabby knew it was up to her, but when and how she had no idea. Galloway could not hurt Optimus in this form, and he knew that, but he could kill her, and Gabby knew that was what he was aiming to do.

Gabby helped Optimus turn around. He held his abdomen and shuddered at the pain. Yes, it did not look like he was injured in this form, but Gabby had spotted the leaking energon from under his cab.

Gabby heard Galloway's words when he first came upon them, and wanted to scratch his eyes out.

Gabby started to think of ways to get her gun, but she couldn't think of a way to distract him. They were in the middle of the desert, and nothing much around except the body of Starscream not too far from them. So, no help there.

Gabby didn't know what ultimately happened to Barricade. She had seen him and Starscream go over the cliff, but it seemed Starscream defeated him. Gabby felt a wave of sadness wash over her for Barricade. He had sacrificed himself to save them, and she would never know what his reasons had been.

"It's over Galloway, why don't you just give it up?" Gabby snarled at him.

Galloway shook his head. "Oh no, Ms. Ryan. It's far from over. You see, you just won't die."

Gabby was still worried about the gun in his hand. He waived it everywhere. Absolutely no control.

Optimus looked over the human. "Hurt her, and I will kill you," he said between ragged breaths.

Galloway laughed at him, which made Gabby even madder. "It doesn't look you can do much right now, you stupid robot."

Optimus growled at the remark, which made him loose his footing a little. Gabby had to fight to hold him upright, while keeping an eye on Galloway.

"You ruined everything for me!" He suddenly bellowed.

Gabby cringed a little; his echo reverberated through the desert.

Yep, the man was certifiable.

"Hey, I know why don't you take responsibility for your actions instead of blaming everyone else for your weakness you snake," Gabby spit out to him. She was getting tired of his shit. No matter if he shot her or not, she was sick of this guy and his constant harassment of her friends.

"Oh no, Oh no, no, no. After I am done with you, I will make it look like you were behind this all along, and these aliens will have to leave Earth," he said to her cocking his gun. "I was just defending myself."

Optimus groaned again, and Gabby watched in horror as his eyes rolled in the back of his head, and he slid to the ground.

"Optimus!" Gabby cried out.

Galloway lowered his gun for a moment, in shock about the situation.

Gabby eyed him, and took Optimus in her lap. Gabby cried as Optimus kept apologizing for not coming through for her. Gabby knew he was dying on her, and she looked to the horizon. Nothing.

Help would not get here in time.

Gabby wiped her face as Galloway gathered himself, and continued to point the gun at her. Her anger took over.

"He's dying. Why don't you just get it over with, you sick fuck!"

"Don't worry, I will make sure he joins you pretty quick."

Gabby closed her eyes holding Optimus's holoform in her arms. She thought of her favorite cartoon as a child. It was an eighties cartoon called Space Battleship Yamato, and she thought of a line that the bad guy said to the heroine; 'Love is always the first casualty of war.'

She prayed to Primus and God that she would go quickly, and Optimus would be with her soon after. She knew she was being selfish for wanting Optimus to join her, but there was no way that Ratchet would get to him in time.

Gabby opened her eyes again, and Galloway moved closer to her face. She thought of her parents, and her brother. She could only hope this would not send her brother over the edge. She would hope this would not cause her father another heart attack.

She heard Optimus murmuring something to her.

She kissed his forehead as tears slid down her cheeks. "It's alright. I love you," she whispered. She then closed her eyes, and waited for the nothing to take over.

Gabby heard a shot, but opened her eyes, and looked around confused. It wasn't her! She looked around, and found herself still in the desert. Still holding Optimus in her lap, and she was breathing!

She watched as half of Galloway's leg tore off. Gabby wanted to retch at the sight, but held her shocked gaze. The blood spattered everywhere, and she covered Optimus at the shot, and felt the specks of blood and bone hit her face, and hair. Ewwww, she thought.

Galloway screamed a scream that Gabby would remember in her nightmares forever. He fell backwards on the ground shaking, writhing on the ground in pain.

Behind him was Barricade. Galloway screamed again at the sight of the Decepticon.

Barricade eyed Gabby and an unconscious Optimus Prime in her arms, and nodded to her.

Gabby nodded back.

"This guy annoys me!" He commented.

He looked toward Gabby again. "You may want to turn away, femme."

"No, he tried to have me killed. I have no sympathy for him," Gabby said sternly.

Barricade shrugged, and said, "Have it your way."

He pointed the cannon at Galloway. Galloway continued to scream and cry. A coward all the way to the end of his life, Gabby thought in disgust.

"I would say sorry brother, but really, I am not," Barricade said quietly.

Gabby watched as the cannon disintegrated the injured Galloway. More blood and flesh flew towards Gabby and Optimus, but she never closed her eyes.

Gabby knew now it was over.

She felt relief, and could finally see car lights flashing in the distance. A jet flew overhead. Finally!

"Gabby, you're bleeding," Optimus said waking and looking at her.

Gabby turned back to Optimus, and said, "No, it's not me. Galloway is dead."

Optimus nodded weakly, and closed his eyes again.

Barricade transformed and turned into holoform. He walked over and eyed the two for a moment.

"He needs his energon leak plugged," Barricade said without emotion. "Hold onto him while I do that."

Before Gabby could say anything, Barricade walked over to the semi, and scooted underneath the cab.

Optimus cried out in pain, and Gabby held him with all her strength that she had left. She could see the semi shaking at the same time.

She spoke softly into his ear, as Barricade plugged the injury. She flinched as sparks came from the bottom of the cab.

Optimus passed out again, and started to relax in her arms.

"Optimus?" Gabby didn't know if he was still alive or dead.

She started to panic as Barricade walked back over, and kneeled down to face her.

"Do not worry, he will recover," he said.

Gabby felt Optimus move a little, and relief took over.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "For everything you did for us."

Barricade looked around, and said to her, "I have to go."

He started to get up, but Gabby stopped him. "Barricade wait!"

He met her face to face again. "You never did answer me on why you helped us."

Barricade scoffed, and said, "I said I have my reasons, femme."

"I'm sure Optimus would take you back as an Autobot."

Barricade scoffed again. "It is too late for me, Gabrielle. Just let Prime know that Unicron is still two years out, but it could be sooner."

"I will."

Barricade looked in the distance again, and said, "I really have to go."

He turned back to the cop car and started to walk away. Gabby could see the lights getting closer.

He then turned around again and said to her, "Do you really want to know why I helped?"

"Yes," Gabby said. "Was it Galloway?"

He smirked at her. "No way! The Prime wasn't the only one who fell for you that night."

Gabby's mouth gaped, and Barricade laughed at her reaction. He then disappeared and his bipedal mode drove off into the desert.

Gabby was left to ponder his words as Optimus started to stir in her arms. Gabby realized something as the dust settled from the Decepticon mustang. He could have easily killed her the night she rammed him, but he didn't, and she now knew the reason why.

…..

The next few hours were a blur as Optimus was loaded into the medical trailer. He was strong enough to deactivate his holoform even though Gabby still wanted to hang onto him.

Lennox had pulled her into a hug, and said he was so happy to see her. A human military medic who tended her wounds on her wrists, and some scratches then checked her vitals to give her a clean bill of health, so she could return to Optimus.

She answered a thousand questions about the now dead Galloway and Starscream. She gave the best location of the old Nuclear Hangar she could, but Lennox said he thinks he knew where it was located. Helicopters and jets flew overhead. Soldiers scoured the area fully armed while Gabby was being questioned. It was dusk before things started to slow down.

Lennox and other soldiers eyed what was left of the now deceased Galloway talking about how this would be handled by the US Government.

She was then in the medical trailer with Optimus and Ratchet tending him.

He asked her how Galloway was really killed. Gabby had lied to the military and said it was Starscream, but she knew Ratchet knew better.

"Barricade," she said to him. "He helped us escape."

Ratchet shook his head sadly. "Damn him. We could use his help, but he will always fight it no matter what we do to try to help him."

Ratchet told Gabby when to apply the resin on Optimus, and said, "He also informed me that Unicron is two years out."

Ratchet looked kind of surprised. "Really? I am shocked he shared that information."

He shook his head again. "I thought we had more time, but it looks like we do not. Optimus will have to take this information to Mearing so she can start preparing."

"One good thing," Ratchet continued, "He will not have the army that Starscream was preparing for him. That gives us a slight advantage."

Gabby's mind reeled at all the information, but her main thought was Optimus right now.

"There!" Ratchet said satisfied with his work on the Autobot leader. "I am going to keep him stasis until we get back to NEST. I take it you will stay with him?"

Gabby smiled at her friend. "Did you have to ask?"

Ratchet chuckled. "No, and you get some rest. You look awful."

Gabby scoffed. "Oh thanks, Ratchet."

Ratchet chuckled again. "Let me know if there is any changes."

Gabby nodded to him, and took a seat.

Gabby stayed awake for as long as she could, but finally her eyes fell heavy enough that she had to give in. The gentle rocking of the trailer was soothing after all they had been through.

She then repeated what she did just a few months ago. She climbed into Optimus's hand basking in his warmth, and exhaustion finally took her.

_Hey! We still need an appearance from Ironhide and Jazz! I will probably get that one out in the next couple of days, guys. So, stay tuned. _


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

_Ahhhh we are coming to the end. _

_I seriously want to say thank you for all of your support throughout this adventure that is Optimus and Gabby. I really could not have done this without your terrific reviews and feedback. _

_I do not own Transformers. _

Gabby swore she would not cry. She had been practicing the big day all week, and she kept hyping herself. She would be the consummate professional throughout the whole thing.

But, alas it did not work after all. When Ironhide and Jazz came online successfully it happened. She was blubbering mess.

The good news the Autobots needed came when both Autobots sat up after Optimus brought them back to life with the Matrix. It was a sight to see. She would never get bored with it, ever.

She watched from the sidelines with Lennox, Epps, and Mearing as the Autobots celebrated their brother's return.

Jazz began celebrating and dancing, and Ironhide checked out his new cannons first. Gabby had to laugh at that.

Ironhide was not quite the same, and he knew it, but he was still grateful to be back.

Optimus stood off a little with a smile on his faceplates, always watching and observing.

It had been a hellish couple of months since that night with Galloway. Gabby had to end up testifying about that night to secret group of Senators on what happened.

Of course, the real story was covered up. The American people were told that Galloway had died in a helicopter crash. Gabby would never understand why the Government insisted on covering things like that up. The Senators who called for the hearing turned out to be his buddies, so Gabby had been grilled to make it seem like she was the criminal. Optimus had been there in holoform, and had to get escorted out because he did not like the way she was being treated. However, Gabby thought she did a good job. They did not believe her about Starscream just being the one who killed Galloway, and she never did reveal that it was Barricade, though evidence pointed otherwise.

In the end, Mearing had threatened to expose those Senators for their transgressions if they did not take her word for it. After that, it was over.

Optimus had tried to contact Barricade several times to thank him for saving his life, but no response.

Now here she was, being hugged by two Autobots in their holoforms thanking her for all her help.

Her work here was done. She was going back to civilian life after this. It was her choice, and Optimus wanted that for her. Though she would always be welcome in NEST.

Optimus had helped her find an apartment, and then eventually she would get a house. She even got her old job back at the engineering company she had worked for before the night she had met the Transformers.

There was still the lurking danger out in space, but Optimus said to enjoy this quiet while they still had it.

Ratchet had been giving her funny looks all morning, and she wanted to know why.

She had mentioned that she hadn't been feeling that great lately. It was just little things, bloating here, nausea there, and other unmentionables. Maybe, it was the stress of the transition to a new life once again. Who knows?

Maybe everything from the past year just finally caught up to her.

He had insisted that he scan her when they had a chance.

Optimus smiled at her, and mouthed, "I love you," in Cybertronian. She had been learning the language or trying to when they had a chance. Yeah, she wasn't very good, but she tried.

"I love you," Gabby said as they walked towards Ratchet.

Ratchet walked up to her, and said, "Come to the office."

Gabby followed and laid down on the huge gurney. Optimus stood off to the side and watched. He had been worried about her too. She was slow getting out of bed, and that was not like her. She was usually jumpy and ready to go in the morning.

Ratchet walked up to her and said, "You have been looking really tired lately."

Gabby smirked. "Well, look at what we've been through."

"No, it is more than that," Optimus said concerned. He did want to scan her himself, as he preferred a professional medical opinion.

Ratchet then scanned her. Started with her head and slowly made his way down her body.

"Well, everything so far is normal. Blood pressure is a little high, but nothing to fear."

Then he got to her abdomen, and stopped.

"This is impossible," he muttered.

Gabby and Optimus exchanged worried looks.

Ratchet did it again. He started muttering again, and stopped the scan right at her knees.

"Ratchet, please tell us what you've found, "Optimus was really worried now.

Ratchet looked at his leader, and back to Gabby.

"Optimus, Gabby, I found something. A spark growing within your uterus."

Both Gabby and Optimus froze.

"Did I just hear you correctly?" Gabby asked.

Ratchet nodded and scratched his head. "Yes, you did Gabrielle. You're pregnant with a sparkling."

Gabby was sure if Optimus could have fainted, he would have. Which made Gabby smile to herself.

What happens now?

_Oohhhh. I am not being mean, or am I? LOL I might be setting up for a sequel? Maybe….._


	30. Sequel

Hi Everyone!

Just thought I would let everyone know that I have not disappeared, but I have been brainstorming a sequel.

Just a little hint: The first part will be first person, with Gabby and Optimus dealing with her pregnancy and the reaction of both their races. The second part will be focusing on the child as it grows up in between 2 worlds, and the parents who would do anything to protect it. I don't want to reveal the sex yet.

Coming soon….

-Barb


End file.
